The 4th King
by Premus
Summary: When war struck the 3 great kingdoms, a Prophecy was foretold of the birth of a 4th king of a lost kingdom who's powers surpasses that of any other. Many feared this and sent soldiers to find the king and kill it. Prince Fuji found it and he's not sharing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own POTs, i cant cook nor do i plant. I've tried and i suck at both.**

**Okaaaaaaay~ this is my first prince of tennis fanfiction! Go easy on me please! Though brutal truth is interesting sometimes XD. I love fantasies and used to dream of castles and princesses and all that. I still like em though, just .... not as obsessed. I am a Thrill pair fan ;D Oh, and im crazy. Thats all so, ENJOY! ^^**

**Prologue:**

All was still and quiet. Not a sound could be heard. The trees grow tall, past the hills and the mountains. The waters stay pure and untouched. Abundant in gold, silver, rubies and spices. Creatures of nothing, like shadows, exist and yet not. Somewhere in the heart of this Majestic Forest is an ancient kingdom. What once was the pinnacle of power and beauty in its time is now barren of life and has been for centuries. Overgrown vines and faded walls. Time has stopped in this place. Nothing dies. Nothing lost. All preserved, waiting and waiting and waiting for the king to be born.

**Chapter 1**

**~12 years ago~**

"M-mommy? where are we going?" the scared, golden eyed, 4 years old boy asked as his mother clutched his hand tighter. He didn't know what was going on. Its was still dark out when his mother woke him up. Instead with her usual smile and a kiss on the forehead, her expression was... strange. As if she was gonna cry. She had hastily changed his clothes while mumbling something that he couldn't understand. They had snuck out the back door and it was then that He heard groaning noises inside the house. Before he could turn to take a look, his mother had grabbed his left hand and ran, dragging him, into the woods. They lived in a little cottage near the forest of the Immortal. His father said it was named that way because the creatures that lived in it never dies thus grew bigger, stronger and smarter. He was told never to go into the forest, but now...

It felt like they had been running for a long time and he was getting tired. His right foot suddenly got caught in a tree root and he fell down, his hands slipping from his mothers grasp.

"Ryoma!" His mother rushed to his side. "Stand up Ryoma" She said in a panicked voice as she lifted him up. It was at that moment that Ryoma saw her mothers face. It was dirty, her lips were bruised... and she was crying. "Mommy?" He asked, worried now. 'Mommy must be scared' Ryoma thought since the forest was filled with monsters. He placed both his hands on either side of his mothers face and said soothingly "Mommy, don't cry. I wont fall anymore i promise" He then wiped his mothers tears away while trying to calm her down. Instead, the opposite happens.

Crying hard now, Rinko took both her sons hands and embraced him tightly into her chest. What else could she do? other than doing this, there was no other way to save her sons life. Her husband was dead and her eldest son had disappeared. She had cast a spell at the soldiers who had invaded her home, but it wont hold them for long it will only buy her some time, time enough to bring Ryoma here... Taking a deep breath, Rinko looked down into his sons beautiful golden eyes. The mark of the Immortal. That was the reason they wanted her son, to use him as a weapon in this time of war but she will never let them. Not while she is alive.

"Listen to me Ryoma" She knelt down in front of her son, her hands still holding his little hands.  
"Listen well, this is very important." Ryoma nodded eagerly thinking, if he does whatever his mother would say, she'll be happy again. "I need you to do something. See that stream over there?" Rinko pointed to her right, past the tall trees and bushes was a small stream. You can faintly hear the water flow. "I want you to follow that steam up the mountains, never stray from it just keep on going up until you see a hooded man with a cane, he'll watch over you until i get back" When Rinko released her sons hands she closed her eyes and hugged her son tightly once more while kissing his forehead. "I love you Ryoma, remember that always" Rinko could feel Ryoma's tiny hands clutching her robes behind her back "Whenever... Wherever..." Rinko smiled sadly "However and whatever, i love you, my son" Fresh tears burned her eyes. Those lines... Nanjiro, her beloved husband who had passed away just a few hours ago had whispered those words to her so many times in their short life together. It had always made her smile. Mother and son stayed that way for a moment, seeking comfort from each others warmth. The Forest was erie quiet and if any of them took the time to observe, they would have noticed that not a single dead leaf was on the ground.

A shouting sound from a distance snapped Rinko out of her thoughts and instantly felt alarmed.  
'The soldiers!' "Ryoma quick!" she ushered her son into the direction of the stream. Ryoma ran as fast as he could without tripping but for a 4 years old boy with almost everything in the forest taller than him, it was hard.

Ryoma peaked behind him and saw nothing but trees and grass, his mother out if sight. For a moment he felt fear. He was alone but then he heard the sound of running water. Ryoma struggled to get through a thick shrub and got scratched all over. He stepped on a sharp sock and for an instant, Ryoma went dead still at the sudden pain but before he could cry out both his hands covered his mouth. He couldn't scream now! His mother would worry and right now he was doing something really important. With tears on his pale, scratched covered, face, Ryoma bit hard on his bottom lips and kept on going, limping now, following the flow of he steam.

It was already late in the morning but deep in the Forest, the light can barely be seen. It was cold and dark and foggy, but still the most erie of all is the total SILENCE. After a 30 minute walk, Ryoma was exhausted, hungry and in pain. He sat near the stream to rest and in hopes of catching a fish. The water was glass clear and you could sea every single details on the bottom of the stream. Not a single ripple was on the waters. After almost an hour of nothing Ryoma started to stand up slowly to continue his journey. Each step shop bolts of pain all over his little body, and after just a few steps Ryoma fell to his knees. Both hands on the ground and his head hung.

"Mommy... It hurts... My feet h-hurts s-so much..." Ryoma cried silently, his tiny body trembling. Suddenly, a splash came from the water. Surprised, Ryoma turned to see that the stream... Was glowing. Pain momentarily forgotten, Ryoma stared wide eyed as a woman emerged from the tiny stream. First the head, then her shoulders, until her whole body. She was beautiful and her whole body glowed. her hair was light blue and her eyes emerald green, red full lips and the fairest skin. She was naked but her long wavy hair covered most of her front. The woman looked around herself at first, then her gaze slowly turned to the little boy.

Ryoma looked at her in wonder. When he tried to move closer, Pain shot through him again. He yelp and he closed his eyes tight hoping the pain will just go away.

"Did you hurt yourself little Prince?" the woman spoke, her voice sounding like a gentle breeze, as she knelt down to look at the boys wounds she frowned. Slowly and lightly, she touched the scratches on Ryomas face, then on his arms, legs then to the opened wound on his foot. Ryoma's stared in wonder as the pain disappeared immediately but even more than that was~

"Lady, you feel like water!" He exclaimed. The woman just smiled. "Thats because i am" She said gently. "You do magic?" Ryoma asked eagerly. "Is there something you need little prince"  
Ryoma giggled "Im not a prince! im just Ryoma!" The woman chuckled and lightly poked Ryoma's nose which made him giggled some more. "If that is what you wish, i will call you Ryoma. I am the spirit of the eternal stream, Amarasarit" When His foot was healed, Ryoma stood up once more and, as his mother had taught him, bowed to the woman "Thank you so much Lady Amarasera... Amana... Ama..." His face scrunched up trying to pronounce her name. The lady gave him a big smile "Please, call me Ama" The child beamed "Thank you Ama!" "You are welcome Ryoma, and isn't there somewhere you would like to go?" "Yes! up the stream! my mom said someone will be waiting for me there" Amarasarit nodded. She stood up straight and offered her hand to Ryoma. "Come, Ryoma. I will take you to him"

**The Kingdom of Seigaku**

Inside the castle, all was calm. The workers were doing their daily tasks. The maids flirting with the castle guards. The gardener watering the flowers as well as his lazy assistant who was sleeping on the grass. The cook arguing with the delivery man. Yes, everything was normal... almost.

"Did you hear about the First prince?"

"You mean about his sword fighting skills?"

"They say he's a genius. A prodigy!"

"Yeah, i heard he defeated all the other students who were older than him in his class, and its only been his 3rd week since he started training "

"Amazing isn't it? and he's only 6!"

"How scary..."

"Have you seen him? he is such a cutie!"

"Years from now he's definitely become a hottie!"

"Saa~ I am very flattered, thank you"

All the maids gasped and turn to see the first prince himself, standing outside the door of the maids quarters holding a small flower pot. The first prince has auburn hair, fair skin, his eyes always seems to be closed but he has the most beautiful bright blue eyes. Anyone lucky enough... Or unlucky enough to see it will be entrapped, enchanted, bewitched. His ever cheerful yet calm smile always present on his lips. His delicate looking features hides his true side, the desire to dominate. Only a few could see through his disguise. His older sister and his mother.

"Your highness!" The maids all started to stand up and bow when the prince held up his hand.  
"There is no need, i was just passing by when i heard "sword fighting" then i got curious, my apologies for eavesdropping" "Oh no you highness!" One of the 4 maids said. "Its quite alright, we were just talking bout how good you were at sword fights" The three others nodded their head in agreement. "You are too kind" the prince said. The maids giggled. "If you will excuse me now, I have somewhere i need to go" "Of course your highness!" The prince was about to turn and leave when. "Gasp! Ladies look! Its the witch of the Immortal Forest!" "What?" All the women rushed to the window and watched as the guards dragged a woman who was bruised all over and wore tattered clothes into the castle. "Witch?" They turned to see the prince had joined them near the window. One of the woman moved to allow the prince a better view. "Have you heard of the Forrest of the Immortal your highness?" The prince shook his head "Its a forest infested with the most horrible creatures you can imagine, anyone who goes into the forest or even goes close to it disappears!" "yes" said another maid "Never to be seen again" she said in a low voice to make the atmosphere. Ignoring this, the prince asked instead. "The witch lives in the forest?" "No, she lives very close to it. Its practically her backyard!" "And yet she is well" said the prince "Well, she is a witch" "U-huh!" a maid said eagerly "she must have used some sort of spell... Or maybe she's one of them!" "The immortals?" he asked "Yes, but what we usually call them are demons" The prince watched the pathetic witch get dragged inside the castle door until she was out of sight "Saa~"

"Prince Fuji! there you are your highness, i have been looking everywhere or you! Her majesty, the queen, asked for you" Fuji turned to see his personal servant Saeki Kojiro. He was 4 years older than him. Hired to be his playmate/servant/accomplice. The later, he added himself. He loves to pull pranks on people, and worse so for those he disliked. Saeki was cunning enough to catch up to him and assist in all his pranks, and soft hearted enough to not be a threat. Plus, the kids a good sword fighter. Saeki looked at the maids and then fuji, who was surrounded by the women's skirts since earlier they had all strained to see outside the window. His face went instant red. "W-w-w, what are you doing?" Fuji kept his smiling face "Doing? I was looking out the window" the girls giggled though Fuji wasn't sure why. "Want to join us Saeki?" said one of the maids as she flipped her golden curly hair. Saeki's face went a shade darker and the women giggled again. Bored now, Fuji walked to the door. "I will be going now, it was a pleasure" Fuji said as he smiled ,weather he is aware of it or not, a charming almost seductive smile and slightly opened his eyes, enough for the woman to see what color they were. Just as fast, Fuji turned and closed the door. The women were speechless, the blond hair licked her lips. Her heart was pounding and she felt warm. She was still 13 but she's had sex before and liked it 'Hmm... 5 years more or less?' She thought. She couldn't wait for the prince to start having interest in sex.

**The Throne Room**

Rinko's head was held down by a soldier in a bowing position before the king of Seigaku, Rustam. A Power hungry man who would do anything to get what he wants no matter the cause. He was a strong yet Delicate looking man with Dark brown hair, combed back from his face. Cold, piercing crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. He was handsome indeed. How many times he had fooled his opponents in the past just from his looks. He stood up from his throne and slowly descended towards Her. His vampire like smile making her tremble in fear.

"Hello Rinko, its been too long..." The guards had released her and took a couple of steps back as their king circled around her like a predator, savoring his feel of anticipation before making the final kill. He lifted his hands and touched Rinko's dirty disarrayed hair. She flinched from his hand. This action amused him. "And to think-" king Rustam said as he moved closed to her from the back until his mouth was next to her right ear. "That i was once madly in love with you" Suddenly, Rinko cried out as king Rutsam grabbed her hair and made her stand up. Turning Rinko around violently, he grabbed her throat with one hand while the other was still holding her hair. "Where is it Rinko, where is it?!!!" He shook her violently. Struggling for air, tears started to form in her eyes as the hands on her throat tightened. Then suddenly, he released her and she fell to her knees coughing. "You were once a beautiful maiden, you could have been queen of Seigaku! But instead you- you..." Restraining his anger, he clenched his fist hard and walked around her, back to his throne. He sat with a thud and took a glass of wine that was served by his servant. Rinko watched as king Rustam drank the whole content in one gulp. "Instead-" He continued "You ran away and married some ex-soldier, a scum from the worst part of the kingdom!" Rinko's heart ached. Lifting her head in defiance she said "Nanjiruo was more of a man than you ever will!"

In an instant king Rustam was in front of her and hit her with his back hand. Rinko fell on the floor. A cut on her cheek from the kings ring. King Rustam was heaving in anger. "Never mention that name on my land ever again!" Her tears wee falling now, she was trying hard not to make a sound "Where are you hiding the weapon" He asked Starring at her silver gray eyes.

There was a time he would have done anything to see those eyes smile... "I don't know of what you speak of" Rinko said as calmly as possible. "I know about your son" Rinko went rigid. This was all He needed to confirm his sources. "So its true" He started to pace. "You have given birth to..." He turned to her "A monster" Rinko could no longer stop the sobs that was coming out of her, Clenching her small fists, she looked at her left hand and saw her wedding ring stained with dirt and blood. The sight pulled her deeper into despair. "Listen Rinko, If other nations were to hear of this... they will want your son dead" Rinko gasped and looked at the king, begging not to do it. King Rustam could feel her resolve lessen and acted quickly before she can composed herself. He knelt in front of her and held her chin, his thumb lightly caressed her bruised lips. "I can help you Rinko" he said softly "I can protect your son... Raise him like one of my own, He will never want or need of anything and i will ask of him is to protect and serve my kingdom" He had no intention of raising that bastards son, but he had to get rid of that boy.

Tho oracle had told him of the prophecy. That child will be his downfall. No matter what, he has to kill it! "Lie" His thumb froze from moving and he looked into her eyes sharply and instantly he knew. She had seen through him. "Hehe, you had always been smart Rinko... Too smart" He stood up and turned around. Instead of going back to his throne, He went behind it and pulled out a sword. "You have made your decision, I no longer have any use for you" King Rustam stood in front of her. He pulled her up by her hair and kissed her hard then whispered. "Join that bastard in hell" And stabbed her in the stomach.

Somewhere in the forest of immortals, a little boy began to cry for reasons he did not know.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ **  
**Yeah, yeah. So its kinda sad but its still the 1st chap, haha**  
**Oh, and can somebody tell me Syusuke's dad's name? i looked for it but couldn't find it so i had ta make one up!... and im really bad at namin so i look online... like baby names and their meanings lolz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own POT!**

**I wish i did! but i don't. ;]**

**Uwaaah! i got reviews! my first story and ppla actually read it! so happy! *Pats own back***  
**looooooolz. Anyway, i updated as soon as i can so please enjoy!**

**Amarasarit is the spirit of the eternal stream. Buu~ut im'a gonna be calling her Amara for **  
**short okay?! XD **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~The Forest of Immortals~**

**~Present Day.~**

Amara rose From the stream to find Ryoma lying on the grass beside it fast asleep with his friend sleeping on top of him. She smiled as she silently stepped out of the water and onto land. This has been a daily ritual for her for almost 5 years now. Since that day 5 years ago, Ryoma has really got attached to the Himalayan cat. Everyday she would rise from the stream to find Ryoma either asleep, Training, or playing with the cat.

He has changed quite a bit. When she had first brought the boy to the priest who lives on the highest mountain of the Forest he was shy, unsure and weak... Now he was no longer pale. Long hours of Training under the sun had lightly tanned his skin. His body is fit and shines of health. His hair was longer and messier. His golden eyes were sharper and intense. Gone was the shy and awkward child. The young man in front of her was, without a doubt, strong, confident and proud. This was all the priests doing.

"How long are going to keep stare at me Ama?" Ryoma said from where he lay, eyes still closed. His voice had awoken the cat and was now starting to bother Him for food. Ryoma sighed and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His hair was messy and when he started to stand it would look like he was going to fall back down. Amara lightly shook her head and smile. "Really now Ryoma. The sun is almost above your head and you are just waking up?" Ryoma, still drowsy from sleep turned his head sideways to look at her with his bored eyes and gave a smirk. "It still that early?" "MEOW!" Blinking, Ryoma reached down and carried his cat to stand on his shoulder. "I hear you Karupin" He walked to the edge of the stream. In one swift motion, Ryoma Shot his right hand into the stream and pulled it out now holding a good sized fish for Karupin. He tossed it to his waiting cat who was now trying to Stop his breakfast from slapping her.

One of the first thing he had learned in the forest was that nothing is what it seems. Quite a number of times he had accidentally fallen into the Stream but the first was on purpose. The stream had looked so shallow and smooth that without hesitation, he jumped into it ending up almost getting killed. The stream was thousands of feet deep and the current was merciless. Gigantic creatures were swimming everywhere. and when Ryoma had looked bellow him, it was like the sky on a cloudless night. Jewels from the bottom of the waters twinkling like stars. The next thing he had remembered was a very angry priest carrying him into the temple. If Amara had not been in the waters when he fell he would not be here now.

Ryoma turned away from the stream and began to walk into the direction if the temple. Today was his last day in the forest. Tonight, when the full moon is at its highest, he will leave the Forest of Immortals and not comeback for a very long time.

On the outside, the temple was small and old. Overgrown Plants were everywhere. The paint was faded and the walls were cracked. Once you walk inside though its a whole different sight. everything was clean and glistering gems where hung on the walls to serve as lights, pictures of mighty beings were beautifully painted on the walls. The flowers inside creates an aroma that relaxes the muscle in your body and the sound of gentle water flows and chimes makes one feel completely at ease. The only thing out of place in this haven is~

"Oi! Brat!! What's taking you so long?! Get in the kitchen and eat, your foods getting cold!"

'Speak of the devil' Ryoma thought. He turned a corner to see a tall rugged looking man with dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and goes all the way to his waist. Logan, The ex-mercenary turned priest. He was wearing a white, loose long sleeved shirt... well, it was white. Ryoma's right eye twitched. He had just washed that yesterday but now its covered in god knows what... And it was HIS shirt.

"Thats mine" Ryoma said in a deadpanned voice. The priest's mischievous green eyes widened and he looked down. "Yours? What, you wearing it as a night gown to bed? This shirts loose on me and your not even half as big as i am!" Ryoma lowered his head and closed his eyes to check his temper for a moment and looked up again. "Your annoying" With that he walked past the priest and slammed the kitchen door. The priest smirked "Heeh, and to think that brat used to follow me everywhere like a tail" Twelve years and if he hadn't seen it himself he never would have believed that once upon a time that kid was actually cute.

He walked to the entrance door, grabbed his sword and yelled "When your done, wash the dished Then come out and spar with me." Today the kid will be leaving the forest and rejoin human civilization after 12 years. He didn't like it. As strong and tough Ryoma was, he's naive and innocent at heart. He doesn't know how cruel and harsh people can be. Perhaps it was his fault. When Ryoma was younger, he had forced the child to learn sword fighting. He'd purposely make him angry and watch Ryoma try to attack again and again with a red face and he never succeeds even until now. He was 70 years older though he doesn't look it. Being in the forest for so long slowed down his aging. At first, it was meant to distract the kid from his loneliness and worries of his family. Now the boy's obsessed with it thanks to him. But the thing he's most worried about was that thats all Ryoma really knows. Sword fighting. Added with his strange sense of justice Ryoma was bound to get into a fix... Taking a deep breath, He opened the door and stepped out of the sun .  
"Rinko my friend, he had never stopped waiting for you" A part of him know that the other reason Ryoma wanted to leave the forest other than to further enhance his skills was to look for his family. "I pray you meet again"

Unknown to Logan, Ryoma who's staring at his breakfast was praying for the same thing.

**~In The Castle of Seigaku~**

"An invitation?"

"Yes your highness"

"I see, you are dismissed" The messenger boy bowed low and exited the room. The Prince released a sigh and stood up from his chair.

"Going somewhere your highness?"

"Yes... i need fresh air, staying in my study too long is suffocating"

"I'll prepare your horse"

"Thank you Saeki"

Prince Fuji looked outside from his window at the palace grounds. The new recruits were training for the war. No one had declared it but it was in the air. Tension between the 3 great kingdoms; Seugaki, Rikkai Dai and Hyuutei, had grown over the years. It is the lower class of the kingdom who have felt it the most. Thievery, kidnapping, murder. Though he dose not care about such things, the responsibilities were thrown on him while the king is busy with his women. The king might as well be dead for all the work he has done for the last few years. Always on about a weapon of great power. Sending soldiers on countless missions and always returning empty. Fuji sighed. A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Your horse is ready your highness" said a servant. Fuji nodded and walked out of the room.

He hadn't taken 3 steps outside his study when-

"Fujikooooooooo~!!!" Glomp! unsurprised, Fuji merely tuned to face his red headed, neko like friend. "Eiji" The red head beamed "Hey hey, where are you going? Arent you going to get ready for the party tonight? Im going to go shopping with some buddies! i came to invite you Nya!" Kikumaru is the son of a Duke. Fuji had first met him 3 years ago on one of the castle parties and the neko's behavior was strange enough for his liking. It was something different which was a godsend. Being a genius has his downside for you learn and ace everything quickly and gets bored just as fast. "Hmm, where will you go?" asked the Prince. Eiji instantly got hyper. "There's this new Shop thats just opened and its been the rave of the town! Its has the latest trends and it has this hat i've been dying to try! lets go Nya!" Fuji went along, its fine as long as he can get out. The servants and guards have gotten used to such mannerism and ignored the entire scene.

**~Late afternoon in the Forest of Immortals~**

Ryoma leaded against a tree starting to regain his breath. He had been sparring with Logan for almost 5 hours. 'Damn it!' he still couldn't win. Regaining his composure, he turned back to his now sleeping opponent. Logan was lying on a flat rocky surface snoring with his cap covering his head. Suppressing his anger, Ryoma calmly walked to were Logan was until he stopped beside the sleeping man. "Oi, wake up, were not done yet" The figure mumbled but made no indication of moving. Ryoma was reeeeeally starting to get pissed. "You~" Ryoma scrunched down beside Logan and inhaled deep.

"OLD MAN WAKE UP!!!!" Shocked, Logan jumped up only to slip and fall on his back with a loud thud. "Ouuuuuuch! ow! ow! ow! ow! You little Brat!!" Logan yelled, glaring at Ryoma. Ryoma merely raised one eye brow and smirked. "You sure can jump high" "Don't act all cocky you brat! you cant even land more that 2 hits on me!" Logan slowly sat up, rubbing his back. He aging might be slow but he wasn't immune to pain.

"You could have gotten me then you know" He said as he started to stand up "While my guard was down, that was probably your best chance" He turned to Ryoma now who has also stood up. Hearing what he said, the youth raised his head in an annoyed gesture, scowling. "Dont insult me, i fight fair" "Sigh, i knew it"

Ryoma blinked, he wasn't expecting that response. 'whats his problem' "Weeell, thats enough for now. I need to go to the village. you wanna come?" Ryoma frowned. if they stop now, he wouldn't be able to fight Logan for who knows how long. Sensing where Ryomas thoughts were heading, Logan head locked him. "Mada mada dane Ryo! Bwahahahaha! A few years of training out there wont be enough for you to beat me!" Ryoma struggled to get loose from the bigger mans grip and when it didn't work, he brought his middle and thumb finger to his lips and whistled. A second later, Karupin jumped out of no where straight onto Logans face and started scratching. For some odd reason, karupin really disliked Logan. Logan instantly released Ryoma and was now struggling to detach the extra sharp nails of the hissing cat from his face. Ryoma dusted himself and looked at his screaming teacher. If it was anyone else he would have felt bad.

**~Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~Corona Street~**

Inside the FashionHigh shop Fuji inwardly sighed as hoard after hoards of wealthy women and men came in just a little after he did. Men had attempted to begin a conversation with him. Women had more than hinted what's on their mind. Nothing unusual. Fed up, Fuji decided he might as well find someone to screw around with till Eiji had had his fill on the new store. That would mean at least 2 hours. Fuji smirked 'Now then... Lets see' 4 women were currently in front of him pretending to be looking at the rows of gown while giving him a good view at their cleavage. 'Too easy' He turned his attention at some women on the corner of the room eyeing him up and giggling to each other. One winked at him. again he sighed inwardly.

"Looking for your next victim, your highness?" Fuji turned with a small smile. "Maria"  
Maria used to work in the palace as a maid but then a nobleman got interested at her and she got hitched. That was 2 years ago. She was a very curvy woman. Flawless, with her light blue eyes surrounded by long thick eye lashed. Red seductive lips and sexy blond hair. Maria was his first when he was 12. She was a perfect sex friend. Surprisingly practical. Knows and most importantly never expects any emotional attachments. Sex is sex and nothing more. "My husband is away for 7 days... " She said, seductively biting her full bottom lips. He knows who he'll be with the next 2 hours.

**~The forest of Immortals~**

**~Mystic Village~**

The Mystic village was one the largest village in the forest. These villages were not inhabited by humans but by demons. Demon being the given name to them by humans. For the wise and the few who knows the truth, they are called Auroras. This was because every different species has a different color glow when their powers are used. The strongest and most beautiful was the Winged Stardust. To human eyes they would look like humans with pointed ears and butterfly wings. The bigger and brighter the wings, the stronger. They hold the highest rank in the forest. The head of the village who Ryoma and Logan were currently having tea with was an old Winged Stardust named Sumire Ryuzaki. She is, by far the most powerful Stardust that has ever existed and the only one who could open a portal to the outside world... Aka, Ryoma's only way out.

"Tonight's the full moon, The time when the barrier is at its weakest... Do you really want to leave here Ryoma?" Ryuzaki asked for the 23rd time. "Yes" was Ryomas only answer. He stared wearily at the smirking old woman. They had been sitting and talking, the later mostly done by Logan and the head lady, for a good hour and Ryoma wasn't sure he could stand it anymore.

"Grandmother, the preparations are all set- gasp!" The three turned to a Young wingless stardust with long brown hair that was twin braided. She was a terribly shy stardust especially when around Ryoma. "There you go Ryoma" Said the Head Lady "Sakuno has everything ready... Would you like to go now?" Ryoma blinked "But the full moon..." Ryuzaki mabe a big smile.  
"The night of the full moon, the Barrier will be dramatically weakened but it is weakest when the moon is at the highest point of the night, now usually i cant do this alone but today~!" The head lady stood up and walked beside the nervous young stardust "Sakuno here-" She patted Sakuno's back "-will be assisting me" "OOOOH? The little stardust has begin to show sighs of growth? since when?" Asked Logan eagerly. Growth, meaning Sakuno's powers has begun to show which also means she is closer to growing her wings. "About two months ago!" Ryuzaki beamed proudly holding a now red beat Sakuno.

"Wait, you mean i can leave now?" Asked Ryoma, feeling his palms start to sweat. Was it from excitement or dread, he wasn't sure... Perhaps both. Excitement for finally being able to leave after so long and Dread for the unknown that awaits him.

"Yes you can" Said Ryuzaki. "Ryoma is leaving?" Asked Sakuno, surprised. The Young stardust has had this crush with Ryoma since he saved her from a silvertip wolf 5 years ago. Silvertip wolfes have black wolves with tails that have silver on its tip. They mostly hunt at night, receiving energy from the moon through the silver of their tail. It was her fault for daydreaming and ended up getting lost in the wolfs territory. She feels sad that her hero had to leave.

"Wait... i'll be back" Ryoma said in a rush as he stood up and exited the room. "Whats wrong with him?" The head Lady asked. Logan scratched his head. "Maybe he's going to Amarasarit to say good bye, she has been his mother figure here" "And you the father" Logan smiled goofily  
"What you think Ryuzaki? Im a good dad right?" The old Lady thought of the used to be shy and cute kid to the anti social, sword obsessed, serious young man. "You need to work on the verbal skills more"

Ryoma placed his thumb and middle finger on his lips and blew. A moment later karupin came meowing. "Karupin" Ryoma lifted the cat and held her in his arms. "Were leaving" He looked at the distance and saw the quiet glow of the eternal stream. He couldn't fight the sadness he felt for leaving.

Amara slowly rose from the stream and came face to face with Ryoma, all packed up with Karupin on his shoulder. She felt Ryoma's emotitons and gently smiled. "You will be missed terribly Ryoma" His lips tightened and he looked down. A gentle hand on his head nearly made his cry. "Ryoma, do you know why i am called the eternal waters?" he looked up and shook his head. He felt like 4 again. It was only with Amara that he would act like this, anyone else and he would die of embarrassment. "That is because i am everywhere" Ryoam smiled back at her and bowed. "Thank you" 'For so many things' He added silently. Amara places a hand into the stream and pulled out a Plain looking light brown cloak and gave it to Ryoma. "This will keep you safe... and then some, look inside its pocket" Ryoma did so and saw nothing. He looked at Amara questioningly. "Now reach inside without looking" Feeling kind of silly, Ryoma did what was told and found "...Gold?" Amara nodded "Take it as a gift from the eternal stream" Ryoma graciously accepted and once again bowed low. "Goodbye my friend" With that. Ryoma turned around and ran to the village without looking back.

"About time!" said Logan who was waiting for him. Ryoma just walked passed him and followed Ryuzaki into a roofless room. The room was plain looking enough. Plain looking in the forest means being covered in gems and other rich glowing minerals from the earth. What caught his attention was the writings on the center of the room floor. It was written in a circle and Ryoma could not read it. "Ancient words Ryoma! passed down from generations to generations. Now i need you to stand in the middle of the circle." Ryoma did so. Sakuno was on the egde of the circle maintaining its glow with her new powers. "What should i do?" Asked Ryoma. "Nothing, just don't move" Ryoma held Karupin firmly but not enough to hurt. "Ready Ryoma? Sakuno, begin your chant" The young stardust began a melodious chant. Soon after the Head Lady joined her. The symbols on the ground started to light up one by one. Logan was standing a few steps away. When Ryoma started to feel a strange pull, he looked up instantly at Logan and smirked, his golden eyes glowed with anticipation. "When i come back, i will defeat you" he said confidently. Before everything around him faded completely, he heard the old man laughing.

When Ryoma had disappeared, Sakuno sighed 'Ryoma...' "Sakuno" called her grandmother. "Yes?" "What were you thinking while chanting?" her face started to turn red "Umm... That... That i didn't want him to go?" Ryuzaki clapped her hands together. "So thats why!" Logan walked closer "Why what?" "I had planned to send Ryoma just outside the forest but just before he disappeared i saw his background, It was a the center of some fancy human town" "Eeeeeh?!" Sakuno felt panic "H-he'll be alright, right grandma?" "He's good at sword fighting isn't he? he'll be fine" Logan and Sakuno sweat dropped.

**~The Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~ Maria Lorrellae's Mansion~**

Takeshi Momoshiro was not happy. Right now he was sitting under a tree just outside the front door of the mansion. His highness, the first prince Fuji was currently messing around with a nobleman's wife. He had seen the woman and she was gorgeous. "She's nothing to my Ann! 3" Thought the sulking man. He should be with his girlfriend now instead of baby sitting his royal pain. He'd rather lick boots then even think of daring to say that in front of the prince. He was one of the knights of Seigaku for crying out loud! Why was he asked to follow the prince by the king? That man does not trust anyone at all, not even his own son... But then again, with a son like Fuji maybe he shouldn't be too surprised. He looked up the 2nd floor window and saw his topless highness opening the window. The prince turned to him and waved then disappeared. 'Bastard' He had giving up trying to sneak and hide from prince Fuji. One way or another he always gets caught so nowadays he doesn't bother trying to hide and just follow the prince a few steps away for all to see. The prince seemed to prefer it that way. Since he'd stop sneaking round he doesn't get into strange _accidents_ anymore. He looked up again to the window then down to his dirty boots. He blinked a few time then snaps his head back up, shocked. There was something in the air just outside the window. A small yellow orb of light. Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye. The ball seemed to have exploded without a sound and the next thing he saw was someone's legs hanging on the outside of the window while their upper body inside and... Is that a cat?

**Tadaaa!^^ okay~ so nothin much happened yet. I'm still warming up to the story since i'm makin it up as i type. Im startin to feel the FIRE so expect a little bit more in the next chap~ XD Also im dead bad at making names of people, places things and animals so please forgive my lameness. (example: the street name and shop ) Just thought you ought to know XD**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Oh, and... Karupin is a female cat right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own POT**

**Chapter 3 is here! ^^ **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and answering my questions!!! You people are so nice... *sniff* Joke ;P**  
**Anyway, more characters are going to be coming in from now on. If i made some mistakes or that their personalities isn't what they should be like, please don't hesitate to correct me!**

**Please enjoy!!!**

**X**  
**X**

**~Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~ Maria Lorrellae's Mansion~**

Ryoma was in shock and his body was numb with pain. 'What happened?' The last thing he remembered was everything around him turned black and the next his breath left him, pain shot through his body. 'Had the old lady finally snapped and had just tried to kill them?.... Karupin!!' Ryoma forced his eyes open and was relieved when he felt karupin moving on his back. He looked around him and realized half his body was hanging outside a window. "Ah! Your highness!" Ryoma looked to the right. There on a large, four poster bed was a naked blond woman clutching a pillow to her body. "Whats this? a theif maybe?" Ryoma turned his head to where the voice came from only to come face to face with a very sharp tip of a sword. Slowly, he raised his head to see a smiling monster. Ryoma's eyes widened. The man was naked.

"Heeey! You there! In the name of the King, Get the fuck down from there!" Ryoma turned hi head to look outside the window and saw a pissed of looking man with his sword drawn out. He felt the sharp tip of the sword prick is cheek. "Never take your eyes of a man with his sword pointed at you" Said the naked man. His closed eyes and smiling face made Ryoma feel uncomfortable. "Damn~"

"MEOOOOOW!!!" Ryoma heard Karupin and the next thing he felt was his cat stepping on top of his head and jumped. Karupin leaped towards the naked mans face only to be dodged. Karupin landed on the floor behind the man hissing. While the man was distracted, Ryoma gathered all his strength and grabbed the window frame with both hands while he placed both feet flat on the wall. He then he loosened his grip and kicked as hard as he could and ended up doing a back flip and landed with both feet on the ground, knees bent and arms wide to lessen the impact. He landed behind the gaping guard. "What the~" in a second Ryoma had pulled out his sword and disarmed the man. Ryoma, while turning around to run away, Whistled for Karupin to follow.

Karupin heard her masters call and ran towards the window. She jumped up the window and then  
"MEEEEEEEOOOW!!!"

Ryoma heard Karupins distressed howl (meowl???!). He turned and was horrified. The smiling monster had his hand outside the window holding karupins upside down by her tail. Ryoma's heart nearly stopped. 'Karupin!' "Oi! you're not getting away!" The man from before was now running towards him. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and took out his sword, ready to fight.

"I wouldn't if i were you..." Ryoma looked up and saw the monster, now sitting on the window, legs outside, wearing pants, barefoot and topless. His right hand stretched out in front of him still holding Karupin upside down. He saw the man slowly open his eyes and even from where Ryoma stood, he could clearly see the blue orbs. He froze in place. 'What is this feeling?' Ryoma started to tremble. 'I could actually loose Karupin-' He mentaly shook himself and regained composure one more. He straightened his back and looked at the blue eyes man straight in the eye. His golden eyes illuminated by the setting sun. "Let him go" Ryoma said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. The man didn't miss a heart beat "Make me" He could see Ryoma raising his sword and shook Karupin just enough to make her howl(???) He golden eyed boy instantly stopped and sheathed hi sword. "Lets have a duel then, if i win you give her back to me"

**X**  
**X**

"Lets have a duel then, if i win you give her back to me"

Fuji's heart began to pound as he stares at those golden eyes. He couldn't help the smile on his face. "A duel for a cat? It she that precious to you?" He asked casually. The boy had appeared out of nowhere, so he must know some sorcery. This boy is fascinating...

I want him.

"Yes. come down and fight me" He heard him say. Fuji threw the cat inside the window and closed it before it can jump out. He jumped down and started to walk towards him. Each step closer made his heart beat faster. His hands started to twitch in anticipation. Fuji can tell he was strong. Though Fuji was starting to think, as he got closer and able to see his opponents face more clearly, that it was more than just a good fight he wanted... much, much more.

**X**  
**X**

Momoshiro, who was running before, stopped a few steps away from the intruder as his highness jumped to the ground. One look at the prince and he knew it was too late. The moment he had seen the boys eyes, he knew he was in danger of getting the prince's attention. That demented prince loves strange things. He had planned to capture the little runt seeming that he doesn't look like a thief of an assassin and just letting him go after. judging by the way he appeared out of nowhere, he must be practicing magic. Momoshiro know of a few who are that ended up in more embarrassing situations then hanging on a second floor windows. 'and now the the runt has just challenge the prince into a duel' The undefeated Fighter or Seigaku. A hand full of people can rival that of his highness but definitely not some puny runt from who-know-where. "Wrong move kid" He said. The said boy turned slightly to look at him. "Step away, you'll be caught in the fight" A vain popped in Momo's head. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF!!" He snapped. 'Arrogant runt' sighing, Momo stepped back a few steps and sat on the grass cross legged. His head resting on his right hand. 'Sigh~ i tried'

**X**  
**X**

Ryoma almost took a step back when his opponent had stopped about an inch in front of him, ALMOST. "... You're too close" "I just wanted to take a closer look at your eyes... Ah, my name is Fuji by the way" The said man took a few steps back "Fuji Syusuke" Ryoma readied himself. "Echizen Ryoma" "If you win, i will give you your cat back" Ryoma nodded. 'But if you loose~'

In an instant, the two were clashing at each other. Sword against sword. Both showing impressive skills. 'Fast!' Ryoma thought a the man dodge every blow he threw at him. "You're pretty good but..." swiftly, Fuji was behind him and was about to slash him. Ryoma ducked and turned as he swung his sword at Fuji's feet. Fuji jumped and once again they were locking swords. Momoshiro who before was about ready to sleep, sure that this would be over in a second, was now wide awake and focused. 'This kid is good... He's actually pushing Fuji...'

Ryoma strained to block Fuji's blows. "You're really good, you must train a lot" Said Fuji while moving to dodge. Ryoma said nothing as he send multiple strikes to his opponent. He felt strange. He had never felt this way fighting Logan in fact that man had never fought him seriously. Right now, There's this strange ache he feels inside him. Something within him wants to come out. Unconsciously, each blow he threw at Fuji got stronger and stronger, his speed got faster as well. This change did not go unnoticed by both observers. 'This has gone long enough' Thought Fuji. Ducking to dodge a blow, Fuji scoop a handful of dirt with with his free hand. He waited for when Ryoma had swung his sword down and then he threw the dirt directly into Ryomas face, hitting his eyes. Ryoma took a few steps away, squinting. "You~" This moment of distraction was more then enough. Fuji Knee kicked Ryoma making him drop his sword. The prince then punch Him on the face. Ryoma had never experience this kind of fighting, in fact he had never been kicked or punched before. Ryoma fell to his hands and knees and tasted blood on his lips. "I win" With this Fuji dealt Ryoma a hard blow to the back of his head with the hilt of his sword rendering Ryoma unconscious. He fell with a light thud. Fuji stabbed his sword on the ground and dusted himself before walking next to the fallen figure. He opened his blue eyes and smiled. "Your mine now"

Momoshiro had to bite his tongue. He was trembling with rage. That was dirty play. If they had fought fairly the boy would have had a chance. 'But a win is a win, you take it however you can' Being a knight, he knows the significance of those words. Fair men barely wins in this world. "Momoshiro" He was snapped from his thoughts and stood up. "Yes your highness?" "Take him back to the palace and give him to Saeki, he'll know what to do" Fuji started to walk back to the mansion. "Oh, and bring the cat".

**X**  
**X**

**~Inside Seigaku's Castle~**

**~The Garden~**

"Yuuta, do you know where Syusuke is?" Asked Yumiko who was just passing the guarden when she saw her youngest brother training. The said boy turned and bowed to his sister. "No i haven't, Do need something from him?" "Ah... Its alright, thank you... Oh, and Yuuta?" "Yes?" "How long will you be staying this time? You'll at least have dinner with us wont you? We miss you terribly." Yuuta put down his sword and took his towel to wipe his face. "I guess i could" He said to her. He looked up and found his sister staring into space in front of her. He knows that look. He had seen it before along with his older brother. Yumiko was a seer. Born with the gift to be able to see events of the past, present and future. This gift was kept a secret from the king by their mother for he would surely use her for his own greed. Still not moving, Yuuta was beginning to worry. He stepped closer to Yumiko placed a hand on her shoulder. Yumiko blinked as if just realizing where she was. "Yuuta... When our brother gets home, please tell him to come see me. its important" Yuuta nodded and watched as his sister walked on. Something was up... "I have a bad feeling about this"

**X **  
**X**

**~Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~Corona Street~**

A hyper, red head was fuming as he walked along the crowd followed by his butler/lover. "Its unbelievable Oishi! He just left me there without even saying goodbye! and i really wanted to show him what i got!" The butler was trying to calm his young master down. "Now now, Eiji. You know what his highness is like... He must have found something interesting" 'Poor soul' He thought inwardly. He had nothing against the prince but his sadistic side is quite intimidating. Plus he worries for his lover sometimes. The boy doesn't seem to understand the boundary between his rank and that of the prince. It might hurt him someday. "Why don't we go back home for now Eiji... He did say he was going to the party didn't he?" "Siiii~igh, alright Oishi... hehe" Kikumaru smiled a mischievous smile and turned around to embrace the unprepared butler. Oishi turned red "E-Eiji! not here" The neko looked at his lover and giggled. "Lets hurry up and go home then, i'll show you what i bout" The Eiji leaned his head on his lover's shoulder so his blushing face would not be seen "And i bought something just for you too!" Oishi blinked. He wanted to see his lovers cute blushing face... "Okay" He grabbed Kikumaru's hand and walked/ran towards the carriage. "Oishi you perv..." "W-W-What?!"

**X**  
**X**

**~Castle of Seigaku~**

**~The Back Garden~**

She walked through the garden as if hypnotized. Something was calling her. Yumiko let go of all her senses allowing the invisible force to pull at her. She did not know how long she had walked of where she was going but she was being pulled away from the palace. she stopped as the castle wall had blocked her way. At first she thought that was it and started to regain her senses and then it happened. The pull had moved going to the right. Yumiko blinked multiple times. 'Odd...'  
That has never happened before. Just then she heard a commotion from the soldiers who guards the back gate. Yumiko walked closer and saw the soldiers scramble to open the gate then lined up and bowed as her younger brother, the first prince Fuji, walked in. Yumiko sighed. 'So it was her brother that-' Her thoughts were cut short when a knight walked. On his right shoulder was an unconscious body and on his other hand was a cage with a cat inside Yumiko's eyes went wide as she could see a strange glow surrounding the body. It was white and liquid like, running through the boys entire figure. She walked closer to the knight who wasn't yet aware of her presence. Yumiko raised her hand and was about to touch the boys forehead when the knight finally stopped and turned to her, looking surprised. "Ah! princess Yumiko, I'm sorry i didn't see you there" The knight looked nervous as he tried to explain. "Um- this is- your brother, he-" "Its alright Momoshiro" Fuji was beside her now. Yumiko gave a respective bow and smiled. "welcome back Fuji" Fuji nodded "Thank you sister" Yumiko turned back to the unconscious boy "We had a duel and he lost. I believe i had over done it and brought him here to be treated" Said Fuji who now had his arms on her shoulder, leader her away from the boy. He looked back to Momoshiro just before he turned the corner with a dazed Yumiko. "Bring him to Saeki".

"Sister.. Are you alright?" Fuji asked seriously. When he has seen her sister looking at Ryoma, Yumiko looked as if she was about to cry. The first thing he thought was that her gift was at work. Yumiko lightly shook her head. Waking up from the haze of visions. "Come sister, let me take you to your room to rest" Yumiko, still unable to speak, nodded and instantly winced. Her head was throbbing. "Fuji..." She said almost a whisper. Worried, Fuji stopped to let her rest for a i bit. "What's wrong Yumiko? do you hurt anywhere?" she finally looked at him. Fuji opened his eyes and she could clearly see he was worried for her. She smiled and shook her head again. "Fuji, who ever that boy is... Don't let him go" Fuji was surprised. Since it was his sister, there had to be a deeper meaning. "why?" "Its just... A feeling... That boy is where he should be until... I dont know. Its so strange Fuji, i've been in and out of my visions since this morning." Fuji walked them to her bedroom door. "Its alright sister, i know he's has magic in him, must be a wizard in training." "You have a bit of magic in you as well, don't you Fuji?" "... Saa..." Fuji smiled as he bowed to her sister before exiting the room. "Keep him secret" He heard his sister say before he closed the door. The boy was getting more and more interesting every minute.

**X**  
**X**

Momoshiro laid the unconscious boy onto the big, satin covered bed. "That will do, thank you Takeshi" Saeki said, cloth and ointment for the bruised on the boy's lips, and abdomen. All Fuji's doing. "Er... He's not badly hurt is he?" Momoshiro asked. He's been feeling guilty for not being able to help the boy. "He'll be fine, nothing looks serious, just a bruised lip" Saeki lifted Ryoma's shirt and saw a bruise "And abdomen" He added. He proceeded to pour ointment on the cloth and dabbed it on Ryomas lips. Sensing Momoshiro hadn't left yet. Saeki felt compeled to say something "So, what's the boy's name?" "Ah... What was his name? Ryoto or something" "Ryoto?... Strange name" "He's a strange kid... Had to be to get you know who's attention" Saeki nodded but didn't say anything. "Where did he come form?" Momoshiro scratched his head. "He came out of thin air... Literally. Outside the second floor window the prince was in... i thought he must be a wizard or something" "Wizard? he has a sword doesn't he? How odd... Its rare for a wizard in training to use a sword. They're not a very good medium for magic" Saeki placed a fast healing cream on the bruises and stood up. "Well, im done here, i best be leaving before his highness comes in, you too Takeshi" "What? you're leaving him here? but this is prince Fuji's room!" Saeki turned to a flustered Momoshiro and smirked "You already know don't you?" Momo turned red and marched out the door without looking back. It was only then that Saeki noticed the cage on the side of the bed. Curious, Saeki walked closer to find a curled up cat. He was about to put his hand inside to pat the cat when a drowsy voice said. "Don't touch my cat" Saeki turned hies head to the now, awaking boy. It was a funny and an oh so cute sight really. A Healthy young man waking up with no shirt on. Skin lightly tanned and body fit to a T, messy dark, green licked hair. He was rubbing his eyes as he struggled to get in a sitting position. Definitely not the body of a wizard. Then he yawned only to wince.

Ryoma brought his hands to his lips "Ah!" His golden eyes widen, remembering everything now. He looked around frantically "Karupin" he said when he saw his cat. A bit wobbly, he stood up and , ignoring Saeki completely, Knelt down beside the cage and opened it. The cat jumped into Ryomas waiting arms. It was a moment after that Ryoma bothered to look at The white/silver haired man. "Where am i?" He asked. Saeki opened his mouth to answer "You are in my room... Echizen Ryoma" Fuji had entered the room and was now leaning next to the door. "That will be all Saeki" He said, his eyes open. "Yes your highness" Saeki bowed and left the rooom.

The room was silent, both analyzing the other. "You cheated" said Ryoma who was now standing with his cat on his shoulders. Fuji soaked up the image in front of him. 'That is a body who had trained for hours under the heat of the sun and his roughened hands from wielding a sword' "We never agreed on a clean fight" "Hmm... I wont loose next time" He said as he put Karupin on the floor. "So i lost, what do you want?" just as Ryoma said that, they heard a rumbling sound. Fuji's eyes widened again. He had opened his eyes more times that day then he did in 6 months. Ryoma's cheeks turned red. "Urg... " "My... Are you hungry?" Even thought he's blushing, his pride wouldn't let him admit it. "No, just tell me what you want" Fuji put on his masked once more and he walked to where Ryoma was. Karupin who was ontop of the bed started to his at the approaching prince. Ryoma patted his cat and she instantly stopped though she looked like she was ready t pounce. "Lets eat first" fuji said. He walked towards his closet and started searching for something. "What are you doing?" Ryoma asked. "would you like to walk around this palace shirtless? I don't mind really but my sister and mother are quite conservative." He threw Ryoma a plain white shirt. Ryoma caught it and stared at his suspiciously. Fuji merely cocked his head to the side acting innocent as he stood there with his eyes closed once more and a smile on his face. Sighing in defeat, Ryoma put on the white shirt and Fuji liked what he saw. "Ah... You are a prince?" As if just realizing, Ryoma took a good look at Fuji. He was half a head taller than Ryoma and even thought he looked frail, Fuji was strong. Ryoma's stomach rubbled again and Fuji chuckled, causing him to blush harder. "Lets go then, to the dining hall" Fuji exited the room and Ryoma, unwillingly, followed with Karupin on his tail.

**X**  
**X**

**~The Northern Boarders of Seigaku~**

**~Northern Watch Tower~**

Kamio Akira yawned for the hundredth time that day. "Damn! Watch duty is the worst, it puts a damper on my rythem" Has assigned to be watch guard for the northern border for a week with Ibu Shinji. The man was a good friend but to be stuck with for 7 days... He wouldn't have been his first choice. Kamio stepped away from the tower window to get some food for a moment when "Ah" Shinji said "What is it?" Shinji pointed at something in the distance. "Someone's coming" Kamio stood next to Shinji, trying to get a better look. When the figures came closer, they could distinguish the kingdoms royal flag being raised. "AH! its the commander! Open the gates!" Both him and Shinji went down from the tower and opened the massive north gates.  
A moment later, their commander riding a glorious white horse entered, followed by 100 riders. Kamio whistled "They look so cool" he said. as the last of the riders passed by. The Commander had walked stopped a few steps from them and dismounted his horse. As he approach, Kamio and Shinji saluted. "Commander Tezuka sir!" He said stoic man nodded. "How is the watch?" "Nothing, out of the ordinary sir" "yes... it's boring"Shinji said, only to be elbowed by Kamio. Tezuka merely nodded again. "The rebels has struck again on the village not far from here. be on alert and don't let your guard down" Tezuka turned and went back on his horse. When the commander was out of ear shot. Kamio turned to Shinji fuming. "What was that for?! Bored?! He's the commander! he's not gonna listen to any of our complains!" "Ah.. You're right.... He's not going to listen to us... He's got more important things to worry about then our petty complaints... Im not saying he's a bad commander, Its just he's always busy and doesn't have time for~" "Aaaah! Stop talking to yourself Shinji!!!"

**X**  
**X**

**~Inside the Castle~**

**~The Dining Hall~**

Ryoma followed Fuji into the dining hall. The first thing that caught his eyes was a large portrait of a man who wore a crown and armor. "That is the first king of Seigaku, my great great great great great great grandfather, Theosis Fuji," Fuji said as they walked passed it "Come Ryoma, sit with me" Fuji sat at the very end of a very long table. Ryoma sat to Fuji's left. Karupin sat on the chair to Ryomas left as well. When both were seated. Rows of maids entered the room each pushing carts and carts of food. Ryoma's eyes widened. Not long after, the maids all stood near the walls, waiting for further orders. Ryoma stared at all the food on the table and turned to Fuji. "Who else is coming to eat?" "no one, just you and me" "Hah?" Ryoma looked at the food again "We can't eat all this" "You don't have to finish it all. The left overs will be fed to the dogs or thrown out" Ryoma turned serious. "Don't waste gifts" "Gifts?" Ryoma nodded. "The food we eat are gifts from the plants and animals that lives among us... Respect those who feed us" Years of living in a forest of pure nature creatures and priest can boast anyones morals up. Fuji widened his eyes in surprise AGAIN! The maids who heard all gasped and waited for the prince to have him punished for his rudeness. His highness's reaction made them all gasped even louder as all of them brought their hands to theirs mouths and chest in surprise. "Saa~ You're right. I shall see to it later with the servants" fuji watched as Ryoma nod at him then began eating. Fuji stayed quiet for awhile and was feeling strangely content just to watch the obviously hungry boy chomp down food. 'I cannot believe i was just lectured by a no name street rat. This behavior will not go unpunished... No matter how cute he is'

"Ne, Ryoma, since you lost to me, i've just thought of what i want from you" Fuji said, waiting for the said boy to look at him "What?" Ryoma asked. A devious smile started to appear on his face, his eyes partly opened. The blue in them brimming with dark mystery. For the women in the room the prince was sexy as hell. For Ryoma he was Scary as hell. "You-" Fuji placed his right elbow on top of the table with his chin lightly resting on his right hand. "-Ryoma..." He slowly lifted his left hand to Ryomas parted pink lips. Fuji caressed the stunned boys bottom lips and just as slowly, brought it to his own mouth and licked his thumb seductively.

"Will become my slave"

**X**  
**X**

**Well?!?! Was it okay? Please review! I need to know what you people think!!! Negative of Positive is fine so long as it has basis! Too fast? too Slow? Too boring? Too awesome?... XD joke. **

***sign* look at me i'm panicking while posting this XD forgive my noobness. **  
**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own POT!**

**Here it is! chapter 4! yey! hehe~**  
**Thank you so much for your reviews! i really enjoy reading them. They give me a push to type. Im currently making my portfolio for college so the next chap is gonna take awhile! Anyway. i hope you enjoy this!**

**X**  
**X**

**~Inside the Castle~**

**~The Dining Hall~**

**Recap~**

"You-" Fuji placed his right elbow on top of the table with his chin lightly resting on his right hand. "-Ryoma..." He slowly lifted his left hand to Ryomas parted pink lips. Fuji caressed the stunned boys bottom lips and just as slowly, brought it to his own mouth and licked his thumb seductively.

"Will become my slave"

**End of Recap~**

The maids could barely contain their squeals. They'd have killed to be in Ryoma's position right now... Though he'd have given it to them for free and then some.

Ryoma just stared, not moving an inch. Both boys fell into silence and tension started to fill the air. Fuji could almost hear the wheels in Ryoma's head turning.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Ting!

Without a word, Ryoma stood up and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Asked an amused Fuji. "Out" was all Ryoma said not slowing down to answer. "Saa~ i see..." Fuji just sat calmly as he took a glass of wine and brought it to his lips. "I guess your not as honorable as i thought you were"

Ryoma froze in his step. The words Honor, Pride and Ego has that effect on him. He turned to fuji who was now drinking. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Well" Said the smiling man. "You lost to me yet your not willing to accept the consequence" "Conse-" Pissed, Ryoma stomped back till he was standing beside Fuji's chair. "I just wanted Karupin if i won! And you want-" "You should have thought of that before challenging me" Ryoma and Fuji were having a staring contest now. Ryoma was torn between his goal and his pride... He did lose... And he should have asked Fuji what he wanted if he won before engaging... 'ITS NOT FAIR!' "But..." Ryoma's hands were clenched now and his eyes narrowed trying to contain his emotions "There are things i need to do..." Those words broadened Fuji's smile 'So he's willing' "Things?" he probed gently. Ryoma looked at him again and Fuji was slightly taken aback. There was something in Ryoma's eyes... "...Im looking for someone." "Oh? Who?" When Ryoma didn't answer, Fuji just smiled. "You can still do whatever you want... Just so long as that I'm your first priority and of course you must do what i tell you" Ryoma frowned. "I don't like how that sounds" Fuji laughed "You are too honest, Ryoma... But thats my condition" Ryoma turned his head to the side and stared outside the window. "Alright.... But i cant make you my first priority" Fuji merely turned to his food and began to eat "Saa~ Like i said, you are too honest"

Defeated, Ryoma sat back down and just then noticed that Karupin, currently gnawing on a thick juicy steak, had never left her chair. "Traitor" "Ryoma" Fuji called. Ryoma turned to him only to see a soup filled spoon. "... What are you doing?" Fuji smiled. "Spoon feeding" The maids squealed and Ryoma's right eye twitched. "I'm capable of feeding myself thank you" Ryoma turned to his plate and was about to take his spoon when he felt an ominous aura coming from Fuji who was still smiling. Fuji lowered his hand holding the spoon and turned to a maid. He whispered something to her. What worried Ryoma was how she seemed to pale at whatever the demon said. She nodded and rushed away. "What did you say to her?" Ryoma asked. "You'll see"

A few moments later, The maid returned with a pitcher. She placed it on the table, her hands slightly shaking and hastily stepped away. Fuji reached over and took Ryoma's cup. He then filled the cup with the contents of the pitcher and then pours some on his own cup. "Cheers, Ryoma" Unaware of the danger, Ryoma brought the cut to his lips. The next thing that happened, someone has grabbed the back of his head and was forcing the whole drink down his throat. The maids all stared in horror as the prince forced down the contents. Ryoma started to cough and then his eyes widened and watered. He started wheezing, his hands , shaking, clutching his neck. He frantically looked for his water and gulped it greedily but it did not lessen the vomiting taste. "You don't like the special drink, Ryoma? I had the castle doctor make this especially for my taste." Fuji said as he took a sip from his cup. He gave a slight shiver and smiled. "Aah~ that hits the spot" Ryoma was crying now. "H-H How could -gasp!- How could you drink that -ugh-" This time, Ryoma stood up and ran into the kitchen. The cooks watched, feeling pitiful towards him as He, was slightly green now, ran to the nearest water and started frantically drinking and washing his mouth.

Fuji stayed where he was and has now finished his cup. "Dr. Sadaharu outdone himself this time with his latest health drink. I must give him a raise"

**X**  
**X**

**~The Throne Room~**

A tap on the giant double doors to the throne room brought Rustam out of his thoughts. He nodded to his doorman and the door was opened. A servant entered first, announcing the the person who seeks his audience. "Commander Tezuka Kunimitsu" 'Finally!' Rustam thought as he got off from his high chair. Tezuka entered and walked across the room until he wasjust a few steps in front of the kings chair. He knelt down and bowed his head "My lord" "Stand up and report" Tezuka stoop up. "We found the merchant, my lord, hiding in the village up north" "Is he here? Bring him in!" Rustam shouted. 'At last! The bastard had eluded him for months!' Tezuka nodded and ordered the guards to bring the man in. A young man with black hair, wearing an expensive purple robe with a silver sash around his waist was dragged inside with chains on his wrists. "Mr. Mizuki " The king's voice boomed around the large room. The said man shrieked and swallowed hard. "Did you honestly think you can escape me?" Rustam said menacingly as he stared venomously at the trembling merchant. The king came down from his throne and took out a wrapped cloth from his pocket. He opened it and showed it to the merchant. Inside the cloth was a shard of red stone. "Do you remember this?" The king asked. "6 months ago you came to me willing to sell information about this blue stone but when i sent my soldiers to bring you to the palace... You ran away... Why?"

Mizuki was sweating hard now. Trying to avoid the kings eyes. "Look at me" commanded the king. Mizuki did so and started to respond. "A man" He said "A man came to me and said you would have me killed after i give you the information about it" He lied but lying was not the problem, he was a professional Businessman, lying was a recommended skill. "Who?" asked the king "I don't know. The man snuck into my home and waited for me to arrive, he was wearing a hood so i did not see his face. He told me he came to warn me." Mizuki said, making up as he went along "Is that so?" Said the king. "You are here now though... So tell me about this stone." Mizuki stayed silent, hopping to stall. "Well?" Mizuki swallowed. "I... I don't know personally but I have a book at home that says everything about the stone, if his majesty would just let me get it-" "I ill send someone to get it or you" Rustam snapped his finger. Panicked Mizuki thought fast. "It has traps surrounding it, my lord. Only i know how to get past them." Rustam raised an eyebrow at him "You placed traps around it? It must truly be a valuable book... Very well. Tezuka!" The commander stepped forward and bowed "Yes, my lord?" "Escort Mr. Mizuki back to his house to get the book. Do it now and be quick!" The guards rushed to unchain the merchant and for a moment, Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief but the feeling instantly left him as he stared up to the formidable Commander Tezuka Kunimitso. "Lets go" Mizuki did as he was told and silently prayed that everything would work out. 'Don't screw this one up, Atsushi!'

**X**  
**X**

**~Corona Street~**

**~Tachibana Residence~**

Tachibana Ann was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of vegetable soup when a she heard a knock on the back door. She peaked out the window to see who it was and smiled. She opened the door.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" The Knight smiled goofily as he handed Ann a beautiful bouquet of roses. "I miss you" He said, blushing. "~Giggle~ Weren't you just here this morning?" Ann said as she stepped aside for Momoshiro to enter. "This morning i was here for your brother, I was placing an order. Now though ~cough~ I came to see you" Ann just gave him a big smile and gave him a chase kiss on the lips. "My soup is done. You must be starving." She took two bowls out and scooped out soup from the pot to pour into the bowls. When the bowl was full, Ann took 2 spoons out, then two cups and took fruits out from a box and started making juice.

Meanwhile Momoshiro was enjoying watching Ann zip around the room. She had always been a busy body person. She could never sit still long and had strive to learn as much about anything as she can. From sword fighting to cooking, Forging to knitting and even academics, which includes reading writing and politics. This resulted to her becoming somewhat of a tomboy. An action that was seen as inappropriate for women in the upper class who secretly were jealous of her. Ann was a pretty woman no doubt but she had no female friends. If it wasn't for her brother, Tachibana Kippei, the best blacksmith in all of the 3 great kingdoms, she would have become a social outcast... Which for Momoshiro was completely Bull! She's perfect! Can't those snotty rich bastards see that?

"Momo?" "Ha?" Momo snapped out from his thoughts find Ann inched away from his face. Surprised, Momo jumped back and fell of the chair. "Momoshiro! are you okay?" Ann helped a red face Momo up. "Y-yeah! Wahahaha! I was just um~" ann just shook her head. "You're always like this around me" she smiled. "So, how was your day? anything interesting happened?" She said as she set the soup and drinks on the table. "Yeah, the prince found a new interest" Ann stopped her actions and her eyes went wide. "Really? Who?" Momo scratched his head "Some guy name Ryota" "I wish him good luck" "Pffft! The prince just found him interesting. What luck?" Ann frowned a bit. "Speaking of the royal family... My brother just got an order from the palace... Weapons for war. Whats happening Momo?" She turned worry eyed at the knight who sighed in defeat.

"Its not looking good Ann. Ever since king Rustam took the throne, we've been having conflicts with the kingdoms of Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai. For now though, Rikkai Dai is lying low, its the Hyoutei im worried about."

"What started the conflict in the first place?" Ann asked, soup forgotten. Momo leaned closer in seriousness.

"I heard this from the guards up at the castle. King Rustam seems to be looking for something"

"Something?"

"Not really sure myself... They said that ever since that incident 12 years ago. When the oracle came down from her tower and spoke to the councils about a... A... Well, some sort of powerful weapon i think, that king Rustam started looking for it. When the other kingdoms caught wind of this, they started searching too. Thats how it started at least"

"And did they find it?"

"Don't think so... I think its written in a book somewhere, about the whereabouts of this weapon but the book was stolen from the palace years ago"

Ann raised a brow "Such an important item got stolen so easily? How?"

Momo shrug "Dono, They found the man who stole it but seems he had sold the book by then. Its still out there somewhere, that must be what the king is looking for"

"Hmmmm.... "

The door to the kitchen opened and both turned to see Ann's older, Kippei enter holding a bag of grocery. Ann and Momo stood. Ann went to her brother and kissed him on the cheeks "Welcome home brother" Kippei smiled at his sister and nodded at Momo. "Good evening, Takeshi" Momo nodded in return "Evning, you've been pretty busy, coming home so late there past few days" Tachibana sat on a chair and Ann immediately prepared his dinner. "Work's pilling up, what with a threat of war seems to increase i've been ordered to make 10 thousand new swords, shields, armors, the works... And thats only this week... The farmers are starting to store food as well... Me and my workers will not be having much sleep these next few weeks."

They all fell silent as the implications of Tachibana's words sank in. This was real. It was really happening... The preparations for war has begun.

**X**  
**X**

**~Inside the castle~**

**~First Prince's Chambers~**

**~Later that night~**

Ryoma was ANNOYED! More annoyed than he could ever remember. The priest Logan could irritate him but not to this degree. After he had finish vomiting whatever Fuji had made him drink, Ryoma walked back into the dining hall to find that Fuji had left to go to a dinner party and he was to wait for his return in his room. He was not allowed to leave or go anywhere in or out of the castle until Fuji comes back. Since he had to follow orders now, Ryoma was currently lying on the floor on his belly with Karupin nested comfortably on the satin covered stayed in that position for a few minutes and groaned out loud. He was bored. He didn't have his sword to train and Karupin was ignoring him. A whole world outside waiting to be explored and he's stuck in this room doing nothing... He was not happy.

He continues lying there on the floor until-

"Meow!" Karupin stood up on the bed, facing the window. Ryoma as well had sat up and stare out the window. Ryoma sniffed the air and stood up to walk to the window.

"Fire" he said to himself. He rushed to Fuji's closet and grabbed his cloak. As he was about to go out from the window, he felt Karupin jump on his shoulders. "Not this time Karupin. Stay in the castle" As if understanding what she was told, Karupin jumped of Ryoma's shoulder and back on the bed. She then sat and stared at Ryoma, looking somewhat upset that she was told to stay. "Sorry and thanks" He said and jumped out the window. Absolutely no qualms that he was 10 stories up.

**X**  
**X**

Fuji sighed as he sat in his carriage. He really wanted to stay and play with his new interest some more. He stared out the window without seeing anything. The sky was dark now and there was barely no one on the streets ecept one hooded person who seemed to be in a hurry. Ignoring this Fuji returned to his last thought when something suddenly clicked. "Stop the cart!" Fuji demanded. His eyes open with rage. "Your highness?" the coach man said in uncertainly when Fuji stepped out of the cart "Wait here" Was all Fuji said as he ran after the hooded figure he had rode passed a moment before.

**X**  
**X**

Ryoma was walking blind. There was no lights on the street. The only light was the faint glow of the stars. He turned a corner, following the smell of fire as his only map, when suddenly someone grabbed him by he shoulders and slammed his back on the wall hard.

"You little lier" Hissed a voice. Surprised and a bit dazed, Ryoma focused his sight on the figure who has braced him on the wall. Angry blue eyes stared back at his golden ones. "Fuji? Why are you here?" Ryoma asked. Fuji's eyes turned even more dangerous and he had lost his smile, replaced by a sneer. "I believed you to be an honest man but i see you had played me all along" said Fuji in a dangerously low voice. Fuji brought a hand to Ryomas neck and tightened his hold. A confused Ryoma fought for air as he raised both hands to his neck trying to peal of Fuji;s hand.

"You were trying to escape while i was away... I should have known better. There is no such thing as an honest man in this world"

"N-n-no-" gasped Ryoma. He tried kicking but both his legs were now braced with one of Fuji's legs.

"You dared to toy with me.... You are dead" Fuji tightened his hold even more and Ryoma could feel himself begin to loose consciousness. "F-f-fire..." He rasped out as a last attempt to reason with the angry prince. Miraculously, it was the prince's sadistic self that saved Ryoma as Fuji would rather enjoy watching his enemies die a slow and torturous death over a quick one. He loosened his hold on Ryoma's neck, planning to make he boy believe he will live after all only for Fuji to give the finishing blow. "F-fire" Ryoma rasped out as soon as he can. "What?" Fuji snapped. "Tell me one goos reason why i should let you live" Ryoma took a few breaths "I smelled fire coming from the village" He said weakly as he felt Fuji starting to tighten his hold once more "I wasn't running away... Honest" Fuji said nothing as he stared into glittering golden eyes, effect from the unshed tears and the reflection on the moon. Without a word, Fuji let go and Ryoma fell to his knees, gasping. Ryoma could not believe that such a feminine looking man could have such monstrous strength. Ryoma bet Fuji could have snapped his neck if he wanted to.

Ryoma looked up from where he was kneeling to see Fuji staring ar him with cold eyes. He swallowed. "So you're telling me you left the castle because you smelled fire coming from the village?" Asked Fuji who obviously don't believe a word Ryoma said. Fuji knelt down one knee so they could be face to face. "I don't smell anything Ryoma. Come now, if you tell me the truth i might lower your punishment"

Hearing that statement, Ruoma narrowed his eyes. "I don't lie" was all he said. Ryoma grabbed Fuji's hand and with wobbly legs, stood up. "I'll show you" Said Ryoma as he pulled on Fuji's hand to follow. 5 turns later was when it hit Fuji. The smell of burning wood.

"Water! some get water!"

"Oh my god! They're all trapped inside!"

"Someone help them!"

Fuji stared at the scene. Two, two story houses were on fire and people were running around frantically. Some were crying. Men were throwing buckets of water on it and some tried to stomp it with wet clothes. Ryoma and Fuji went closer. "What happened?" Fuji asked a man who had just thrown water onto the burning inferno. The man turned to Fuji and when he realized who he was he nearly jumped into the fire. "Your highness!" He gasped in surprise "what happened?" Fuji repeated. "We dont know you're highness. The house on the right suddenly bursted into flames and now the fire had spread into other house"

While Fuji was talking to the man, Ryoma was looking intently into the fire as if able to see inside. No he couldn't se... But he could hear... A cry! Ryoma's golden eyes widened in horror. Without a second thought, he ran inside the burning house just as the boor way collapsed. Fuji saw it all, for him it was like slow motion. His heart stopped beating and everything around him disappeared. 'He's going o die!'

A second later, he was now shouting orders to the men and women that could hear him. 'I will not let you die!'

With Fuji's orders, they were able to lessen the spread of the fire but his true concern was Ryoma. He had been inside for almost 5 minutes, he could have died from suffocation if not from burning or from falling. Fuji started to sweat, adn his hands slightly trembled. 'No, you cant die... No No NO!' Fuji began to run towards the burning house but he was stopped.

"I command you to let me through!" He shouted without looking who had restrain him. "I'm afraid we cannot do that you're highness!" Fuji turned to see it was Momoshiro along with the blacksmith tachibana who was holding him. "Ryoma is in there! Someone get him out-" Just as Fuji said that, they heard a crash. Fuji turned to see a figure had emerged from the house coming from the side window. Just then the house completely collapsed. "RYOMA!" Fuji wrenched himself off of the two men and rushed to Ryoma's side. Ryoma was lying on his side on the ground, crunched like a protective ball. Fuji feared he was wounded. "Ryoma!" Fuji said as he turned the boy towards him and was surprised at what he was. Momoshiro and the Tachibana siblings who had followed the prince all gasped. In Ryoma's arms, completely unharmed, was a baby. "I couldn't same them all..." Ryoma said in a pained whisper as tears flowed freely down his ash covered face. "I couldn't save them!" He said in despair. Ann was the first to snap out of it. She moved next to Ryoma and gently took the now crying baby. Ryoma's worry filled eyes stared at the baby. "He's alright" Ann said in a soothing voice to both Ryoma and the baby. "Its going to be alright"

Ryoma allowed a small smile to appear as the knowledge that the baby was okay sank in.

"Ryoma!" A distant voice yelled

And then.... Everything around him went black once more.

**X**  
**X**

**Hahaha! its only been a day and so many crap has happened to Ryo already! Even i feel sorry for him... And Im the one writing the story! XD**

**I hope you liked it! pls. review!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own POT!**

**Siiii~gh... I luv reading your reviews. It makes me go all teary eyed *Blows on tissue* XD Anyway, someone asked me to write down the characters in my story along with their role. So since i am literally making this story up as i write. Every time I add or introduce another POT character... Or made up ones, ill write down their names and role in the beginning of every chapter. That okay? I'll start with this chap! ^^**

**Characters:**

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason i wanter her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story!^_^ need i say more? (... incase i do, please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother(deceased), she was named the witch of the immortal**  
** forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjuro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust(race) and the head lady of the Mystic village **  
** in the Forest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust(race) and the grand daughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji **

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. She can see **  
** glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku. **

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under Commander **  
** Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander **  
** Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor **

**... Wow! i had no idea i've so much characters already! Good thing I typed this down! This will help me to remember so much more than you guys and there are still more characters comin! **

**Oh and a -ehem- slight RyoFuji action cumin you're way ;D **

* * *

**~The Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~ Corona Village~ **

It was early morning and the first ray of sun had just broken through the horizon. The village people was slowly waking up to begin their daily tasks. The bakers began to bake, the merchants dusting their merchandises. Fishermen who woke up earlier than the rest had just returned from the fishing in the deep. The farmers, the weavers, the children and even the guards. Slowly at first and then it began to grow, about the nights event and an unexpected figure.

"Was it true? Did the first prince really came to assist in putting out the fire last night?"

"Its true! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"It seems he was heading to a party with one of the high nobles but instead came to help put out the fire!"

"He ordered his servant to go inside a burning house to save the occupants!"

"Only the baby survived thought-"

"I still cant believe it, the prince has never given us a second thought. What could have changed?"

"Maybe he came for another reason but just happened to bass by the fire"

"Oh! i wish i had seen him!"

"They said he had the dead buried and gave condolence money to the family members"

"What's he planning?"

"Oi! watch what you say or you'll get executed!"

Talks of the same was heard through out the village but the said man himself paid no head for he was currently occupied with a more important matter.

Fuji Syuusuke, the first prince and heir to the throne... The prodigy, the wolf in sheep's clothing, the two faced, the player, the sadist, the monster fighter... All of these names bestowed to Fuji by those around him who had known Fuji for years...

'Where are they now?'

Fuji stared at his slightly shaking hands. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to the sleeping figure under the covers. Fuji was deeply troubled... Or rather confused. He could not understand the feelings that was crushing his heart. Remembering what had happened last night, what he would have done to Ryoma was giving him a painful ache in his chest. But why though? It would not have been the first time he had taken a life and yet... What was this feeling?

Slowly so as not to awaken Ryoma, Fuji turned with weary eyes to the sleeping boy. The soft rays of early morning sun caressed Ryoma's lightly tanned complexion. Making it seem as if he was glowing. Fuji's eyes travelled from Ryoma's messy black with a tint of green hair that made him look exotic, framing his face and covering his forehead. His long eyelashes that Fuji knows curtains beautiful golden eyes. His soft pink and insanely kissable lips... Lips marred by a cut that he himself made...

Fuji shook involuntarily. There it was again! That feeling! Frustrated, fuji raked a hand through his hair. What was happening to him? A whimper made Fuji turn to see Ryoma seemingly having a nightmare. Very unlike him, Fuji moved closer and raised his hand to touch Ryoma's face, hoping to comfort him. When his hand was but a breath away, his eyes saw the fresh, painful looking bruise on Ryoma's neck and Fuji froze. Unable to take it, Fuji got of the bed and left his room as fast as he can.

Walking aimlessly, Fuji was unaware when he had bumped into someone. "Oh!" The gasped went unheard by fuji as he continued on his way.

**X**  
**X**

Yumiko stared sadly at her brothers back. 'Im sorry Fuji but you need this' She thought to herself as she started to turned the other way. Then she stopped. '... Then again, a little help never hurts' She turned around to see her brothers retreating back.

**X**  
**X**

"Its called guilt!"

Fuji blinked and turned to see his sister smiling gently at him. "What-"

"Don't walk away Syuusuke, you need this. Its been long over due" Before fuji could say a word, Yumiko had gave him a small bow and walked away.

"... Guilt?"

**X**  
**X**

The Kaidou Residence

Kaoru Kaidou, one of the knights of Seigaku, gulped down the last remaining water from his jug. He had just returned home from his usual morning run around the city and was greeted by his mother, Hodzumi, who was preparing breakfast. "Good morning dear, did you have a nice run?" "Mother, Good morning" He kissed his mothers cheek and started helping his mother. "I heard that there was a fire in the market place last night" His mother gasped, "Was anyone hurt?" "Yes... Two people died, a couple. They were asleep when the fire happened. Though, seems Prince Fuji came to help put out the fire and saved a baby" Hodzumi stopped completely and turned to her son "The first prince?" She thought for a moment "How... Odd" Kaidou started the fire. "Thought so too."

The door opened. Kaidou turned to see his younger brother Hazue wearing his new army uniform that was a bit loose and his right hand holding a cloth wrapped sword. Their mother took one look at his younger brother and her eyes started to water. "Oh Hazue..." She walked to her son and held him. Kaidou could only holder her shoulders to comfort her. His mother found it very hard to accept the thought of another son being made to become a soldier but it was the law. Once a boy turns eleven he will he sent to the castle to begin training. After a moment, Hodzumi calmed down and went back to preparing breakfast.

"Brother, i think somethings moving in your bag" Said Hazue when he sat down across his brother. "hah?" Kaido turned to his bag that was slung on the back of his chair. "Oh, thats nothing" He said a bit nervously. He did more than just running that morning. He was asked by the castle doctor to buy a bag full of a kind of bugs he did not care of remembering the name since the thought of what they were going to be used for scared him to death. Kaido looked at his brother who was now playing with his now unwrapped sword and was blissfully unaware of the danger ahead. "I bet the training's gonna be really tough! I heard a lot of soldiers in training collapse of exhaustion but when they wake up they're fully energized! I'll definitely train hard" Hazue said gleefully. 'Oh you'll faint alright but its not because of training' "The training's fine but ... make sure to have something extremely sweet to eat with you always and don't get caught" said Kaido "Extremely sweet? what for?" Asked the confused boy. Kaido glanced at his bag pack and turned to his brother looking sorry. "Just... Trust me on this."

**X**  
**X**

**Fuji's P.O.V.**

Half an hour of wondering later, Fuji returned to his room. Ryoma whimpered again as Fuji quietly sat on the bed. He lightly brushed his fingers on the bruised neck. "I... I'm sorry" He said to the sleeping boy. "... I'm really sorry, Ryoma... " At a loss for words. Fuji caressed Ryomas face, feeling his warmth. He tenderly brushed Ryoma's hair of his face and cupped Ryoma's right cheek. Fuji lowered his head until his lips touched Ryoma's neck. "Im sorry" He whispered as he kissed the bruise, "Im sorry". Fuji kept on placing light kisses and he felt Ryoma's neck vibrate as another whimper escaped those pink lips. Fuji trailed kisses to Ryoma's chin. Both his hands were now on wither side of Ryoma's head as fuji lightly kissed Ryoma's cheeks then his eyelids, then the tip of his nose and on either corner of his mouth. Fuji started to tremble, his need growing. He leaned his forehead on Ryoma's as he took calming breathes. His eyes partly open, Fuji saw Ryomas tongue dart out to moisten his lips and his eyes started to flutter open.

**Ryoma's P.O.V.**

Something warm and tingly was moving across his neck, bringing him out from the fogs of a disturbing dream. "Im sorry" Ryoma heard a familiar voice say. He struggled to say its alright but what came out was a whimper instead. He felt warm breathing on his face now. First on his chin and soon, someone was cradling his face. Big, warm hands making him feel... Safe. When the pair of lips kissed both corners of his mouth and purposely avoided his lips, Ryoma inwardly pouted. 'I wanted ...' Ryoma then felt someone's forehead leaning on his and it felt heavy. He struggled to open his eyes eyes. Ryoma found it hard though, he was not used to waking up early. Forcing his eyes to open, Ryoma licked his lip.'Get off' Was what he wanted to say but what came out was- "Mmmm..." He blinked his eyes a couple of times to focus his sight. His eyes saw beautiful blue orbs and for a moment, he kept starring at them. Ryoma had decided then and there that blue would be his favorite color. Fuji blinked. In shock and horror(Though mostly horror) at realizing who was kissing him, Ryoma's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he gasped. Instantly, Fuji lowered his head and claimed Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma's body froze but this didn't faze Fuji in fact it only urged him further,

Fuji placed one hand behind the still stunned Ryoma's head as he angled they're mouths to deepen the kiss. Ryoma was struggling to push him off now. He used his other hand to clamp both of Ryoma's over his head and Fuji couldn't help but smirk when he saw panic in Ryoma's eyes. When Ryoma clamped his both his eyes and mouth tight, Fuji began to play with the younger boy's bottom lips. He nibbled and sucked and licked until it was swollen red. Fuji took his hand from behind Ryoma's head and placed it inside Ryoma's shirt, caressing his stomach first then moving upward. Fuji smirked again when he felt Ryoma shiver. He stopped playing with Ryoma's lips for a moment and brought his to Ryoma's ear and bit hard but not enough to wound. "Ah!" Ryoma gasped, his face now completely red with embarrassment. "Stop!" He tried to struggle again but it was no use.

"Not yet" whispered Fuji who was now trailing kissed down the side of Ryomas neck. Fuji reached the curve between Ryoma's neck and shoulders and started to suck and grind his teeth on the flesh making Ryoma shiver again. He believed this was all a dream and even though Ryoma's not sure what was happening he didn't dislike it either so... He should just enjoy it right? Ryoma stopped struggling. His toes curled as he moves his head to give Fuji better access. Ryoma felt the hand on his stomach move slowly upward until it reached his nipple. It was when Ryoma lost it. His back arched and he started to pant and moan. Fuji could hear the loud pounding of his heart as he went back to plunder Ryoma's mouth. He released Ryomas hands to unbutton the boys shirt. Ryoma's now free hands clutched the pillow on either side of his head hard when Fuji's hand slid down to the bulge on His pants and started rubbing his palm on it in circular motions. Ryoma's head snapped back as his back arched again and he moaned loudly. By now Fuji had removed both their shirts was positioning himself between Ryoma's legs, all without stopping his ministrations on Ryomas body.

"Ahhh~ F... Fuji! Nnnh!"

Knock Knock Knock! "Prince Fuji, I am here to prepare your bath"

Both stiffened. One from anger at the disturbance and the other from shock at realizing... This was all real. In an instant, Ryoma had rolled to his right side until he fell on the floor but even then he didn't stop. He kept on rolling until he hit the wall where he sat up with his back against it panting with intense eyes(completely awake now) fixed on the figure on the bed.

another knock at the door. Fuji sighed and raked a frustrated hand through his hair. This was his usual waking time so it wasn't the maids fault. (later that afternoon, the said maid mysteriously quit ;D)

"Enter" Said Fuji, still topless. He lazily laid on his back and closed his eyes, a smile touching his lips. He heard a gasped followed by a swift apology and a door closing. Ryoma had not moved from his spot but he was now frantically looking for a shirt. "Here" he heard Fuji said. Ryoma turned suspicious eyes to Fuji who was still lying down, closed eyes and facing the ceiling. His left hand though was raised to his direction, holding a white shirt. A few seconds later, Fuji heard Ryoma standing up and cautiously step towards him. Fuji couldn't help thinking of a cat. The shirt was snatched from his hands and he turned slightly to Ryoma who was hurriedly putting it on.

"Im going out" He said, surprising Fuji as Ryoma began to walk towards the door. "I haven't given you permission to. You do remember your place don't you?" Ryoma arched a brow "I also remember telling you i cant put you first" Fuji gave a low chuckle that made Ryoma shiver. "... Alright, you can do whatever" Ryoma sighed " Thank-" "So long as you dont leave the castle grounds" Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "I cant find what I'm looking for here" "What are you looking for? Do you even know where it is?" Ryoma said nothing for a moment "... No" "Oh? then how do you know its not in the castle grounds?" His mother couldn't possibly be in the castle, why would she stay here when she knows he's been waiting for her in the forest for years! "Because... What would she be doing here?" That made Fuji sit up straight. "She?" Ryoma looked out the window and back to Fuji "My mother" He said "She left me when i was six... She promised to comeback for me but she never came-" "So you decided to come to her" Fuji continued, relaxed once more 'Nothing to worry about' "Alright Ryoma, Later you will accompany me to the farmlands, The rebels needs some reminding who is who in these lands. You'll have a few hours free then" Ryoma's face brightened. "But for now, stay in the castle, please?" Fuji said, as nice as he could. Ryoma gave him a small smile. "Okay" With that he walked to the door and exited.

"My bath, Saeki. I wish to finish with the paper works within 2 hour"

Saeki, who had heard the whole exchange outside the door, cleared his throat before he entered. "At once, you're highness"

**~A few minutes earlier~ **

Saeki ran to his young masters chambers after a maid had told him the prince was still in bed, smiling. For anyone who did not know the first prince, for Saeki to be panicking after hearing something as petty as this, You'd think he's over reacting. But you see, the prince never started his day with a smile... At least, not while still in his room. No, he hadn't in years. Imagine the shock Saeki had when he heard the prince say "Please" he was being nice... No, he was begging! Oh... My... God! THE PRINCE WAS FREAKIN BEGGING! The door opened and out came the boy from yesterday 'Ryoto was it?' The said boy nodded at him and kept on walking. A moment later, Fuji asked for him. He blushed from being found out but cleared his throat to get rid of it. 'So long as this doesn't hinder the prince's duty, its alright' With that thought in mind, he entered.

**X**

Ryoma strode down the halls to where he presumed was the way out of this giant bricked house. 'I need to clear my head... And I should have asked Fuji for directions" At the far end of the hall was a giant door with two guards standing on either side. Curious, Ryoma kept on walking closer. "You there! Stop!" said one of the guards at Ryoma and he did. "No one is to enter the princess's chambers!" "How do i get out of here?" was his reply. The guards eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He demanded. Ryoma merely blinked "Ryoma Echi-" The door was suddenly pulled open and exited a beautiful woman who somehow resembled the first prince, Ryoma thought, except her eyes are so much kinder. "Princess Yumiko! Please forgive us" Both the guards grabbed either arm of Ryoma "We'll get rid of this nuisance at once!" The Princess shook her head and smiled. The guards hesitated, then released him. "Um... Thanks" Ryoma said "You~! Show respect ho her highness and kneel down!" Said one of the guards but Yumiko waved him stop. She then turned to Ryoma who was glaring at the guards. "You'd want to get out through the back door" She said. Ryoma's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Yumiko was now shaking her head. "You should leave now. Go to the training grounds and get your sword in the shack. You'll see it when you get there" Ryoma opened his mouth again but Yumiko kept on talking "If someone asked who you are, just tell them you are a friend of the first prince. Now, here's how you get there-"

**~Seigaku Training Grounds~**

"Gaaah!"

*faint*

*Thud!*

"Siiigh~ another failed attempt. Oh well..." Dr. Sadaharu Inui scribbled away on his notebook, disappointed at the outcome of his new health drink. The time till unconsciousness was a few second's slower then his last one. He was in the training grounds at the moment giving the new recruits a physical check. Sometimes, when someone interesting comes along, he uses them for an experiment. Nothing dangerous, in fact, they all wake up feeling like a new born baby. "Next!" Inui said. There are 50 new recruits that morning, one was late but since its Kaido's little brother, he'll let it slide.

"Hey! What are you doing going inside the shack? Who are you?" The shout came from the outside. Inui frowned. 'What was all that ruckus?' He stepped outside the tent that was put up 1 yard away from the shack. He saw a young man being stopped by a soldier. 'Hmm. I've never seen him before' HE thought. "I am a friend of the first prince" Inui heard the boy say. Instantly, the soldier backed away and bowed low. "I-Im so sorry! Please forgive i had no idea-" But the young man wasn't listening for he was now walking away. Heading into the far corner of the grounds, away from them, near the trees. Inui watched him tied a cloth around his sword, then tied it around his waist and , completely ignoring them, started to run.

Inui was curious but didn't do anything... At least not yet because he still had work to do. 'I'll just keep an eye on him'

All through out his run, Ryoma had had the feeling that he was being watched but resisted the urge to see who it was. 'Im training right now... I need to concentrate' An image of startling blue eyes nearly made him run straight into a tree. A scream followed by a loud boom from behind made him stop and look back. His eyes widened.

**X**  
**X**

"STOP THAT HORSE! ARCHERS! WE NEED ARCHERS!" Inui ran out of the tent to see, in horror, the black demon loose from its cages. The giant horse was banging on every wall it encounters, denting them or making a hole. Its horns and wings have been cut of to stop it from escaping through air or magic. But the horse was strong. 3 times bigger that a normal horse and a hundred times more deadly. It was caught a month ago by the first prince. He and a few good men left on a mission and came across this big mass of power. The prince had cut its wings and horns himself, lessening its strength enough for the soldiers to handle. Humans called them unicorns but this one did not resemble the fair white angel like creatures. No. It was another misconception. Those white horses with white horns on their foreheads and beautiful white wings were in fact the ancient female species of horses. Back when horses were yet to evolve fully into land mammals. Originally, they were animals of the sea and air living on the highest mountains or under the sea. The ancient male species were always born with a dark coat. Their horns were black and so were their wings and grows 3 times the size of the females. The horns on their foreheads functions like an antenna. They search for magic rich placed to graze and occasionally, convert the magic into balls of fire and lightning when threatened. Their wings enables them to fly. Indeed, up in the air these creatures were second to none.

The first prince had ordered to have the animal tamed but no matter what they do, it simply refused to obey. They had resorted to starving the creature. Making it weak enough to be handled. The last it was fed was 2 weeks ago and now it was loose... And crazed.

"DOCTOR! DUCK!" And Inui did so just in time for a heart beat later, the horse had soared over his head bringing down the entire tent. The new recruit's had scurried away or hid under the fallen tent. Some pathetically holding up shields or swords. Knees and hands trembling. Some even cried. The horse stopped running and lifted up its upper body and roared. It sounded like thunder. It then slammed down its front hoofs hard on the ground. You could feel the earth shaking under it.

"Archers to the ready! Aim!-" The horse roared again and started to charge straight at the doctor who, at the moment was the closest human to him. "Release!" 20 archers sent their arrows flying towards the animal but it never hit its mark because a spinning sword went right through every single arrow, slicing them all in half. "What the-!" Said one of the soldiers as he turned to the direction of the arrow. He saw Ryoma, his posture that of someone who had just threw something hard and sharp. "YOU-!" ignoring the roaring soldiers, Ryoma dashed as fast as he could towards the horse who was heading straight to the stunned doctor. When Ryoma was close enough to reach it, He pulled back his right hand and as hard as he could, slapped the horse on the side. Furious, the animal turned instantly to Ryoma's now retreating back and changed its course.

Ryoma was not unaware of the danger he was in as a target for the animal. All those years of training was working of wondefully as every step and every breathing he took was calculated to not hinder his speed. He ran into the trees and came out to a large garden. Ryoma;s ears strained to hear something. 'There!' he thought. He made a sharp turn around a maze bush and ran straight to the pond. It was big and knee deep. Perfect. Ryoma turned and watched as the exhausted creature used the last ounce of its strength to reach him. The moment the giant horse stepped into the pond, it's legs collapse making a huge splash. Ryoma was 2 steps away from the creature. He could hear its struggle to breath, its chest heaving heavily. It had cuts all over the body. The wings can grow back but the horn was forever lost. Ryoma could see it was starving and it had rampaged the grounds in hopes... For death? Ryoma took one slow step closer. The horse turned to Ryoma. Its black jades staring straight into golden one's. Ryoma could feel its pain and could not stop the pain in his heart. Ryoma was born with the gift of empathy. Amara had said it was a blessing and a curse. 'He had given up hope of freedom and wanted to die...' He thought sadly. Slowly... very, very slowly, Ryoma raised his right hand and touched the animals nose. It did not move. Its merely fixed it's gaze on him. With that simple touch, Ryoma could her its hearts cry.

Freedom

Ancient horses were creatures of the wild. Born, raised and lived in the airs (soaring in the sky) and waters (swimming). Freedom is its very essence. Entrapment will kill them. "you shouldn't be here" Ryoma whispered. His eyes still fixed on the animal. "Let me help you" The horse still did not move. Ryoma moved towards where the wings were the wounds were. It was not treated properly thus resulted in an infection. Ryoma touched both wounds with his hands. The animal whined but did not make a move to get away. Ryoma's gift does not just work one way. He can open himself up completely to any human or animal as much as he can see through them. The horse understood. The only ones he had bothered using this gift was on his mother and to Karupin when they first met. This right now would be his third time. Ryoma closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined a smooth flow of light surrounding his body and from where his hands were touching, little by little allowed the flow to move towards his hands and into the wounds where he touched. Sure enough, the horses wings began to heal. The infection gone.

Running noise coming in their direction made Ryoma open his eyes. The horse had heard it as well for it had gone tense and its ears were twitching. Ryoma kept his hold on the horse "Don't run, they'll only hurt you more" The horse whined in protest and started to stand up. " Please, i swear I will get you out of here... But right now with your condition... You'll never make it, please trust me" Ryoma pleaded. Stubborn of course, the horse stood up. Giving up, Ryoma gave a large amount of power to he horse. He had never given thin big to his mother or Karupin. He hoped and prayed it would work "Stand back boy! that thing is not worth protecting! Its a demon!" Said a soldier. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. 'Demon? You are the one's with the intentions to kill' He thought. He did not move. "i will count from one too three, Move or not, we will shoot!" The horse, along with Ryoma, stood its ground. Standing inside the pond, It gave a sense of calm to both the horse and the boy. Water had that effect on the two.

Ryoma's who's hands were still on the horse shared its feelings to the animal. The feeling of courage and hope. 'When the soldiers cry two... One more time I want you to run as fast as you can and will your wings to grow faster. I'll stall' "One!" the soldier cried. One of Ryoma's hands were on the cloth around his waist was. "Two!"

And one more time with all of the horse's strength, it sprinted in a blinding speed away from the soldiers. s few seconds to his advantage for the archers were stunned at the sight at how fast it had moved even after 2 weeks of no food. "S-Shoot! Shoot men!" They released their arrows to the horse, at the same time Ryoma had pulled on the cloth hard and threw it onto the air, shining brightly and momentary blinding the soldiers. "Ah! my eyes!" they cried.  
Ryoma turned just in time to see the wings on the back of the horse grow out like a butterfly's wings. It was beautiful. "Damn it! its getting away! After it now! now! now!" Soldiers rushed after it and archers aimed and fired. "You come here!" The said soldier made an attempt grab hi but he then jumped to the side and out of the pond. The soldier tried to catch up but Ryoma was too fast. 'I have to go get my sword' Ryoma thought as he ran back to the training grounds.

A boom of thunder above his head made Ryoma snap his head up and was absolutely amazed. The horse was flying. Its beautiful black wings spread out blocking the sun. It was quite intimidating but still beautiful. At they hight the arrows cant reach him but then Ryoma noticed something... The horse was doing a nose dive  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
STRAIGHT AT HIM! Ryoma freaked. He ran as fast as he can to the shack and he was just a few steps away when the horse caught him. Its nose hit Ryoma'd back so hard he was sent flying up in the air... Exactly as the horse wanted. When RYoma was falling back down, the horse positioned itself and now Ryoma was riding on his back. Out of instinct, Ryoma grabbed the Horses hair with both hands tightly as the horse started to rise high. Very very high. Ryoma believed he was going to die. The animal soared until everyone bellow seemed like ants. over the vast lands of the Saigaku. Passing the small houses of the city and soon over the farmlands. Ryoma then flew over caves and men digging inside them. Over the South boarders giant walls, Ryoma saw the sea. Ryoma was now transfixed. Fear forgotten, a broad smile replaced his expression. Over the sea and under the cloudless sky, everything was blue. He really loves that color. The horse sensed this and whined in agreement.

**X**  
**X**

Fuji saw it all happened from his study window. The moment the horse had rampaged through the tent to when Ryoma was thrown up high and when he soared away. All the while Fuji couldn't move. What could he do? Saeki a few moments ago was holding paper works for Fuji but the sight outside caught his attention as well and the papers where forgotten. He turned nervously to the prince, hopping to see a murderous face but instead was smiling.

"That looks fun" Was all he said. He looked down on the floor and then at Saeki. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" He asked as he walked back to his chair. Saeki snapped out of it. "But, You're highness, the slave's getting away!" Fuji looked out the window again. "Don't worry, he'll be back" and Fuji truly believed Ryoma would. He doesn't know why but he just does.

An hour later, Fuji had just finished all the paper work when he heard a loud boom. He turned to look out the window and nearly had a heart attack. There was Ryoma riding on the unicorn and grinning from ear to ear. The horse flew to the balcony and Ryoma jumped of. Instantly, the horse soared up high and disappeared. Ryoma heard the Balcony door opened and turned to see Fuji leaning on the door frame. Eyes half open. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked casually. Ryoma smiled sheepishly and nodded. "It was awesome Fuji! Someday you've got to try riding one" Said Ryoma.

*Grumble*

Fuji and Ryoma blinked at each other. Ryoma's face began to turn red and Fuji smiled. "I haven't eaten breakfast either and its almost lunch time" Fuji skipped the fact that he always only have tea for breakfast. "Ah! Karupin is-" "Don't worry, my sister found her earlier, wondering around the castle halls. I assure you, a few days in her company and Karupin will become one fat cat" Ryoma pouted and entered the room. he liked fishing for Karupin. "Lets eat, then after you'll come with me to the farmlands" Ryoma nodded. That was a good place to start. His mother told him storied before on life in the farm lands so he must be in the right track. Someone there must know her. It never crossed Ryoma's mind that every kingdom has a farm land. "Oh, and one more thing" Said Fuji. "Yeah?" Ryoma lifted his head to look at Fuji when he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and Fuji's lips were on his. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to fry Ryoma's brain. "Lets eat in the gardens today" Fuji said after he had released a dazed Ryoma and left the study feeling extremely good. Ryoma stayed a bit longer leaning against the table. He had only been outside the forest for one and a half day and wont be going back for years... How on earth was he going to keep sane?

**X**

**~Seigaku's south borders~**

**~Drop Cliff ~**

The south walls of Seigaku was built on a rocky surface and a few feet away was a cliff with a very long drop to the crashing waters bellow. This was known to be the safest boarder so the soldiers assigned here has a habit of not taking his job lightly. Now of all days was a bad day for the watchers for, lets just say they weren't keeping watch at all and it was on this very day... That the enemy had begun to strike. Not a moment after they intruders had climbed over the wall, the soldiers assigned to watch Seigaku's southern borders was doomed.

**~ A few minutes later~**

"This is the best Seigaku can hire to watch over a boarder? Hahaha! I should have done this years ago!" Said one of the man in black hood. Pulling out his sword from the lifeless body. "They're too cocky" Said another who was searching for anything valuable on the dead soldier. "Thats enough. We're not thieves. We've got bigger fish to fry so lets get moving" The three figures entered Seigaku territory and are now headed straight to the farm lands.

* * *

**Yey! i finished it! XD I hope you liked it! I made it a little longer. Please Review! Oh... And any suggestions what i should name the horse? ^^ I'm open to any coz i really have noooo idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own POT.**

**Here you go! next chap. please enjoy!^^**

**Characters:**

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason i wanter her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story!^_^ need i say more? (... in case i do, please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother(deceased), she was named the witch of the immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjuro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust(race) and the head lady of the Mystic village in the Forest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust(race) and the grand daughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. She can see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

* * *

**~The Front Gates of Seigaku's Castle~**

A group of 10 soldiers on horses has assembled outside the gates. They were headed to the farmlands for a routine check... At least it would have ben if it wasn't for the first prince coming with them. Rebels on the farmlands has started to grow and the prince did not take this lightly. You'd think they were off for war with their weapons and shields. They waited outside the gates for the prince to come out. The men were currently talking quietly to each other. How the family is, politics, women. A galloping sound caught their attention and all 10 men turned to the source. Their eyes widened. It was prince Fuji riding his white horse. But that wasn't what made them stare.

It was because there was someone sitting in front of the prince.

**X**  
**X**

"... hey..."

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Why do i have to ride with you?"

"Because i want you to"

Ryoma resisted the urge to pout. If he had to ride with Fuji, he'd preferred to sit behind the prince, not like this. Fuji on the other hand was in a happy mood. Fuji reached the 10 soldiers and rode pass them. Coming out of their surprise, the men hastily caught up with the prince. They passed through the city where people stop and stare at HIM. Each glance his way made his face a shade deeper. 'He's doing this on purpose!' Ryoma thought. "Do you know you're ears blush red when you're embarrassed?" Fuji whispered close to his right ear making Ryoma shiver which made Fuji's mood even better.

They had passed the second gate that divided the city and the farmlands but the fields were still quite a distance away.

When they finally got there, all Ryoma saw were fields and fields and fields of of food. Ryoma's eyes widened. He'd never seen so much food. In the forest you have to get food yourself. Up the trees or go hunting for animals. Back when he was still living with his family, he remembered they had a small garden where they would get their food. Planting and tending and harvesting. His father and older brother would go hunting. They never brought him along though, probably because he was still too young then.

"Hey, can i get down" he said, his eyes fixed on the tomato fields. Fuji followed his gaze. "Alright. I'll have two soldiers with you. When I'm done with business I'll come get you so stay near the paved road" Ryoma nodded but just before he could jump off Fuji placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to his ears.  
"Don't run away" Ryoma turned to glare at him. "I wont" Satisfied, Fuji let him go. "Kaido, Chitose. You two stay here" Fuji then turned to the two and said in a serious, chilling voice. "Nothing will happen to him" The two soldiers gulped and nodded. With that, Fuji and the rest of the men moved on leaving behind the two and Ryoma who was now in the fields poking tomato's. Kaido and Chitose unsaddled. "He's a weirdo eh?" Said Chitose in a joking manner to Kaido who just hissed at him. "Just shut up and do you're job" "Alright alright, sheesh!"

Ryoma at the moment was having a nostalgic feeling. Suddenly, he was a child again, running through the fields and watching the birds fly away. 'I missed this' he thought as he grabbed a tomato and started eating. "hey hey, don't go suddenly running off like that kid" Ryoma heard someone say. He turned around and to see one of the soldiers Fuji had left to watch over him. He scowled. "I'm not a child, i don't need someone to babysit me" Chitose gave a care free smile "Orders are orders, sorry little man" Ryoma's eyes twitched. He huffed and walked away from the annoying man. " Stay near the road!" He heard the other soldier yell at him. Sighing Ryoma did as he was told, somewhat grudgingly. He wasn't used to being told what to do and it was starting to get on his nerves.

**X**  
**X**

Fuji got of his horse and walked to the man who was in charged of the farmlands. The man was middle aged, bulky and bald. He was visibly nervous. He wiped the sweat on his forehead as the first prince gave him a smile.

"Y-y-your Highness! W-w-w-What pleasant surprise!" The man said and swallowed as the still smiling prince walked by him and straight to his daughter who was standing outside his hut, watching. The poor girl didn't budge as Fuji stepped in front of her. He places a finger on the girls chin and smiled "pretty" was all he said. The girl blushed madly. Oh how her friends would go green with envy. "T-thank you prince" "W-wait!" Said the girls father. Who had caught up with the prince. "You're highness-" "I am not happy Mr. Petrios" Fuji turned to the man behind him. Back straight and smile perfectly in place... And so was the coldness in his words. "3 days ago was the third time the supplies to be sent to the castle has disappeared. I want answers. NOW" The poor now was shaking now. He fell to his hands and knees bowing "P-pp PLEASE GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! I'll have those rebels bowing to you soon just- just one more chance!" Fuji gave him his cold smile and made a thinking pose. "Hmm... I could give you a chance..." He looked down at the bowed head and was tempted to step on it. "3 days" he said instead. "I want them captured and brought to me in 3 days. Or else" Fuji went down and yanked the mans head till he was staring into Fuji's eyes. "Or else you. will. loose. Everything" Fuji purposely turned his head slightly, indicating the girl behind her. The man was practically in tears. "Y-yes your highness. Thank you so much-" Fuji stood up and walked back to his horse. He then whispered something to one of his men and turned to the still kneeling Petrios. "3 days, Petrios. Don't fail me" With that, Fuji turned his horse and went back the way he came with the exception to one soldier who went the other way. This was not his usual trip to the farmlands. If it was he'd have stayed for at least half an hour. Causing havoc and flirt with the women may it be married or otherwise. No. Now he just wanted to be with Ryoma.

From a distance he saw Ryoma sitting Indian style on the side of the road next to the Watermelon fields. He was eating watermelon with Kaoru Kaido and Senri Chitose. Fuji did not like what he saw. They were talking and eating casually as if they had known each other for years. Then to Fuji incredulity, he saw Chitose cut a piece of melon, dipped it into something and was HAND FEEDING RYOMA! and worst, Ryoma ate it willingly and was even smiling!... Straight from Chitose's hands. It was when Fuji thought he was some tongue that he was more than ready to yell 'KILL HIM!' when Ryoma turned to him and waved. "Fuji! Come here quick!"

**X**  
**X**

"Fuji! Come here quick!"

Chisote and Kaido cringed. They cringed for two things. 1.) Knowing the possessiveness of his highness, they would certainly be killed being caught having a good time with 'His' toy. 2.) Is the casual way... Or was it disrespectful way, Ryoma had addressed the Prince. Both guards bolted straight up and turned to the now dismounting prince. "You seem to be having a lot of good time with out me Ryoma" Said the prince as he approached the three. He was not smiling. For Kaido and Chisote, it was as if an ominous dark cloud has covered the sun with promises of disaster and pain. The aura emitting from the prince was even making the horses nervous. Fuji stood in front of the two and opened his mouth to say something when-

Kaido and Chitaso was shocked and acted out of instinct. Ryoma who was behind them the whole time went between them and as Fuji opened his mouth, Ryoma shoved a melon in. The two guards instantly grabbed Ryoma. Fuji's eyes were wide as his mouth closed on the melon. Fuji blinked and stared at Ryoma who was struggling to get loose.

"Hey! What's wrong with you two! Let me go!" "Quiet you! You're just a slave! Show some respect to-" "Its delicious, Ryoma... What did you dip the melon with?" Said Fuji. Kaido's mouth clamped shut as Ryoma was released. "Hey, lets sit back down" Said Ryoma to the two soldiers. "join us Fuji" As Ryoma turned, no one moved and just stared at him. And then something happened that will be giving Kaido nightmares for the next few days. Fuji, the first prince of Seigaku, laughed out loud. The prince passed between the two soldiers and sat next to Ryoma. Even the men on the horses were confused. Chitose was the first to react. "Looks like we'll be staying for awhile, be on guard" He said to his fellow men. To Fuji's delight he didn't have to ask Ryoma to feed him because he was already slicing small pieces then dipping it into a small bowl with honey like liquid and brought it up in front of Fuji to bite.

And with delight, Fuji ate.

**X**  
**X**

"Are you sure about this?" He asked trying to contain his excitement. "Yes, I'm certain of it. My master checked it himself. Its authentic" He held the old book in his hand as if it was the most delicate object on earth. 'This was it! His key to win against all his enemies' "You and your master have outdone yourselves, Atsushi Kisarazu, but where is your master?" "He is resting in his room my King. When we burned his store in Seigaku, he uh... He got caught in the fire trying to get away from his captor" "Oh? you got here fast" "Yes my king. My master used a spell and it really wore him out" Actually, Mizuki had miscalculated his spell and they both ended up almost drowning in the middle of the ocean. Mizuki was still unconscious after almost getting eaten by a shark... Seriously, who faints while floating in the ocean. "Very well" Said the king as he rose from his throne. He lifted his head and gave his famous smirk then he flicked his bangs off his forehead. "Kabaji, Give this man their pay." "Yes" Said the man servant "I will be in my study, No one is to disturb me" "Yes" The high king of Hyoutei, King Keigo Atobe, raised his right hand and snapped. Then said to his men that had gathered around the throne room "Tonight, we shall have a grand feast!" Atobe boomed, his men cheered and was still cheering as he left the throne room, His golden cape flowing gracefully behind him as he walked towards his study with Munahiro Kabaji following faithfully.

**X**  
**X**

"Wow, we finished 10 whole melon" Ryoam said cleaning the mess. He was sitting in a circle with the 10 soldiers and yes, the first prince as well. Chitose didn't bother trying to figure out how they all ended up sitting here, eating water melon with the prince as if... As if they were equal. All the while though Fuji had only paid attention to the golden eyed boy. It was strange, something about the boy draws people to him. Suddenly, Chitose felt a tingling feeling on his left hand... Magic was being used. 'They're here' He thought and cleared his throat. "I'll go and get the horses" He offered and once Fuji nodded he stood up and left.

"Magic is at play" Fuji turned to Ryoma who had a serious face. "What did you say Ryoma?" Instead of answering him, Ryoma grabbed the prince's hands and pulled Fuji up with him. "Run!" He said aloud for the others to hear. Not waiting for a reply, Ryoma started running bringing Fuji with him. "Ryoma, what is going on?" Demanded Fuji. Just then they heard a scream of pain from behind them. Both Ryoma and Fuji looked back to see the soldiers on the ground bleeding. It was when Fuji sensed it. The thickening of the air... They were inside a magic barrier. They were trapped. "Ryoma no!" Fuji snapped as he stopped Ryoma from going to the fallen men "Its too late-" "No its not!" Ryoma yelled trying to get rid of Fuji's hold but it didn't budge. "They're still alive!" A low chuckle came from where the bodies were and a figure appeared in a foggy form first, then it solidified into a cloaked form. "Listen to what the prince say's boy" The man took out his sword "I've heard about you, your highness. You are a dangerous man." Fuji calmed down now and smiled. This was familiar ground to him. "Saa~ i see, so they hired an assassin able to use sorcery this time. You must be expensive" He said it as if talking about the weather. The cloaked man chuckled. "That's right, that's why I need you're head as proof. They'd like to make sure the pay was worth it" Fuji felt Ryoma tense "Two behind us" Ryoma said and Fuji nodded. "I don't have a sword" "I left mine on my horse" was Fuji's reply. They were surrounded by enemies with no weapons. This'll be fun. "You can't runaway, I have you trapped inside my barrier... Now please die" With that, the figure rushed at them and both Fuji and Ryoma dash to either side.

Two men were after Fuji now as he dodge their blows. Fuji grabbed an arm and flipped a man in front of him. The cloaked man landed on his feet but backed up a few steps. The other man attacked from behind Fuji. He raised his sword, prepared to lash down and cut Fuji in two... But it was a mistake. The moment the man lifted both hands to lift the sword, he left his body open. In an instant, Fuji connected his palm on the mans chest and the impact sent the man flying out the barrier. "Not bad" said the other one as he conjured a fire ball and fired it at Fuji who barely missed it. One man went at Ryoma. He didn't dodging instead, Ryoma ran towards the enemy barehanded.

"WRONG MOVE KID! HAAAHAHAHA!" The man swung a gigantic sword aiming at Ryoma's head but suddenly, Ryoma disappeared. Ryoma showed graceful foot work that would put any feline to shame. "What the-" "Over here" The man turned sharply to his right, eyes crazed and bloodthirsty. He didn't have time to blink for Ryoma's foot had already connected to his face. The man staggered a couple of steps but Ryoma didn't stop there. He turned his whole body and Kicked the man on the side of his head. If He did it right, the man should be unconscious but alive. Ryoma turned his back to the fallen enemy to see if Fuji needed help. Fuji's face while dodging a fire ball was one of someone having a great time. 'Nope, he's fine' Moving fast Ryoma headed to the closest wounded soldier and did a healing. The soldier had a hole in his chest and he was struggling to breath. "Don't worry, you're going to make it" Ryoma said as the mans chest began to heal. Ryoma was so concentrated on healing that he failed to sense the enemy behind him getting up and started to walk towards him, sword in hand. The soldier Ryoma was healing saw this and tried to warn him but his wound was making it difficult to speak. "Shhh. Try not to talk, this wont take long" Said Ryoma. Behind Ryoma the man has raised his sword, ready to stab.

Kaido, straining from the pain, focused all the strength he could muster to forced his right hand to grab Ryoma's shirt and pull. He then shifted his upper body to shield Ryoma from the enemy's blow.

"Oof!" Ryoma gasped when he was suddenly pulled and landed on the ground face first on the other side of the soldiers body. He wasn't aware what was happening until it was too late. He struggled to look behind him and he froze.  
On the soldiers back was a sword sticking out and the enemy was still holding it. The soldier had saved him and now... He was dead.

"Damnit! Quit moving! You piece a-" The enemy places a foot on Kaido's lifeless body and pushed on it to pull out his sword. There was a sickening sound as the man did this. Metal to flesh. "Now then" He turned to Ryoma who has now moved from under the body and was cradling Kaido's head on his lap. His expression was blank as he stared at the dead soldier "This is all your fault you know" Ryoma stiffened. "If you'd let me kill you in the first place, he'd still be breathing!" The man was standing next to Ryoma now, twirling his sword. " You killed him" Said Ryoma in a low voice and the man just laughed. "Thats my job! but don't worry, you'll be joining him very soon-" "enough" The man looked at the back of Ryoma's head and laughed even louder. "You've lost it! are you that scared? Fine" He said as he once more raised his sword "don't worry. It'll be all over soon" Ryoma, who's was looking at Kaido, suddenly raised his head and turn to his enemy. His golden eyes glossy with unshed tears and red light started to surround Ryoma.

It was Fuji and his opponent who felt it. The magic the cloaked man had set up was in an instant overpowered. Both fighters turned to Ryoma who was still on his knees. Cradling a soldier on his lap with his face turned to an enemy. It was like Ryoma was covered in fire. And then Ryoma spoke the next word.

"Enough"

The barrier exploded and what took its place was a very strong wind. They were in the middle of a tornado. "What the hell is goin on!" The bulky man that was standing behind Ryoma yelled through the noise. "Stop this magic crap now!" He moved to slash at Ryoma but the moment he raised his sword, it was pulled into the whirling wind. He cursed and made an attempt to punch Ryoma instead but the moment his fist went close to him it caught on fire. The man screamed.

Fuji could see that Ryoma had lost his senses. 'If i don't stop him now, were all gonna die' He turned to his opponent. "Sorry about this but i need to stop him from killing us all" Fuji did not wait for a reply and he didn't have too because the cloaked man sensed the same. Fuji ran to Ryoma. When he reached him Ryoma was still on fire but Kaido's body was unharmed. "Ryoma-" "He's alive" Ryoma said as the flames around him dissolve. Fuji frowned and kneeled down next to Ryoma. "Let him go Ryoma... The others need tending too" Ryoma said nothing as he leaned his head closer to kaido's and closed his eyes. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Fuji placed one hand on Ryoma's back and the other on his upper arm "Ryoma-" Fuji never finished his sentence for it was at that moment that Kaido's eye lids fluttered open. Completely stunned, Fuji's eyes opened to the widest it had ever been. "he's alive!" He gasped and it wasn't just Kaido as Fuji thought for the other soldiers started waking up as well. One by one, the soldiers sat up holding the place where they were stabbed or slashed. There was not a mark on their bodies. Their wounds were gone.

"Shit they're waking up, but that's impossible! you dealt them all critical blow!" Said the bulky man, still holding his burnt hand. The cloaked man was staring at Ryoma. 'Interesting... Able to bring the dead to life' "Lets retreat for now" "What?" The other yelled. The cloaked man turned to the other. "Don't raise you're voice at me, Krill" He said in a dangerously low voice. Krill swallowed and nodded. "Sorry Mr. Sinn sir... It's just that we've never retreated before" "Oh, we're still going to finish our mission... I'm just going to make a few changes" Sinn turned to leave and Krill followed. "Um... Mr. Sinn sir... You were playing around with the prince weren't you? That's why he's still alive. You weren't taking him seriously" Sinn didn't say anything for a moment. "Krill... Why do you think i do this job?" He asked as they walked over their fallen comrade. "F-for the money sir?" Krill asked tentatively. Sinn watched their wounded man trying to get up. 'Pathetic' Sinn sneered and sliced the mans head clean off. Krill didn't dare say a word as his boss kept on moving. "People that can stand against me are rare and the prince dared to face me barehanded. I just had to savor the moment" he heard Sinn say. "O-oh" was Krill's only reply. Sinn raised his left hand and conjured a spell. A wooden door burst from the ground. Sin opened it and walked through "I don't give a damn about the money, Krill, I just enjoy killing" The door closed and they were gone.

**X**  
**X**

Chitose was dumbfounded as he stared from outside the barrier. When the tornado appeared out of no where he was thrown back. The horse freaked and ran away. It was when the tornado disappeared that he saw... The prince was still alive. In fact everyone was alive and the assassins no where to be found. 'They failed' He thought furious. He composed himself enough to run towards the prince. "You're highness!" He said, sounding worried. "I was stuck outside the barrier! there was nothing i can do-" "Never mind that!" Fuji snapped. "Get the horses now!" Chitose numbly nodded. The rest of the soldiers were up. Kaido, who's head had been on Ryoma's lap, had stood up and was shooting orders for the men to get their horses. He turned back to the prince who was still kneeling with Ryoma. "Is he alright?" He asked. "I'm fine" panted Ryoma "I just need to rest a bit" Ryoma had barely enough energy to sit up. If it wasn't for Fuji's hold him, he's be sprawled on the ground now. Ryoma looked up at Kaido "You died saving me" Ryoma said almost a whisper. Kaido stiffened. "YOU saved us all". Ryoma was so tired. He wanted to close his eyes... Just a little bit. "Keep awake Ryoma. Don't go to sleep." He heard Fuji's persistent voice. Fuji cant use magic but he had read in countless books that when a healer has used an excess amount of energy, they must keep conscious because it was only when the mind is alert that a healer can receive the energy from the earth to replace the once he had given. 'Ryoma healed that horse and now brought the dead to life, he has to be a healer' Fuji thought "Stay with me. Don't close you're eyes" Ryoma frown inwardly. He was really getting tired of all these orders.

Fuji saw Ryoma close his eyes and he instantly tightened his hold. "No Ryoma! stand up, come on" Ryoma lazily opened his eyes and slowly stood with Fuji's help. "I'm tired" "... I know" "You're highness! the horses had scattered of into the fields. Its going to take awhile to get them" Said one of the soldiers. Fuji cursed and held Ryoma tighter, feeling him slipping into unconsciousness. 'Damn! any longer and Ryoma will-'

A loud BOOM, like thunder, and strong flapping wings can be heard from above. Fuji looked up sharply and saw the black demon horse come down and land a few feet away. The soldiers all moved to attack. "NO!" Fuji ordered them. "Fetch the other horses and leave this one to me" Few of the soldiers hesitated but did what they were told.

Fuji stared at the giant black stallion. It's eyes were trained on Ryoma. Fuji's eyes opened as he lifted Ryoma up and carried him bridal style towards the horse. When Fuji stopped next to the horse, it made no move to run away. Instead the stallion bowed low to allow them to ride... at least Fuji thought, turns out it just wanted Ryoma. When he made an attempt to climb up, the horse whined in protest. "If i don't go with Ryoma, he'll fall off your back" Fuji said. The horse whined for a moment then settled down and allowed Fuji to climb up. As soon as Fuji got on holding Ryoma in front of him, the horse shot up like an arrow. Fuji was barely able to hold on to its hair. 'It really doesn't like me.. Well, i DID cut off its wings' a few seconds later, They were flying high above the ground. Fuji looked down and saw trees, houses, animals and people pass in a blur. Fuji held Ryoma tighter as he felt the boy slump. Fuji leaned closer to Ryoma's ear and whispered "Look Ryoma... Were flying" He didn't see the smile that appeared on Ryoma's face.

The sun was beginning to set as they approached the castle.

It was the end of Ryoma's 2nd day out of the Forest.

* * *

**I'm not very good with action scenes so i hope its at least acceptable. Even a little? = )**

**To:**

**Ryoka-chan, - Tornado (It gave me the idea for the action part, u can **  
** guess right?^_^)**  
**MintLeafeon, - Spade**

**UekiKosuke, - Kai**

**denizen of the night, - Pegasus**

**xxSnowxxAngelxx - Kokutan - meaning Ebony^^**

**ajas136 - Horse (looool!)  
**

**Thank you're so much with the names! I can only pick one though. But I'll do this. All the names suggested to me will be used! ^^ as names for other characters and stuff. That okay? Even 'horse'! XD  
**

**again, thank you!**

**Please Review! ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 7  Edited

**Don't own POT**

this is the only chapter I am going to explain about the past. Main reason is because i don't think i can type it all again^^ Sorry that it got too long. I tried to make it as understandable as i think possible. The first part of the story explains the curse and stuff~ um... I hope it's not too confusing. =O

SLIGHT LEMONY GOODNESS UP AHEAD! and I'm gunna say it a couple of more times so as EVERYONE will see^^

**MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!  
MATURE!**

Read at your own risk. XD

**Characters:**

0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason i wanted her to be first! hahaha

1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story!^_^ need i say more? (... in case i do, please ask ;P)

2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Seigaku.

3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother(deceased), she was named the witch of the immortal forest when she was still alive.

4.) Nanjuro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom Seigaku

5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)

6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream

7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest

8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the Mystic village in the  
Forest of Immortals.

9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki

10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji

11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. She can see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.

12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji siblings.

13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.

14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku

15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji

16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-

17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka

18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka

20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant

21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great kingdoms.

22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend

23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku

24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku

25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri

26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.

27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei

28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.

29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin

30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen

* * *

~The forest of immortals~

Logan sat on the highest branch of a very old and tall tree, a good 500 feet up the ground. One knee bent close to his chest and the other hang of the branch. His expression was solemn as he stared at the pinkish sunset. It had only been 2 days since Ryoma left the forest and he already miss the kid. Also, since Ryoma left, there had been a strange empty feeling in his chest. Logan had been in the forest for 200 years and Ryoma was the only human he had met since then with an exception from Ryoma's mother, Rinko. Looking at the sunset now was bringing a feeling of nostalgia. He closed his eyes, remembering his past. Not a moment later, Logan felt a presence behind him. "It's been awhile" He said not opening his eyes as Amara moved to sit next to him. Unlike when Ryoma was with them, Amara had changed her appearance. Now she looked completely human. Her crystal like blue hair was now a very light blond and was braided down to her knees. Her glowing white skin was now a dark brown color. Her eyes were a deeper shade of green and her lips were as red as ever. She wore, loose pants and a dirty white shirt that she had made a knot behind her since the shirt was HUGE on her. Not surprising since they were Logan's clothes. Amara sat crossed leg as she turned her gaze at Logan.

"Worried?" She asked. Logan was silent for a moment, playing with the question in his mind. But he already knew the answer. "2 days... That's 27 days left before the next full moon" This time he opened his eyes and stared straight into deep green ones. "You never did finish telling me about the history of this place" He said. Amara averted her eyes and stared at the darkening sun. "I can tell you the rest but I'd suggest we be on the ground when i do." Logan raised a brow and gave a big smile. "Now, it can't be THAT big of a shock!" He said to lighten the mood. Amara made a sad smile in return. "I'll leave you to decide once you've heard the whole piece" Logan nodded. "Well then~" Logan stood up on the branch and jumped down 500 feet, landing with a loud thud on the ground. Amara followed suit with more grace and landed with no sound on the soft earth.

"What i remember, you were telling me about a curse of some sort" Logan said as he and Amara started to walk leisurely. "Ah, yes. The curse" said Amara. "A very long time ago... Before the forest came to exist, There was once a kingdom called the Haven." Logan nodded, "It was named so for the place was a paradise, Blessed by a powerful deity that once lived in the forest. I cannot mention the deity's name but it was said that when the first human settlers came into these lands, the deity fell in love with a human girl. The deity never approached her but watched from afar. He watched as the girl grew into a beautiful woman and was married. The woman was a few months pregnant when she became terribly ill. The deity came to her in a dream and told her that he would grant her one wish" Amara stopped walking now. Fully focused on her story as if in a trance. Logan still remained silent. "The human was pure and selfless to the very end. She wished not for her health but for her child and her grand child and so on... To live a happy life. The Deity, with a heavy heart, granted her wish knowing that once she has given birth, she will die" Amara continued.

"And that was how it all began, for the first people who settled; luck was on their side and stayed for the next 500 years. The small group of people had successfully built a flourishing kingdom and the human girl's future children lived peacefully... But to err is human. The king at the time when the kingdom was at its peak had 4 wives, each having one son. The eldest son, Seiichi Yukimura, was the strongest and the only one who possessed the gift of sorcery but was born with a weak body. The second son, Keigo Atobe, however, was the favoured one to become heir to the throne for he was the crowd-pleaser thus easier to deal with. The third son, Syuusuke Fuji, was the cunning and most ambitious one who wanted the throne. The fourth and youngest son..."

Amara paused. "Amara?" Logan gently placed a hand on her as she took a deep breath. "I didn't know talking about the history would affect you in any way. You can stop-" "No... I have to" Amara said as she turned to smile at Logan. "It's just that, i already existed at the time and the memory still feels so fresh..." Logan merely nodded. Both of them had sat down next to the stream. The sky was now dark and the night animals have started to come out. Amara took another deep breath

"The fourth son was Nanjiro Echizen" Logan's eyes widened and he refrained from shouting 'WHAT?' Amara did not notice and kept on talking "Nanjiro was the wild one. The free child. He was free because he had no ambition of taking the throne. Keigo might have been the favoured one to become the heir by the castle elders but Nanjiro was the favourite son of the king thus very much envied by his brothers. Then one day, Nanjiro was found dead in his chambers. Stabbed. He was murdered by one of his brothers but no one ever found out which one. The old king was so distressed that he passed away a few days later. Yukimura took over the throne without his brother's knowledge... But this was the worst part... The same day the eldest son became king, he had the village oracle predict his reign. The oracle foretold that

"Curse befall the kingdom should the descendants' bloodline end for no souls shall rest until the blood of the murdered heir to the throne of Haven wears the crown" "

"Murdered heir? So it was supposed to be the youngest prince who will take the throne" Logan said. Amara went on.

"Yukimura did not take this lightly. Neither did his brothers. They discovered that Nanjiro was having a romance with a peasant and she was pregnant with his child" Logan's heart stopped "They killed her" He said Amara nodded slowly "Yes..." "But what does the 4th prince had anything to do with-" "He was the descendent of the woman the deity had promised a happy life. Since Nanjiro's son, the last descendent, was also murdered..." Then Logan finally understood. "The blessing stopped" He said. "Exactly" said Amara "It was because of the deity's magic that the land upon where the kingdom of Haven was built became a fruitful land; rich in food, jewels and spices. All that never existed before. The great kingdom, that was built and reached its peak of glory in 500 years, was brought down in 30 days. The plantations stopped growing and the animals died for no reason. Civil wars erupted and illnesses were contracted. The three brothers abandoned the kingdom and build ones of their own which now are-" "Rikkai Dai, Hyoutei, and Seigaku..." Logan finished as he was starting to feel dread. "Amara, what was the curse?" He asked, panic was evident in his voice. She started to fold her pants up to her knees and stood up. "Amara?" Amara placed one feet into the water and her appearance started to change "No soul shall rest until the blood of Nanjiro takes tho throne" She turned to Logan then as Amara started to change back into her original form "All the people in all 3 kingdoms have lived and died again and again and again. The war that will be happening a month from now had happened before, countless times in fact" Logan jumped to his feet.  
"No no no" he waved both hands while shaking his head "That's- I mean, you've got to be kidding... But let's say what you said is true, how long has this been happening?"

"1000 years" Said Amara. Logan burst out laughing then. "1000 years! Hahahaha!" He wiped a tear from his eye. The tension he felt loosened a bit. "I've only been in the forest for 200 years and you told me i came just before the curse started!" Amara had discarded her clothes next to the stream and was now waist deep into the water. " You have been here for 200 years" She said "Because the forest's time is slow compared to the outside world. That was until Ryoma stepped foot on these grounds that normalcy has returned to the forest" Logan's mouth hung open "... Are you telling me I'm now 1000 years older than i thought i was?" Amara did a loop sided smile. A rare sight. "You're age is the last thing you should be worried about Logan. You're journey in this lifetime will continue when Ryoma enters the forest once more."  
"Wait! About Ryoma! wha- what's his role in this?" Amara closed her eyes. "Rinko, Ryoma's mother, had died many times over as well... All of those times, she was pregnant... But in this life time Ryoma lived" "Ryoma is the descendant" "Yes." Logan was frustrated, he had too many questions but it seemed Amara was not interested in talking anymore.

"Wait wait! Amara! Didn't Ryoma have a brother? And-and- And how do you now so much about these things?" His last question... For the moment. Amara smiled as she went under. Before she did though, she uttered. "You think only humans gossip?" and she was gone.  
**

* * *

**

~Inside the Castle of Seigaku~

~The First Prince's Chamber~  
  
"How is he Inui?" Fuji asked as he strode in into his room. They had arrived an hour ago and Ryoma was still unconscious lying on his bed, looking pale. Dr. Inui was standing beside the bed, scribbling away on his notebook. "No physical injuries, His breathing's normal, his energy's a little down but other than that he's perfectly healthy" Fuji walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, careful not to move too much. "How can that be? He brought a dead soldier back to life with no preparations... And he's okay?" Inui paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Yes. When he's awake, I'd like to ask him a few questions... If you don't mind, you're highness?" Inui asked. Fuji nodded and turned to Ryoma. 'He looks so peaceful' He thought. A smile touched his lips as he brought his right hand to stroke Ryoma's dark hair. Inui stared for a second than started writing on his note book with lightning speed. "Leave for now, Inui" Fuji said without taking his eyes of Ryoma. Inui nodded, turned and walked out the room all without stopping his writing.

"You gave me quite a scare" Fuji said in a low voice, though he knew Ryoma couldn't hear him. A meowing noise caught his attention. The cat jumped on the bed and stepped up on Ryoma's stomach where she then curled herself into a ball. "Karupin" Fuji said, testing the name. "Hisss!" it replied. The prince stared at the sight... He didn't like it. Fuji swore he wasn't crazy but he was actually feeling jealous of the cat. "Hmmm..." slowly as to not alert the feline, Fuji grabbed Ryoma's discarded shirt on the floor and in one fluid motion, wrapped the hissing Fur ball in it. The cat struggled and meowed pathetically. Fuji walked out of his room and tossed the wrapped cat to the closest guard who, with well trained reflexes, caught it. "Take that thing to my sister's room" Fuji said as he turned to walk back. "Oh, and tell her to keep it" without a word, the guard was off.

Moments later, Fuji walked back inside his room to find Ryoma sitting up with his back hunched. "Ryoma? You should go back to sleep" He said as he walked closer, only to find Ryoma's eyes still close and... He was mumbling something; Fuji sat next to Ryoma and placed a hand on his back, the other on Ryoma's right hand. He stayed quiet and just observed Ryoma. His lips were moving as if saying something but he wasn't making any sound. Discarding this as just having a dream, Fuji smirked. "This time, no one will disturb us" He whispered as he slowly pushed Ryoma down on the bed and started to take off his clothes. The thought of what Ryoma's expression would be when he woke up butt naked next to him made Fuji chuckle. When Ryoma's shirt was of, Fuji threw it on the floor and pulled the blanket of Ryoma so he could take of the pants. Fuji Slowly pulled off the last garment. Every time his hands touch flesh his stomach did summersaults. After throwing Ryoma's pants on the floor, He started to take of his shirt when he heard Ryoma whimper.

Fuji looked down at the sleeping boy and saw him shiver. Ryoma stretched, arching his back with his hands above his head. The move made Fuji's mouth water. Ryoma then turned to his left side and curled his body, sleeping like a cat, his back turned to Fuji. Fuji began to remove his own pants when Ryoma's right hands started moving, looking for a blanket. "Mmmmm~ cold" Ryoma mumbled. Fuji made no attempt to help as he just sat there, looking at Ryoma's cute actions. Ryoma's hand patted the bed and kept patting around until he made contact with Fuji's chest. The hand on his chest felt so warm and he wondered if Ryoma could feel his heart beating like crazy. Fuji lifted his right hand to hold Ryoma's but then the hand started to claw at his chest, trying to grab at him. This time Fuji smiled and lowered his hand, curious what else Ryoma would do. When Ryoma's hand brushed roughly across his nipple, Fuji inhales sharply. "Tsk" he heard Ryoma say as the boy then, to Fuji's astonishment, lifted his upper body up with his left arm and turned his head to Fuji's direction. The moonlight made his creamy skin look like it was glowing. His silky, dishevelled hair, Fuji's hands twitch, he wanted rake his hand into those dark locks. His half lidded golden eyes, foggy with sleep that made you drown in them and the slightly parted red lips that were begging to be ravished. Ryoma's face was turned upward looking straight at him and Ryoma's right hand was still on his chest. Fuji couldn't move, He was transfixed at the sight before him. He wasn't human... Perhaps a nymph? It has to be. It only drove him more into shock when Ryoma's right hand moved to hold onto his left shoulder and Ryoma turned his whole body to him. His left hand moved behind Fuji's neck

and then

Pulled Fuji down to him.  
**

* * *

**

~The Castle Infirmary ~

"INUiiiiiiiiii!" Momoshiro yelled as he burst into the infirmary making the occupants in the room jump. Inside were the 10 soldiers that accompanied prince Fuji into the farmlands, The Doctor and two assistants. Momo ran to Inui and grabbed his arms. "IT'S HORRIBLE! Have you heard what the soldiers on the fields were saying?" Momo gasped, his eyes glossy from unshed tears. Before Inui could say anything Momo kept on talking "I can't believe it! That idiot actually left us! Damned fool! If he was still alive I'd kill him!" He ranted; his face was contorted in a sad attempt to keep the tears from falling. "Good bye my friend! Wait for me up theeeeeere!" Momo said as he turned his head heavenward.

"Hiss~ Oi, stupid. This is the infirmary so be quiet." A voice said behind Momo. He turned to his back and placed a hand on Kaido's upper arm. "Kaidoooooo! You died this afternoon while on a routine check in the farmlands! I've lost my eternal rival!" Momo cries as he bowed his head and his other arm wiping hid tears. "Let go of me you freak!" Snapped a pissed of Kaido as he shrugged the hand on his arm. It was by now that Momoshiro's brain had registered what had just happened, Right as Kaido started to move away Momo grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him till they were nose to nose. Kaido growled "What are you-" Then suddenly Momo released him and backed away a few steps. "OH . MY . GOD . YOUR ALIVE!" Momo said, pointing an accusing finger at Kaido. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" was Kaido's yelled, Former grief forgotten, Momo's face turned angry. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME MAMUSHI?" Momo yelled back. Both men were head to head, shouting at each other.

"I SAID YOU'RE STUPID, STUPID! ARE YOU DEAF TOO?"

"I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD! I DONT SPEAK SNAKE!"

"YOU'RE REALLY ASKIN' FOR IT!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Excuse me"

"WHAT? Both men turned sharply to the intruding voice, Faces twisted in anger. Once they realized who it was, they nearly ran to the closest exit. Dr. Inui was standing next to them, holding up a glass of what seemed to be a bubbling yellowish, brown liquid with red powder on top. His glasses glinted as Inui grinned at them evilly. The sight, of course, instantly doused their tempers. Their faces that were red from anger turned pale white.

"You two seem so energetic, full of adrenaline. Perfect to try my new calming juice! Extracted from various animal fluids and rare poisonous herbs, If made correctly, this drink will be able to relax a body and numb any pain or discomfort, how long it lasts depends on the dosage. My estimation is 1 hour for 1/2 cup. Extremely helpful when injured and being treated in the battle fields!" Inui said with enthusiasm. Something the two knights were FAR from feeling at the moment. Especially the 'If made correctly' part. "Well?" Inui said, moving closer to the two, the glass being held next to his face.

"Would you like to try it?"

**

* * *

**  
**~ Inside the Castle Library~**

Commander Tezuka looked up from his reading, momentarily distracted. He had thought he heard screams. Mentally shaking his head he went back on his research about dreams and nightmares. For almost a month now he had been having the same strange dream. But when he wakes up, He can never clearly remember what it was. All he was sure of was that after waking up, he would feel a strange dread and-

"Golden eyes" He whispered. A cold chill went up his spine at the memory. Just before he would wake up from the dream, he remember seeing glowing yellow eyes filled with hatred staring straight at him. That was the only thing he would remember.

"Commander Tezuka?" A gentle voice said from behind him. Tezuka stood up from his chair and bowed low as Princess Yumiko walked to stand beside him "Princess" he greeted. Yumiko peeked at the book he was reading "Bad dreams Kunimitso?" She asked, placing a hand on the open page of the book. Tezuka nodded, "Yes" "Would you like me to look into it?" Tezuka thought for a moment then shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, Princess, but there is no need" He said, giving a small smile. Yumiko stared at him with knowing eyes "Alright, but remember Kunimitso, if you need help I'll only be very glad to help" With a curt bow, Yumiko turned and walked away. Once more, he was alone. Tezuka sat back down and continued reading.

Princess Yumiko was his reason for being who he was. He had been an orphan living in the streets of the market place when he was young. Tezuka had worked for a merchant and was paid a warm meal at the end of the day. He was no older than 10 when the man he had been working for fled out of town after being caught selling stolen goods to a noble family, It was the princess who saved him from losing a hand after being accused of being an accomplice. Princess Yumiko came and ordered the noble family to release him; she then took him under her wing, Giving Tezuka a job as her personal servant. She had taught how him to read and write and even a little gardening, treating him more like a brother or son then a servant. He had learned how to use a sword so as to be able to protect her. Tezuka had proven he had skills when an attempt on the princess's life came as the she was painting outside the gardens. Soldiers with the seal of a royal family on their swords, He had defeated all 6 men without breaking a sweat and had brought down a traitorous high powered family with the sword's seal and a confession from the soldiers. This achievement did not go unnoticed by the king. That was how his rise from a servant to a commander started.

He wished nothing more than to protect the princess, and if it means serving a cruel and heartless king then so be it. He had to find a way to stop the strange dream so he can focus on his work. No one was going to stop him from achieving that.

**

* * *

**

~The First Prince's Chamber~

(MATURE! LEMON STARTS HERE, U CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT!)  
  
This was NOT what the prince had expected would happen. When Ryoma had pulled Fuji down towards him, he had thought the boy was making the first move for the night.

He was currently lying on his left side, topless with a naked Ryoma who was contently snuggled next to him... Asleep. He was in a dilemma though... He was extremely contented, just lying there being used as a heat source by Ryoma, since he had shoved the blanket off the bed earlier, with his right arm draped across Ryoma's waist. Looking so peaceful next to him, Fuji didn't want to wake him...

But the prince also wanted to have steamy hot sex.

Now that he thought about it, the answer was pretty obvious. Fuji moved away from Ryoma to remove his remaining clothes and threw them next to where Ryoma's were. Lying back down, Fuji touched Ryoma's partly open lips with his fingertips and traced them. Lips moved slightly as the fingers continued to trace down Ryoma's neck and stopped when they reached his collarbone. Ryoma shivered which only encouraged Fuji. He moved his hand to Ryoma's back and ran his finger tips up and down lightly, making Ryoma's back arched slightly. Fuji's lips twitched. 'Ryoma's ticklish, so cute' Fuji began plating kisses on Ryoma's neck, the bruise had disappeared. Though it's strange since it had only been a day, too soon for a bruise to heal completely, it was far from taking first priority at the moment. The hand on Ryoma's back had now moved lower as Fuji's other hand went under Ryoma and pulled him closer. They were skin to skin, that alone was driving Fuji crazy. 'It'd be more fun if he was awake' the prince thought as he lifted his head to look at the still sleeping boy. Ryoma's face was slightly flushed and Fuji knew why. Ryoma's body pressed tightly to him hid nothing. "Time to wake up Ryoma" with that, Fuji pressed his lips to Ryoma's already parted one's. Fuji placed a hand behind Ryoma's head, pressing him closed to deepen the kiss. The taste was addicting, as his tongue met no resistance.

**-  
**  
Ryoma was staring to wake up now, his eyes blinking in confusion. He was finding it a little hard to breathe as Fuji, he realized, was kissing him. It took him a moment. His eyes widened. It was déjà vu of the former night. Ryoma struggled to get loose and was instantly pushed on his back.

Ryoma gasped. Fuji was on his hands and knees, on top of him. Ryoma was still too tired to do anything other than stare... And he was slightly curious. "Get of me" He said, almost a whisper. Sharp blue eyes held his for a moment; Ryoma was the first to turn away. "You don't like it? What I'm doing to you?" Fuji said in a low voice. Ryoma could feel tension in those words, though he didn't know why. "No" Ryoma blurted without thinking. "It's just... strange" Ryoma said after trying to think of the right word. Fuji didn't smile as he opened Ryoma's legs and settled between them. "But it's not bad right?" Fuji asked, his eyes never leaving golden ones. Ryoma swallowed and shook his head, having just realized he was naked and so was Fuji.

He rattled his brain to try and figure out what Fuji was doing to him. Neither Logan nor Amara had told him anything like this. As far as kissing goes, his only memory was his parents when he was young. A kiss good morning and a kiss goodnight... So what was this kiss for?

Unaware of his actions, Ryoma chewed his lower lips and was surprised to find Fuji's face inches from him "Let me" Fuji said in, what seemed to Ryoma, a strange voice. When Fuji pushed his lips to his once more Ryoma didn't resist though he kept his eyes shut tight. He was starting to feel strange again... It was all STRANGE to him. "It's alright isn't it" He heard Fuji say. "Everything's strange the first time around" He felt Fuji's lips on his turn into a smile. "You're going to like how this will turn out" He felt Fuji's palm then on his chest, moving down. "Open your mouth, Ryoma" He heard Fuji whisper into his ear, he shivered and did what he was told. Instantly, Fuji's lips were on his again and this time, Ryoma felt Fuji's tongue on his. Blushing madly, Ryoma copied Fuji's movement and before long, the two were engaged in a heated battle for dominance in the kiss. Ryoma's hands were now on Fuji's back and what was happening with his lower body made Ryoma snap his head back and moan loudly. Fuji was grinding their bodies together and it was shooting waves of pleasure through both of them. He was panting now as one of Fuji's hands holding his bottom, squeezed slightly then pulled their bodies tighter as Fuji ground harder. Ryoma moaned in protest when Fuji stopped moving then gasped in surprised when a hand grabbed his member and started to pump it. "AAaah! nNnNnh! F-Fuji!" He panted. Ryoma started to thrust his hips in time with Fuji's movements, his head turning from side to side, his hands on either side of him, balling the sheets on the bed. Fuji bent down to suckle on Ryoma's right nipple making him moan even louder. Ryoma's hands flew to Fuji's shoulders... He wanted to kiss him. As if sending his thoughts, Fuji's head lifted up and crashed their lips together. This time, Ryoma's hands were tangled in Fuji's hair. It was so hot, He couldn't breathe and something was happening to his body. "F-Fuji! a~ s-Stop please!" Said Ryoma, breaking the kiss "No" was Fuji's panted reply. "B-but~" "Its alright" Reassured Fuji kissing Ryoma tenderly. "Let it happen" Ryoma's hands tightened his hold on Fuji's Back. "Come?" Ryoma saw white and body tense as Fuji crushed his lips to Ryoma as he came, swallowing Ryoma's moans.

**(END OF LEMON!)**

-

Fuji stared contently at Ryoma's sleeping face. It should be strange how he could be content, when he had to release in the bathroom because right after Ryoma came, he was knocked out. Fuji was slightly feeling guilty since Ryoma WAS exhausted to begin with. Maybe the reason why he was content was the thought that he was the first one to ever touch Ryoma in such an intimate way. He could tell it was Ryoma's first, the boy's face said it all. 'No one will ever touch you but me' Fuji thought, brushing Ryoma's bangs from his forehead. This was enough for now... Tomorrow, when Ryoma had fully rested~ Fuji grinned at the thought. Still naked, Fuji got of the bed and grabbed the blanket from the floor. Lying back next to Ryoma, He pulled the sleeping boy closer to him until Ryoma's head was on his shoulders then draped the blanket over them both.

Both fell into a deep peaceful sleep blissfully unaware of the hardship that awaited them on their journey in this life time.  
**  


* * *

  
**

**Thank you PyroRoxas! For agreeing to help me with the fic! =D**

**This took longer than i thought to finish! I was trying to make the explanation about the curse in the beginning as understandable as i could make it! It got a little too long though =O I hope its alright!**

Thank for reading! please review! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Own PoT~**

**Chapter 8 is here! So much going on at the moment that's why it took awhile. I'll try to update as soon as i can!**

* * *

**~ The 4th King~ chapter 8**

**Do not own POT!**

**Characters: **

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha  
**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, please ask ;P)  
**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Seigaku.  
**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the immortal forest when she was still alive.  
**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom Seigaku  
**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)  
**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream  
**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest  
**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the Mystic village in the****Forest of Immortals.  
**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki  
**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji  
**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. She can see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.  
**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji siblings.  
**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.  
**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku  
**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji  
**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-  
**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka  
**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka  
**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant  
**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great kingdoms.  
**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend  
**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku  
**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku  
**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri  
**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.  
**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei  
**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.  
**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin  
**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen  
**

**31.) Oshitari Yuushi - Kign Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**

* * *

**

**~ Castle of Seigaku ~**

**~First Prince's Chambers~**

Ryoma blinked awake as the sun streamed through the window and straight into his face. He stretch like a cat and started to crawl out from under the thick satin covers. His head was the first out and he looked around for his cat. "Karupin?" Ryoma was about throw the covers away when he noticed something. He sat up, eyes wide and confused.

"Wha-? Where are my clothes?" "The prince had them disposed off, they were dirty and torn" Ryoma jumped, startled. He turned to the right to see Fuji's personal servant, Saeki, placing some folded clothes on top of the bed. "You are to wear this" With that, Saeki turned to leave. "Ah, wait. Where's Fuji?" The servant stopped and turned to Ryoma. The boy was a bit surprise to see anger in the servant's eyes. "You are just a slave. Address his highness as Prince Fuji or your highness" "Oh... Then, where is he?" "None of your business" this time the servant left the room. Frowning, Ryoma got off the bed and threw on a robe that was lying at the end of it. "He didn't complain about it before" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom, clothes in hand.

**

* * *

**

**~ Castle of Hyoutei ~**

**~ The Kings Study Room~  
**

King Atobe paced the floor of his study as his tactician, Oshitari Yuushi, studies the book. "This is... Incredible!" Said Oshitari. He had spent hours re-reading and deciphering the old tongue. "What's most fascinating about this, Atobe, Is that Every 30 pages, the dairy starts up again but this time it's written in an earlier language or rather, It's as if each diary was written by different people in different times but all went through the same event" he mumbled in awe. "Is that even possible?" said the weary King. "Is there anything in it that would help us win?" Oshitari was quiet for a moment. "Hmm... That's the strange thing. Everything that has been happening until you found the book, Atobe, was written but after that... It's blank" he stated. "Blank?" "Yes, it's as if... Something's changed or different from the past... I still have a few pages left to decipher. Perhaps we will get something then" Atobe nodded and closed his eyes in frustration "To think that we were under a curse placed years past... How pitiful and helpless can we humans get?" He shook his head and opened his eyes, staring straight at his deceased mother's portrait. He detested the woman but somehow he could not throw her portrait away. "I need to go check on the troops. When i come back I expect to hear good news, Yuushi" the aforementioned nodded "Yes, yes. You needn't tell me that" King Atobe walked out of his study and snapped his finger. In an instant his faithful servant, Kabaji, was at his side. "Yes?" "Prepare my horse." "Yes." The servant scurried off ahead and Keigo continued with his calculated pace so by that the time he reached the castles front doors his horse would be ready. He reached the giant double doors and paused, he took a few calming breaths "For my kingdom" Atobe whispered to himself and pushed open the doors.

**

* * *

**

**~ Castle of Seigaku ~**

**~ The Throne Room ~**

Fuji resisted the urge to kill someone as he sat next to his father, listening to the reports from General Tezuka about the infiltration on the south borders of Seigaku. If those soldiers hadn't died, Fuji would have had them executed for slacking off anyway. After this, he has to go to a meeting for the final preparations and check up with the blacksmith. The prince could have assigned someone to do the job but there was no one in the castle with the kind of judgement he could trust. He also needed to go to the Rose mansion to say his apology for missing the party two days ago. They were an annoying bunch but for now their power was needed... Damn politics. His father is close friends with the head of the Rose family. It's probably the only reason he was tolerating the rest of the family. 'Like minds get along' thought Fuji wearily. 'They're both cold blooded' 'And you're not?' That thought made Fuji's mind pause, He was wasn't he? He already knew that but still it surprised him

"-And concerning the merchant that got away. It has been confirmed that he was working under Hyoutei all along and the fire incident in the village was also-" The king waved his hand "I don't care about the fire... That little rat" King Rustam hissed. "When I get my hands on him-" "Father, if there is nothing else, I have things to do" Said Fuji, standing up. He took a few steps down the throne when he heard his father begin to laugh. Fuji opened his eyes and he turned his head to the source of the ominous laugh "Syuusuke! My son. You take after me" King Rustam smiled, his eyes filled with evil intent. "I want you to get me the merchant and his book before night falls tomorrow... Is that too much for you? ... First prince." It was a challenge. Fuji gave his father his own smile. It was a clash of two dark energies "Not at all, father" He said, walking towards the door "Not at all"

While all this was going, Tezuka remained unaffected but the same could not be said for the two soldiers standing on guard by the door inside the throne room, or the maids serving the king.

... You really have to feel sorry for them.

**

* * *

**  
Ryoma wandered aimlessly along the large hallways of the castle. The main and only reason was... He hadn't got a clue where the heck he was. Ryoma tried asking a few soldiers that was stationed every few feet on the hallway but they keep ignoring him. "What? Am I invisible?" He muttered. "Where are you Karupin?" He had been neglecting her since yesterday... Is this karma? 'It was Fuji's fault' Ryoma kept on walking until he reached the back gardens. The sun shined brightly above and the plants all stretched towards the heavens. The garden gave of a healthy glow of vibrant colors. Momentarily distracted, Ryoma walked into the nearest batch of Roses. In the forest there were different kinds of flowers. Some bloomed in the morning and some at night. Once he found a giant blue Bellflower like plant. It was twice as big as Karupin. He tried to touch it and nearly ended up losing an arm. Turns out it was one of the rare carnivorous plants.

The one flower he never saw in the forest was the rose. He remembered back when he still lived with his family, they had a small rose garden... 'I wonder if it's still there'

Ryoma bolted up straight. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I'm trying to find my mother but I don't know where she is... Why didn't I think of going home before?' Ryoma frowned '...It's because of Fuji... He's distracting me from my goal' a twig snapped behind him and Ryoma instantly turned and went into a fighting stance. "Fsssh, it's you." Ryoma blinked and relaxed. "Ah... You're the man who saved me" "Stupid! I should be the one saying that!" Snapped Kaido; He was heading towards the training ground to meet up with the rest of the knights and along the way he spotted a cat with white fur and polka dots. He had always had a weakness for cats. When Kaido was a child he would often bring home strays. Even until now, much to the joy of his little brother. "? Karupin!" Said Ryoma after noticing the ball of fur in the big man's arms. The cat's ears perked up and jumped from Kaido's arms to Ryoma's. "Karupin! Where have you been?" The cat meowed in response. "He's you're cat?" Asked Kaido "Yeah" Ryoma muttered into Karupin's fur "Then don't just leave him anywhere! He'll get stepped on" 'Highly unlikely' thought Ryoma but said nothing. He just nodded his head. "Thank you, by the way" He said instead "You saved my life" Kaido stared for a moment then started to blush "S-Stupid! That's my line! And why are you already up, shouldn't you still be resting?" He snapped. For a big tough man, Kaido was terribly shy. Ryoma frowned "But I'm hungry and I can't find Fuji anywhere" Kaido visibly flinched at the first prince's name but luckily, Ryoma did not see. "He will be having a meeting with the knights this morning in the training grounds... I'm headed there right now" "Really? Then, i'll go with you" "... fine, but you have to stay in the weapons room... Civilians aren't allowed in the training grounds" Ryoma suddenly remembered something and he nodded. 'Finally he can get his sword'

Kaido was still contemplating his sanity when he opened the door to the weapons room. He was still asking himself why he was letting the boy in when he knows the consequence if they were caught. But still... Kaido felt he had to do this, bring the boy here. It was called the weapons room but in reality it was a training room especially made for the knights. On the walls hung different weapons from different era's and countries. On the centre of the back wall was a map of the land, In the middle of the room was a round sparring ground. There were no chairs in the room but multiple tables were pushed to the walls, with more maps on top of them along with a few folded cloths and sacks. "Stay in here. When the meetings over I'll tell the prince you're here, there's some bread in the sack over there" Kaido pointed to one of the tables. Ryoma looked around, looking for something "Where's my sword?" He asked. Kaido paused from closing the door behind him. He looked left and right then went back in. "Be quite you! You're not supposed to be in here. If they find you you're dead" "My sword" Ryoma repeated "It's not here" Kaido shrugged as he once again turned to leave "I don't know, just keep quiet" And he was gone.

Ryoma didn't move for a few moments, a habit taken from Logan, his teacher and guardian in the forest of Immortals. "When in an unknown location, be still and observe you're surroundings" Logan said. Although Ryoma was in a supposedly safe room, he couldn't help the feeling of doom. His eyes shifted from one hung weapon to another and the uneasy feeling in his gut tightened. Unaware of his actions, Ryoma tightened his hold on Karupin who meowed in protest and jumped off from his arms and landed gracefully onto the floor. "Karupin... Sorry" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ryoma began to look around for his sword but avoided going near the displays on the wall. Half an hour later, Ryoma was lying on his back in the middle of the sparring ground, Karupin on top of one of the tables playing with something. He was feeling drained, the room was just so... So dark! He wanted to get out but the snake guy said to stay there... "I'm hungry" He sat up and started to walk towards the sack of bread.

He had just reached his hand inside to get a piece when the door burst open.

"MAN THAT GUY GETS TO ME EVERY DAMN TIME!"

"Tell me about it, he just has this darn menacing aura..."

"Worst than usual you mean?"

"Well, he did just got out from a meeting with his father. We all know those two don't get along"

"That's true. Those two hates each other! It's a miracle the prince hadn't murdered him his father yet and get on with taking the throne-"

"Shh! Hey someone might hear you saying that! Knight or not you'll be executed!"

Ryoma was used to climbing trees, so climbing up to the high beams above was easy. Karupin hid under the table that the men had conveniently sat on. The men kept on talking but Ryoma wasn't listening, He leaned back on the beam and started to relax...

' . . . z z z Z Z Z- '

"Where did that Snake go?" Said Momoshiro as he wrenched open the sack of bread "And Chitose?" Said one of the soldiers "Dunno, why?" Momoshiro inquired, curious. The other soldier took a piece of bread and threw it into his mouth. "This would taste better with his famous sauce" Instantly, Momoshiro's face broke into a large grin "Ah! You're right! I'll go get him then" He jumped off the table, startling Karupin. The cat dashed out from under the table just as Momo was about to land on the ground, exactly where Karupin was. With quick reflexes, Momo avoided squishing the cat and landed on both feet. "Whoa! That was close, Lucky~!" "Where did that cat come from?" exclaimed a surprised soldier. "Get it out of here!" shouted another. Three men got off of the table and started to advance on the hissing cat that had backed into a corner. "Hey hey!" Momoshiro cried, getting between the men and the cat. "No need to be so hostile! It's just a cat. What could a cute little fella like this possibly do? It's harmless se-" "MEOOOOOOW!" "-!GYAAAAAH!" Momoshiro yelped, surprised by the small cat.

Startled, Ryoma lost balance and fell to the ground with a THUD! The three other men snapped their heads towards Ryoma who was on his belly on the ground. "What the-?" muttered one of the men. Ryoma looked up towards where the yelling came from. It seems Karupin had attached her extremely sharp claws to Momoshiro's calf.

"Ahhh! Get this thing off of me! Get it off!" Yelled Momoshiro, The other soldiers who stood staring at Ryoma snapped out of their surprise. "H-hey kid! Don't move!" Said a soldier who was pointing a finger at Ryoma, then the three turned back to Momoshiro and tried pulling the cat off of the male who was almost crying in pain.

Ryoma, with all his grace and his cool demeanour, took his time getting up from the floor, dusted himself then brought his fingers to his lips and blew.

The disturbed cat hissed and drew back her claws slightly, and as fast as she could jumped on to the closest soldier's face, the aforementioned soldier freaked and started flapping his arms. Karupin jumped on top of Momoshiro's head then sprung towards her master. She landed softly, into Ryoma's awaiting arms.

"Y-y YOU!" The soldier who was clawed in the face struggled for words. "GET THAT DAMN CAT!" All three soldiers charged excepting Momoshiro. Ryoma avoided them with ease. This kept on for a good ten minutes.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Shouted a soldier who grabbed his sword and pointed it toward Ryoma, "Listen kid! This is a restricted area, SOLDIERS ONLY? Breaking in is punishable by law!" The man gave an evil smile "I'm going to cut off your hand" Ryoma merely yawned 'Fuji's are scarier' He thought. The soldiers smile faltered and a vain popped in his forehead "Why you little monster!" he screeched charging toward Ryoma. Momoshiro snapped out from his whimpers of pain. If his friend laid a hand on the prince's toy, it was HE that was going to get punished. Concerned for his friend, Momoshiro stood up to grab him before he could reach the kid "Ginro! Don't touch that brat! That's the princes-!"

Just then the door opened and the soldiers turned to stone. Ryoma blinked and looked behind him to where the door was. "Finally" Ryoma said. A smirk formed on his lips and he turned to walk towards the door, it never occurred to Ryoma that the soldiers had frozen in place at the site of the glaring prince or that for a slave, Fuji had not once treated him like one. In Ryoma's defence his only knowledge of a slave was someone who follows his master around and do menial jobs and yes, Ryoma consider eating a meal with the Prince menial work. He stopped in front of Fuji and nodded "Morning"

Fuji stared with a slight frown at Karupin in Ryoma's arms 'Tsk' and nodded in return. "Wait for me outside" Was all he said as Ryoma was pushed outside, the door slamming behind him.

"... Yeah right" Ryoma opened the door to see the soldiers all lined up and Fuji inspecting them. The prince turned to Ryoma "I said wait for me-" "I heard" Ryoma said, Chin held high in a defiant gesture. Surprising enough, Fuji found it cute.

The prince turned back to the soldiers "I won't ask. But this will never happen again." He said, a hint of steel in his voice "Yes you're highness!" They all said. "Hey Fuji" The soldiers cringed as the prince opened his eyes and closed them again before turning to Ryoma. "I'm busy right now, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the castle grounds" Ryoma looked down for a moment then back at Fuji. "I want to go somewhere today" "Where?" "...Home"Fuji paused then suddenly a thought hit him. "Hmm... This might work" He turned to Momoshiro "Tezuka called for the knights" then turned back to Ryoma. "Ryoma... Call the demon horse to you" Fuji ordered with a smile.

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "How do I do that?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Unless you can, I'll have you stay in the room all day" Ryoma suppressed a groan. "Fine, I'll try" Fuji walked towards Ryoma and placed a hand around his waist. "Good, I'm going to need it-" "Spade" "What?" Ryoma looked into Fuji's eyes and the princes heart skipped a beat "His name is Spade" It took a moment for Fuji to understand "You named the demon horse?" Ryoma shook his head "No, he told me" "Saa~" Fuji sighed with a smile as he closed the door behind them.

The four soldiers looked at each other for a moment dumbstruck. Ginro turned to Momoshiro and gulped "T-thanks for stopping me. From how its looks, he's definitely the prince's lover... And I almost ki-" "Don't think about it! Plus, I saw how well the kid fights. We wouldn't have stood a chance one on one with him" "What? He's puny! And he's still a kid!" exclaimed one of the men "Well, he sparred equally with the prince... In fact, he was doing pretty well and if the prince hadn't cheated..." "... Fine, I'll take your word for it" Replied Ginro

Ryoma stood on top of the border wall of the castle looking up at the sky. The guards of this part of the castle border had heard rumours about a golden eyed boy and how the first prince favored him so the minute they saw the boy, they completely ignored him. They ignored how the boy ran towards the wall and how he jumped a good 5 feet up and kept on running up the wall like a lizard until he reached the very top and just stood there, staring at the sky. Yup, they weren't paying him the least bit attention... Not how the sun reflected on his slightly tanned skin making it seem as though he was glowing. Not how his soft black locks danced with the wind or how the hem of his shirt keeps getting blown, exposing creamy skin, And especially not how his golden eyes shined bold and bright, searching for something.

"... Oi, Is that really a boy?" asked a guard "Yeah" was the mumbled reply "...Damnit"

Far of at a distance Ryoma heard a loud clap of thunder. He's sure it was spade because the sky was as clear and cloudless as it could be. He raised his right hand high, palms open wide, closed his eyes and stayed quiet. He cleared his mind and concentrated on the image of the horse. At first everything was dark, only the memory of the horse's image lingered just outside the blackness, and then, as if he was actually there, he could see clearly Spade flying. He looked around and sure enough, he was floating in mid air with both hands beside him. 'It worked again! yes!' He did this once before, Amara had taught him when he thought he lost Karupin.

'Spade' He called to the horse in his mind

'Spade! It's me' The horse whined and slowed its flying.

'I know who you are. You are the human who rescued me'

'Yes'

'Where are you? Why is it I can hear you but I cannot see you'

'Don't fret' Said Ryoma, sensing the horse tense 'I mean no harm... I need your help' The horse whined again.

'Where are you human?'

'In the castle where I found you'

'You should stay away from these humans, they reek of old. They are evil humans, but you are not like them.' Ryoma frowned, He didn't understand what the animal was saying but he had to get the horse to come.

'Please Spade, if I can't make you come here, the prince will not let me go visit my home'

'... I owe my life and freedom to thee so I will comply... But hear me human, If you remain by the dark prince's side your light will dim and you will die'

'Why? I don't understand Spade' the horse did not reply anymore and Ryoma opened his eyes. A few moments later, far ahead he saw the black stallion heading towards him. Ryoma sighed in relief but the Stallions words lingered deep in his heart.

"Are these information accurate? Never mind trustworthy. Tezuka, Commander of the Seigaku army?" Asked Fuji as he analysed the reports he had requested. The commander nodded. "Yes, your highness, our informant is never wrong. This is the location of the man you seek in Hyoutei, but I greatly advise that you assign someone else to do the job. It is too risky for the first prince to handle himself" Fuji did not look up from reading, as this was said "Your concern is touching Commander but my father gave the task to be specifically. No one else but me must complete this task" Commander Tezuka made a slight nodding gesture. "Don't let your guard down, your highness"

Fuji watched Tezuka's retreating back and smiled "I wonder how far that fool would go for my sister" Fuji had always known the Commander has feelings for the princess. It was only his sense of duty that kept him from going further than friendship with Princess Yumiko. "A fool if there ever was one, Making it so easy to be used" Fuji sighed and threw the paper he had finished reading into the fireplace. "Now then, let's see. The only thing left to take care of is the Rose Family" The main family had been shoving their daughter at him for ages now. It would be a real pain to go alone, which is why he would bring Ryoma with him. Fuji allowed a low chuckle to escape. 'The nerve of the boy to actually not remember what I did to him last night, is he tempting me to do worse?' That thought stayed in his mind as he exited the castle to go where he thought Ryoma might be.

* * *

**~ The Back Garden of the Castle ~**

Ryoma hid the animal where there were few people passing by. The stallion did not want to go near the soldiers that had captured and hurt him before. "It's okay Spade, I won't let anyone hurt you here" 'I know, human' Ryoma calmed the horse enough to have it lie down on its stomach. When the horses left ear twitched, Ryoma turned to the direction it was pointing. Seconds after, Fuji walked in through the tall hedge. The stallion was about to jump up and kick the prince with its hind legs but Ryoma stopped it by shielding the prince. "Calm down Spade! He's not here to hurt you" 'Lies!' The horse whined in Ryoma's mind 'He will kill us both! Do not protect him!' Ryoma turned his face to Fuji who was wide eyed at the moment "He really doesn't like you. I don't think I can make him let you ride him" "Force him" "I can't do that! Besides he keeps telling me to stay away from you. You're really a bad person aren't you?" Ryoma countered, giving Fuji a lop-sided smile. Fuji stared at those lips and gave a smile of his own, making Ryoma's heart falter. Fuji lifted his hand to hold Ryoma's chin upward and Fuji brought his mouth down onto Ryoma's. The boy gasped and Fuji pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Ryoma closed his eyes tight; both his hands flew to Fuji's back. First it was to pull the prince away, but the lack of oxygen entering Ryoma's brain due to shortness of breath made him forget the purpose of placing his hands there so instead, he held on tightly. Fuji broke the kiss but did not release his hold on the boy in his arms "Yeah, I'm really, really bad" Fuji said. He moved his hand from Ryoma's chin to the back of his neck and brought their faces closer. "Make him accept me Ryoma" Whispered Fuji but before Ryoma could get enough air to respond, Fuji kissed him again. Fuji wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer. Ryoma started to feel it again, He tried to say stop but what came out was a moan of pleasure. Fuji smirked 'You can't disobey me now, Ryoma. Your trapped~'

From the high tower of Princess Yumiko's room; she watched one of her beloved brother delude himself. She could sense his dark ambition, His desire to dominate and use everything around him for his own. But somewhere in that seemingly dark person was a cry for help, a desperation. Her heart ached for Syuusuke. "Oh my dear brother, If only you will realized... It is you that is trapped"

* * *

**~ Throne Room ~**

"You called for me, you're majesty?" Tezuka knelt before the king. He had come straight from the first prince's study room. The king grinned as one of his concubines sashayed her way towards the Commander. She shamelessly knelt in front of him, letting him have a view of her barely covered body, and wrapped an arm around his neck "You've been working had haven't you commander. Why don't you relax a bit? Have a little fun! I'll lend you anyone of them, I'm sure they're more than willing..." Tezuka shook his head as he grabbed the arms that held him and pulled them off, careful not to hurt. "Thank you for your offer, but I must refuse-" "Anything at all Tezuka, just ask" "May I ask why?" "Then how about my daughter" Tezuka froze yet his face was expressionless. This was good enough for the king. "If you marry my daughter, Tezuka... The throne can be yours" "! You're majesty?" Tezuka spluttered. The king stood from his throne, His concubines made a pathway for him as he descended towards Tezuka who was still kneeling. "You already know my first son and I do not get along well and my second son is next to useless..." The king stood beside Tezuka now, looking down on the man. Tezuka could feel danger so he did not make a move "If you want Tezuka, You can have my throne when I die" "... The first prince would not be pleased, you're Majesty" "The solutions easy, isn't it?" Tezuka saw it coming, but it did nothing to lessen the impact. "I want you to kill him Tezuka, before he comes back from Hyoutei"

It was 11:27am.

* * *

**Edited by PyroRoxas!

* * *

  
**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know nothing much happened here but I'll make it up next chapter. ^^ And i finally named the horse XD And like i said in chapter six, I'll be using all the names suggested.**

**Also thank you to all that's been following this story! I'll do my best! **

**Again thanks for reading, please review ~(^_^)~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I KnoOoOoOoW! **

**Im Sorry! Im Sorry! Im Sorry!**

**It took me forever to update! =O **

**still^^ thanks so much for all of you who's following this story! ****Dont worry, i'm going to finish all my stories! It might take quite a while but i'll finish them.**

**Please enjoy this chapter! =)**

**

* * *

**

**~ The 4th King~ **

**chapter 9**

**Do not own POT!**

**Characters: **

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. She can see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.) Oshitari Yuushi - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**

* * *

**

**~Kingdom of Seigaku~**

**~Rose Mansion~**

12:05 pm

"This way prince Fuji" Said the butler. Fuji was being led inside an empty room. 'The tea room' He thought. "The master of the house will be here in a moment, please allow the maids to serve you as you wait" The butler said, he bowed and exited the room. Not a second later, maids entered with trays of delicious sweets, cakes and rare tea's. each one of them were hoping for more than a nodded of thank you as he took a cup of tea. The way their uniforms were disarrayed in a suggestive manner left little to his imagination. If he wasn't in a hurry, Fuji would stay a bit longer for a little fun. 'Maybe when I come back… I should bring Ryoma along then too' He smiled at that thought. It lasted for 2 seconds then the thought of Ryoma with someone else ruined his mood completely.

* * *

**~Outside the horse stables~**

"Relax" Said Ryoma for the 10th time as he cleaned (or tried to) Spade's hair. The horse whined but stayed where he was. "I don't understand why you have leaves and rocks in your hair when you don't even walk on the ground. You fly!" Complained Ryoma. They were outside the horse stables since Spade was too big to fit inside. The horse huffed and flapped his wings once strongly sending an unprepared Ryoma hurling into a large barrel of horse feeds. "… Ouch…" Ryoma gasped after am moment. He struggled to get out of the barrel and dusted himself furiously. Spade whined in laughter and Ryoma sent him a glare. "That was NOT funny!" "Who are you talking too?" Ryoma heard a tiny voice from behind him. He blinked and turned around.

'A Doll' was the first thought that came to him. Standing behind him was a little in a pretty pink gown with laces everywhere. Curly brown hair ran down to her waist and cradled her heart shaped face. Purple eyes shining in curiosity as it stared towards the giant black horse. "I want that horse" She suddenly said. Ryoma looked at her for a few more seconds then turned and walked back towards Spade. He continued cleaning. The little girl made a indignant stomp of her foot and marched towards Ryoma "How dare you ignore me! Do you not know who I am?" She said. Lifting her chin proudly, challenging Ryoma. He looked back down at her and raised an eyebrow. "No" was Ryoams simple answer. The girls face turned red with anger and pointed a finger at Ryoma. "I AM ANGELIQUE ROSE, THE HEIR TO THE ROSE FAMILY FORTUNE! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY SERVANT AND GIVE ME THAT HORSE!" She yelled. Ryoma didn't even looked at her. "No" Angelina gasped in disbelief. She stomped her back into the stables and a minute later Ryoma heard guards marching towards him and Spade.

"You there, You dare to make Ms. Rose cry?" Said one of the guards walking towards him. Ryoma was fed up with being captured so he'll have to cut Spades grooming short for now. He jumped on Spade and the guards froze as the black stallion spread wide its magnificent wings and soared into the sky.

"What are you guards doing? Shoot him down!" Yelled Angelique. "But Miss Rose… That is prince Fuji's horse…" Said one of the guards nervously. Angelique watched the horse fly above them with trembling lips. "Humph!" She said, admitting defeat. No way she's going against the prince. She slowly began to walk towards the stables. Angelique absolutely loves horses. Unlike other girls she knew, the smell never bothered her at all!

"Here you are Ms. Your mother is looking for you" Angelique's face turned sour. Outside the back door of the stables was her Nanny. She's an evil woman who listens to no one except her mother. Angelique doesn't trust her one bit. She looked up at the sky one more time where she once saw the flying horse. 'I wish I can fly' "Lets go Ms." Head hung low, she followed obediently.

**~1 hours later~**

Fuji hastened his steps out of the mansion. He shouldn't have stayed so long. It was already 1 in the afternoon and it would take 6 hours by horse(Spade) to get to Hyoutai where he'll meet General Tezuka's informant. A boom from above made him look up and saw Ryoma waving at him. Ryoam brought Spade down and landed softly in front of Fuji. "Ready to go?" Asked Ryoma eagerly. Fuji gave his trademark smile and nodded.

**~Meanwhile~**

Little Angelique is hiding in the bushes again. Hiding from her Nanny and her mother. She hates them both so much. She frowned as she stared at her bruised arm. Earlier she was summoned by her mother to be punished for going outside her room while there was a guest. Even so, Angelique was glad she went out earlier because she got to see a giant flying horse. A loud Boom from above made her jump 3 feet high. She instantly ducked into the bushes again and looked for the source. The sound of flapping wings getting louder indicated that the giant flying horse was close by. Her eyes widened as the horse landed just a few feet away from where she was with its back turned. The horse was bare with no seats of rope for a human to hold other than a large bag tied to its right side… A bag large enough to fit a small child…. Like her.

Her little body froze as an idea came. Angelique's heart speed up and her eyes widened with anticipation. She looked left and right. No one will see her if she runs fast at this angle of the horse. Taking a deep breath Angelique ran as fast as her little feet has ever done towards the horse's right side. The instant she got there she struggled to climbed into the bag. She got in head first then body and then last … her feet. She got in. The bag was a perfect fit. Inside were some clothes, food, water and money… lots of it. She felt the horse jerk and realized that it was getting ready to take off. 'This was it! She's going to fly!' An open mouth smiled popped out of her mouth when she started to feel a galloping motion and then… a strange heaving feeling. Her eyes widened at the feeling of this new sensation. Her tummy felt weird and she couldn't stop smiling. The wind outside was very loud. She struggled to position herself a bit to she was facing the opening of the bag. She popped her tiny head partially out and was instantly hit by the strong wind. She looked downwards and saw… "Gasp! I'm up so high!" She squealed in joy.

* * *

**~Spades P.O.V.~**

Spade was aware of the stowaway hiding inside the bag but did nothing of it. Being an animal, he possess a heightened sense of empathy. Like most animals who could not verbally communicate with humans they have a special ability to detect other living creatures aura or energy. This energy changes as the feelings or health of a living creature does may it be humans other animals or the earth itself. Spade was aware of the emotions the little girl was in. He had had the same feeling when he was captured by the humans.

Entrapment.

'Even their own young, humans seek to control' Spade whines with much distaste. Ryoma, who understood him, blinked then shrugged it off. 'None of my business' the though to himself.

* * *

**~Seigaku's Northern Boarder~**

General Tezuka got on his white horse and ordered the guard to open he gates. The guards were a bit puzzled but knew better than to question the general. Tezuka was not wearing his uniform but instead had on civilian clothes. It look strange on him. "I leave everything to you while I'm gone, Inui" Said Tezuka without looking at the Castle doctor. Inui nodded and frowned "I only wish you would tell me more about this mission of yours" He said. Tezuka's said nothing as he maneuvered his horse then was off. As the gates begin to close a sudden chill ran up Inui's spine. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, distracting himself from the chill. He wasn't one to believe in silly superstitions but just in case, Inui made a mental note to arrange a little meeting with the princess.

* * *

**~The Kingdom of Hyoutei~**

30 minutes before they reach their destination, Fuji ordered them to land. " We flew past Hyoutei's outer most wall 10 minutes ago. We'll be going on foot from here" He said and jumped off Spade, Ryoma followed. Fuji started to walk away. Ryoma went to untie their bag from the horse. The moment the strap was loose, the bag fell with a loud thud and a yelp of pain came from inside. Shocked, Ryoma opened the bag's lid. His eyes widened. "You…?"

"Ryoma?" Fuji said from behind him. Ryoma took a step to the right to show Fuji what the problem was. Angelique crawled out from the bag and stood up slowly, dusting herself. She kept her eyes cast down, afraid to face the prince.

Fuji's eyes were open as he walked towards the stowaway. Ryoma could tell that Fuji was definitely angry. "I'll stay and watch over Spade here till you come back, Fuji" Ryoma offered. Fuji said nothing for awhile and closed his eyes again. "That may be for the best. Stay out of sight" Ryoma nodded and took some supplies from the bag then handed it to Fuji. Without looking at Angelique, He warned "Don't cause me any problems and you'll be able to go home" And he walked into the woods towards the main city of Hyuutei.

A tiny sigh of relief broke the silence. "What were you doing inside the bag?" Ryoma asked, honestly curious. Angelique's face started to turn red of embarrassment but didn't say anything. Ryoma stared at her for a few seconds longer and shrugged. "Whatever, just do what Fuji said and don't make trouble" Angelique gasped and Ryoma sighed.

"Now what?"

"Why is it that YOU, a no name peasant, is allowed to address his highness so disrespectfully?"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were!" She said a little louder.

"Keep it down"

"NO! I WiLL NOT KEEP iT DOW~mmph?" Ryoma clamped a firm hand over her mouth. She struggled for a little while then got tired and stop. After making sure she wont scream, Ryoma let go. Spade had made himself comfortable, Lying on his side half asleep. Ryoma made Angelique sit nest to Spade. She wrinkled her little nose and shook her head.

"No, its dirty" Ryoma just shrugged "Suit yourself" He sat down and leaned his back on Spades belly, placed both hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Angelique just stared are him, socked. "What are you doing?"

"… Napping"

"You can't nap! The prince told you to take care of the horse… And I have no where to sit!"

"I am taking care of the horse and you can sit anywhere as long as I can see you"

She stomped her foot, frustrated. "What is wrong with you? You wont see me if you sleep! Why are you ignoring me? I'm a stowaway and I could run away if you don't pay close attention to me!"

Ryoma said nothing. Angelique remained standing for a few minutes. When Ryoma heard sniffling he sighed and opened his eyes. "Come here" He patted the spot next to him on his left side. Angelique wiped her tears away and went to sit next to Ryoma. The instant she leaned her tiny body against Ryoma, she yawned and slowly drifted to asleep with Ryoma's comforting arm around her little shoulders.

**~2 hours later~**

Hajime Mizuki strode the streets of Hyuutei main in content. 'This is the life! No worries, I'm rich and further more, the king likes me! Haha~' He whistled as he walked back to his very own mansion, courtesy of the king of Hyuutei for a job well done. He could have taken his carriage but he wanted to show off his new expensive clothes to the young ladies taking a stroll on the main streets of the city. He's been lucky so far. He entered the outside gate of his new home. The guard who was suppose to greet him didn't come. Mizuki though of firing the lazy guard but since he's in such a great mood, he'll let this one go. As he walked closer to his house, Mizuki failed to notice the eerie silence of the place. He unlocked the front door and entered the pitch black halls. "What the? Beatrice? Why is there no light? Are you slacking off you dumb maid?" Mizuki screamed into the dark halls, feeling his way looking for the oil lamp on the sides of the wall. He found one and lit it up, "What? This place is deserted!" Furious, Mizuki stomped his way towards the kitchen. He passed through the open double doors of the living room and stopped. He turned and walked inside the living room. He noticed that one of the chairs was being occupied and was facing opposite to him. Thinking it was the lazy maid, Mizuki stomped loudly towards it. "Beatrice you are fired you hear me?" he yelled as he grabbed the back of the chair and turned it to face him. Shocked, his grip on the lamp loosened and it fell to the floor. Mizuki hurriedly took a few steps back. He swallowed. "Y-You are…"

Ryoma woke up from a much needed nap. With his vision fuzzy, Ryoma managed to stand up and stretched. He looked at his surrounding, beginning to remember where he was. He looked at Spade who was snoring. He wanted to go back to sleep but something kept him. 'Something's not right' he thought, looking around again. He looked at Spade, Their bag, Fuji hasn't come back yet. He checked inside the bag. 'What's this unsettling feeling?' Giving up, Ryoma sat down again and leaned his back onto Spade. 'Whatever it is, I'll figure it out later'

"Y-You are…"

Fuji remained seated as two huge muscular men walked into the living room and now stood behind Mizuki who was starting to tremble. "Hajime Mizuki, I presume" Fuji said with his light carefree voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"My father wants to see you. Will you come with me peacefully? Or…"

"I-I don't have it anymore, The king- The king of Hyoutei took it from me!"

"It?"

"The book! I- I was suppose to give it to King Rustam but- but the- the king of Hyoutei black mailed me! I swear I didn't mean to, I swear"

Fuji stood up and instantly, the two men behind Mizuki stepped closer and grabbed Mizuki's arm.

"Hyiiiiii! Please don't hurt me!, I'll help you get it back just don't hurt me. I'm just a lowly merchant"

Fuji smiled "You sure aren't living like one" He turned to the guards. "You know what to do with him. When you get to your destination, don't forget to give the note to the man named Ryoma."

"Yes you're highness" Said the two. Before Mizuki could make a sound, he was knocked out and slung over a huge shoulder. Fuji walked out of the mansion. Outside the gate was a carriage waiting for him. He went inside the carriage and nodded to the man sitting opposite him. The Spy working under general Tezuka. "I was right, the book is now inside the castle" "Getting inside is easy enough for me since I work as a waiter there" Fuji nodded. "I'm going as well" 'Its an opportunity I cant miss' He thought to himself. 'Everything is going according to plan'

* * *

**~ Somewhere In The Main City of Hyoutei~**

Angelique stared wide eyed at everything. She had never been outside her home before, never mind to another country. The streets were crowded with Dazzling decors. The houses and restaurants were so… shiny and colorful. Everyone looked really beautiful. 'I wonder were I am, this is a beautiful place' She passed by a fruit stand and the delicious scent drifted her way. Her stomach growled 'I should eat' She walked towards the night stand staring at the apples. "Hello little miss~ would you like an apple?" Said a man with an apron on. "Yes please" She said, her little chin raised up. The man gave her an apple. "Thank you, sir" She replied with a small curtsy and bit on the apple. "Hmm!"

"Is the apple delicious?"

"Oh yes, very good"

"I'm glad" Said tha man smiling and held out his hand "Now, that would be 3 bronze coin" Angelique took another bite of the apple

"Pardon?"

"For the apple, little miss"

"Oh, I don't have any. When I get home I shall inform my father and he will pay for me" With another small curtsy Angelique began to turn around. The man suddenly grabbed her right hand roughly. And snatched the apple from her palm "Hey!" She yelled "No money, no apple. Now go away brat" Furious, Angelique grabbed an another apple from the stand and ran. "Hey! Come back here, THEIF!" She continues running, taking advantage of her small size to hide in the crowd on the streets. Angelique then ran into an ally and stayed there until she couldn't see the man anymore. Behind her a looming shadow appeared and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Aaaaah!"

"Hey stop struggling!" Said Ryoma. Angelique turned to him and saw he was panting.

"What happened to you?"

"Looking for you! Now lets go back" He said. Some loud noises came from just outside the ally. Angelique's eyes widened and suddenly she smiled at Ryoma. "Can you hold my apple for awhile" He blinked. "… Sure" Just as he reached out to take the apple, a man with an apron on suddenly appeared. "Ahh! I found you, you thief!" Ryoma's eyes widened as a number of men came into the ally. "He made me do it!" Angelique suddenly screamed, pointing a finger at Ryoma.

"E-eh?"

"Get him!"

**~5 minutes later~ **

Ryoma would have fought back if his enemies weren't old men and women. Now here he was, Thrown into a room with wooden bars with his hands and legs tied. "forcing a little girl to steal for you, you should be ashamed sir!" said an old lady who was sitting on a chair outside the 'Prison cell'… Is what they called the room he was in. "Wait till the warden gets here"

"She lied"

"The nerve of you to blame that sweet little girl!"

The door opened and entered a man… To what Ryoma know from Seigaku. The man was a soldier. He had a bitter expression as he looked at Ryoma. "Who is he" He spat at the old woman. "This man-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know" He stepped closer to Ryoma and then paused, looking at him intently. "Wait a minute" He reached his hand through the bar and grabbed Ryoma's chin to face him. "Wow, you have yellow eyes… Are you sick?"

"…No"

"Still weird. Hey old hag, What did you say this boy did? He doesn't look like someone who should be in here"

"That bad man made a little girl steal food for him!"

"That's it?" The old lady looked at him speechless. "Alright alright, look if you have no more business here-" The woman nodded. "I'll be going now then, I was just making sure that-" "Yeah yeah yeah" The warden said, pushing the woman outside the door. "Goodnight Mrs. Vounchcoz" He slammed the door shut and turned to Ryoma.

"Sheesh, just coz I married her daughter doesn't mean she can just barge in here whenever she wants!"

Ryoma stared wearily at the man while thinking of a way to get out. That's when he noticed something. "… This room is big" The warden smiled. "This room used to be full of bastards. Murderers, traitors… And then some. But ever since the news of the up coming war came up, every time someone ends up here, Some people from the castle comes and take them away" He leaned closer to the bars and smiled maliciously at Ryoma. "They were never seen again" Ryoma gulped. 'I have to get out of here'

"I'm serious you know" The warden suddenly said. HE sat into his chair and closed his eyes. " Just before midnight, those people will be here to take you"

"But I didn't even do anything!"

"Doesn't matter. There was even this one guy who just came here to get a night sleep and they took him too"

"Then let me out of here"

The warden kept on smiling but said nothing. He made himself comfortable and went to sleep. The rain came hard and then a loud boom. For a moment, Ryoma though it was Spade coming to his rescue. But a few minutes passed by and nothing happened.

'Why is this happening…'

* * *

**~Inside Hyoutei's castle~**

**~ 10:00 pm~**

Fuji had successfully infiltrated the castle. It was easy. 'Too easy' he though as he walked through the corridors with overly decorated walls. Outside the weather had turned violent. A part of him wanted to go check on Ryoma but- 'I'm already hear' He was about to turn a corner when he heard voices.

"No one is to enter this room."

"Yes your majesty"

"Come Kabaji, One more thing to do before I retire for the night."

"Yes"

Fuji listened intently as the footsteps went farther and farther away until all was quiet. Fuji peaked and saw two men guarding a room. 'They don't look like normal soldiers, they're body language and clothes… They must be Hyoutei's knights. Cant risk getting caught, I'm on a tight deadline. So how…'

Fuji had been sneaking in and out of the Seigaku castle since before he even knew how to hold a sword. Climbing out of the hallway window and climbing the wall outside was no problem at all. Even with the strong rain, The exterior design of the castle made it possible for Fuji to get a good grip in each brick on the call. The problem was when he got to his target window, it was locked. 'No good, I cant open it without risking a fall' Fuji looked down and confirmed that if he should fall… He's dead. "Right" Thunder boomed the sky. A sound of flapping wings came from above. Fuji strained to look up as Spade approached him, whining. That really caught Fuji's attention was that Ryoma was not on it. Spade seemed to glare at Fuji through the rain and went close enough for Fuji to hold on to. 'How unexpected' He thought. Fuji maneuvered, His body so that he had one foot on the wall and one on Spade. With both hands free, he took out a small dagger and proceeded to work on opening the window.

* * *

**~ Hyoutei prison ~**

Ryoma waited till he heard snoring coming from the warden and started to cut the ropes tying his hands with a broken glass he found. Once he did, He tested the strength of the bar he was in. 'Che, tough wood…' Ryoma places both his hands on one bar. One on top and on the bottom. He took a deep breath and-

The wooden bar turned to ash. 'Yes! Thank you Amara' He tip toed towards the door and slowly started to open it. Just then the door was thrown open and people wearing brown cloaks started to walk in. Surprised, the warden jumped up and took out his sword. After realizing who was at the door, he grinned. "Hah! Thought you could get away did you boy?" Ryoma started at the figures feeling dread. Behind the cloaked men, the storm went wild. Ryoma started to back away when one of the cloaked men pointed a finger at him. "Its him" A raspy voice said. "Its him" said another. The warden was speechless. This was the first time he had heard these hooded people say anything. "Take him" This time Ryoma ran down the cell corridors. With each empty cell he passed bye, the feeling of fear got stronger. He could head footsteps following him. Finally he was at a dead end. He turned with his back to the wall and the cloaked men, there was about 8 of them, surrounding him. One of then pulled back their hood. He was bold, with strange tattoo's on his head. With beady eyes he started at Ryoma. "Come with us…. And no one gets hurt" "No" Replied Ryoma. He placed both palms against the wall and started to turn it into ash. Just as the wall began to fall down, one of the cloaked men ran forward abnormally fast and punched Ryoma hard in the gut. Ryoma lost his breath. The clocked man places a cloth over his nose and mouth and a moment later, Ryoma lost consciousness.

* * *

**~Inside the Hyoutei Castle~**

After a few minutes Fuji had successfully unlocked the window from the outside and slowly opened it. He was inside a study room. He used the window curtains to wipe his wet hands then towards the table leaving water puddles behind him. Careful not to make too much noise, Fuji started searching the drawers for anything. He after awhile he started to get frustrated. 'If only I have an idea of what I as looking for' Fuji thought, looking around the lavish room. He looked down again on the table with some paper works scattered about and… Something caught Fuji's eyes. He pulled up a paper. It was strange, which was what caught his attention. On the paper was a date. Year, Month and Location. 'This year and this month… But why the city prison?' An uneasy feeling came over him suddenly. 'What is this?' Spades flapping wings from outside the window made Fuji hurry up a little. Finally, on the last drawer on the table was a very old and worn out book. Fuji doesn't know why but he was just sure that was what he was looking for. He grabbed it and took a pillow from the couch. He pulled out a few pillow covers and wrapped it around the book. He hopped on Spade who instantly zipped up towards the sky. Fuji nearly fell. "Hey Horse!" Yelled Fuji through the ranging storm. "Where is Ryoma?" The horse made a booming sound and he started going down. Spade landed back to where he and Fuji last saw Ryoma. All Fuji saw was the two big men standing guard of a wrapped up and still unconscious merchant. "Prince Fuji" Began one of the big bodied men but Fuji interrupted. "Where is Ryoma" "When we got here, all we saw was that huge thing. It suddenly-" "Spade" Fuji snapped. The man was taken aback. "W-what?" Fuji calmed down. " The horse's name…Is Spade" 'Unbelievable, does Ryoma influence me this mush?' He thought

"Oh… Uh, so Spade flew away and we've been here ever since"

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"No"

"I see…" Fuji thought for a minute. Spade made a whining sound then stood up on his back legs and BOOOOM! "Even you don't know where he is huh?" Said Fuji calmly. The other 2 backed away in fright. A rustle in the bushes caused them all to tense. Angelique came out, panting and crying. Fuji walked towards the little girl and stared down at her. "Where is Ryoma?" Angelique looked up in fear, her lips trembling. "T-they took him away, I don't know where because I ran back here" "Who took him away?" "… Some people" "Why did you two leave this place" "Um…" Angelique started to tremble and she stuttering told Fuji the story.

"You had him captured" Fuji's voice trembled a little. Angelique backed away, thoroughly frightened. "I'm-I'm Sorry! I was scared!" She said and started to sob. Fuji turned to the men "You two, strap that thing onto the horse. I have a deadline to make." Spade made a protest and backed away. "Spade, do as I say and I promise I will get back Ryoma. He's probably in prison" He turned to the little girl again. "… And you" Angelique kept her little head down. "Never show yourself to me again" She fell to her knees, crying. Fuji didn't buy any of it. After the two men was sure the merchant wont fall of the flying horse, Fuji climbed onto Spade 'Wait for me Ryoma… Just wait for me, I will get you back no matter what'

* * *

**~Inside Hyoutei's Castle~**

"Pardon me for disturbing you in your chambers you majesty but I have just been informed of something I know will make you very happy" said Oshitari Yuushi. King Atobe who sat crossed legged on his sofa merely waved a hand. "Go ahead" "I have just been informed by the monk elders" "Yes?" Oshitari smiled "Their prediction was right, they got him" king Atobe stood up "Are you sure?" He said, his heart beating faster in joy. "Yes your Majesty. We got him, the descendant" Atobe threw his head back and laughed. "Excellent!" "Would you like to see him?" Atobe raised his hand and snapped his finger. Instantly, maids came pouring in. Some cleaned the bed, some took out his clothes and some took of his robe." Of course! I want to see just how impressive this 'Descendant' is" "I shall be in the hall when you are ready" Oshitari bowed and walked outside. King Atobe smiled to himself 'Finally, Its all coming together. With out a doubt I will be the winner!'

* * *

**~Inside Seigaku's Castle~**

**~Princess Yumiko's chambers~**

Yumiko bolted from her bed, gasping. Her dream was horrifying. She saw the future… The war to be. So much death. Without being aware, tears ran down her pale cheeks. The storm raged outside and somehow Yumiko was drawn to it. Still in her night gown, She stood up and walked towards her terrace door and opened it. Strong gust of wind and rain hit her hard and in a matter of seconds she was soaked. In front of her Yumiko saw a figure of a woman. She was beautiful, deep green eyes and midnight black hair tide ina bun. Her posture screamed of authority and grace. Even though it was raining, the woman was dry. It took a moment for Yumiko to realize that the rain was going through her. It was an Apparition! This has never happened to her before. "Where is he?" Yumiko blinked. "Who?" The woman turned to Yumiko with sad eyes "My son" The woman breathed "Where is my son" "Who is your son? Who are you" Yumiko asked gently, walking closer to the woman . "Please… Save him" The figure faded into mist and Yumiko was all alone standing outside the terrace. Yumiko was cold and tired. As if her energy was drained from her. She took a few steps inside her room and fainted.

The time was 11: 00 pm

Ryoma's 3rd day out of the forest

* * *

**Hahaha~ even i was suprised when i realized so much has happened when it was only Ryoma's 3rd day... **

**lmao. He's had it rough, huh?**

**Please review! ^_^ I love reading ur comments! They inspire me~**

**Also, I've just downloaded some songs to my ipod and my brain went to over drive. I'm currently writing a couple of new stories but i'm not going to publish them yet ^^ Bwahahahaha... Well, i waned to finish "Love Potion" before i put up another story. 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Yehey~ I finished the next chap too so here it is! ^_^

Please enjoy!

* * *

**~ The 4th King~ chapter 10**

**Do not own POT!**

**Characters: **

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, **

**please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of **

**Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the **

**immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom **

**Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the **

**Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire **

**Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. **

**She can **

**see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji **

**siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under **

**Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu **

**Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great **

**kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's **

**girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.)Yuushi Oshitari - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**

* * *

**

**~Somewhere between the territories of the Seigaku and Hyoutei kingdoms~**

**~2:47 am ~**

Bellow the clouds the storm came down mercilessly as thunder and lightning danced their eternal rhythm. Above the dark clouds was an ominous clarity. The stinging force of the wind hitting Fuji's face was somewhat lessened by the stars above him. Odd really. It has been a very long time since he last looked up at the stars yet they still bring him a sense of peace which was in contrast to the feeling he was getting from the storm bellow. In truth, Fuji felt that the storm was like the reflection he has inside. This strange conflicting emotion. A part of him screamed to go back, forget about the throne and go find Ryoma… But the other half was determined to ride the flow of familiar territory. It was as if he had gone through this a hundred times in a past life and has now engraved itself on his very bones. Refusing to be forgotten. Worse then a bad habit. It was a horrible feeling. He tightened his grip on Spades hair. "Damn it… Why is this happening to me now?"

Mizuki, who was tied to Spade's back like a sack of corn, was having his one inner conflict and it goes something like this 'GyAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaH!'

Spade suddenly did a steep descent. Fuji held on for dear life and Mizuki fainted. They dived inside the storm. Fuji's eyes widened in amazement. The site he saw was mesmerizing! All around them the lightning danced as they got drenched in the thick misty clouds. The boom of thunder turned Fuji temporarily deft. The adrenalin running through his veins pumped faster as blinding streak of light shot everywhere and one almost hit his head. Fuji felt his body get shocked and he started to shake violently causing him to loosen his grip. Fuji was instantly ripped away from Spade by the strong wind and as he went falling head first.

The sting of the rushing air and the light surrounding him made Fuji struggle to cover his eyes. His sharp eyes were starting to hurt from trying to keep them open. Fuji kept falling until he was out of the storm cloud. He was heading for a painful dive towards the ocean. 'This is it?… I'm going to die like this?' A scene for when he first met Ryoma flashed before his eyes. 'When was this? It feels like its been years' He laughed inwardly. 'Why did I remember that now?.' Fuji closed his eyes preparing to die. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you'

Fuji hear a faint flapping sound. He opened his eyes one last time and then shot them wide open. In front of him, also diving head (or nose?) first was Spade. They were eye to eye and Spade made no attempt to save Fuji from his doom. Fuji had never begged for his life. He had encountered near death experiences before but even then he'd never ask to be spared. This time though, all he could think about was keeping his promise to Ryoma. "Help!" He yelled out to Spade though he could barely hear his own voice through the wind but Spades sharp ears did. Just when Fuji was 5 feet away from hitting a 30 feet wave, Spade swooped Fuji on his back and flew back up.

Gasping for breath, a trembling Fuji positioned himself more comfortably on Spade. Once he had his breath back he turned to look at the tied up man behind him. Mizuki is still alive although there's foam coming out of his mouth but Fuji doesn't really care. He patted the back of Spades neck. "Thank you" Spade whined in reply.

Up ahead, Fuji saw the tower and a harbor that marked that they were now in Seigaku territory but still far away from the castle. The Fudomin village is the outmost territory of the Seigaku Kingdom. Relieved to be on safe grounds, Fuji asked Spade to speed up. Spade did what was asked of him and fasten his pace. Just as they flew past the tower, Spade suddenly stopped and started to whine. "What is it? Why did you stop?" There was urgency in Fuji's vice as Spade landed just outside Fudomin village. Thinking that Spade was just tired, Fuji took a moment to calm himself. When after 5 minute Spade still refused to move forward, Fuji sighed and got off. He stood in front of Spades and stared at the whining horse.

"What are you afraid of?" Fuji demanded. He got another whining and a loud boom as a response. Fuji blinked. 'I cant believe i actually expected the horse to answer me in human tongue.' He thought. "Ryoma could you tell me what he's say-" Fuji caught himself and blinked again. Frustrated, Fuji started to walk to the direction of the village. He took 3 steps and froze. He couldn't walk any further and his body refused to obey him. He finally understood why Spade stopped. 'Its a barrier!' Fuji hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. Since there was no barrier when he left from Seigaku a few hours ago, he narrowed down the 2 possible and most likely reason for why it was put up in the short period of time he was gone.

The first reason was that while he was away, Seigaku was attacked. It was definitely possible since just 2 days ago there was an infiltration. The second reason, and Fuji has a feeling it was the most likely one, Is that his father has finally started to move.

He took a step back and turned towards the unconscious man tied on Spade's back. 'Its impossible to be able to create a barrier big enough for the whole kingdom. You would need a massive amount of magical energy. Even with all the wizards in Seigaku working together, it still wouldn't be enough. So there has to be an opening somewhere... And most likely it will be full of traps.' He climbed onto Spade once more and they flew up high. "Find a way to get in, Spade" Fuji instructed the animal, having faith that the horse can understand the human tongue *As Ryoma has told him* And that he was not insane. Spade replied with a loud BOOM and lift off.

* * *

**~The Forest of Immortal~**

Sakuno sat alone on top of a huge rock and moped. Ever since Ryoma left the forest, it has been terribly boring! Before, when Ryoma was still here, she would hide close to the river bend where Ryoma and Logan would spar with each other all day long and it would always be fun and exciting. It used to be her way of relaxing after practicing magic with her grandmother. Sakuno looked at the stars above and sighed. "If only i have my wings then i would just fly away from here and go to where Ryoma is.

Then a though struck her. She doesn't need wings to get out of the forest. She hasn't told her grandmother about this but, even when the full moon has past, her energy has not lessened at all. "I could try opening a portal to where Ryoma is..." She looked left and right, making sure no one will see. "I'll be back before grandma starts looking for me" as fast as she could, Sakuno gathered the necessary objects needed to open a portal. She stepped into the center and started o chant "Just for a short while before the sun rises. Then I'll come back!"

A few minutes later, Sakuno disappeared.

* * *

**~Inside the kingdome of Seigaku~**

**~Tachibana Residence~**

**~4:00 am~**

Kippei Tachibana woke up at 4:00 am sharp. He has been waking up an hour and a half earlier for work ever since he was ordered to make weapons for war just a few days ago. Making the weapons was a 24 hour duty so the men takes shifts. He did his usual morning routine. Got out the back door and into the chickens hut, grabbed 6 eggs, 4 for him and 2 for Ann. He made breakfast, ate, cleaned up and dressed for work. Nothing fancy. Just a green shirt and pair of baggy pants... And a huge belt with pockets filled with extra sharp knives. You cant be too safe after all.

He stepped out of the front door and took a deep breath. 'Another day, another head ache' He joked to himself. Kippei took a step with out looking and his boot got caught on something. Kippei gracefully fell face first on the ground "Ooof! What the hell?" He got up and turned to see what he tripped on. And there on the front porch was an unconscious girl, barely clothed with a long twin braided brown hair. Her skin was unusually white and her lips had a tinge of Silver. Shocked, Kippei could only stare for a 1 whole minute before a blush appeared on his face 'C-Cute!'

Ann Tachibana was awoken by her big brothers loud foot steps. It was still early in the morning but Ann forced herself to wake up to see what was going on. She walked towards her brothers room and noticed the door was open. With much familiarity, Ann pushed open the door and her mouth hung open. A girl about a year or so younger than her was lying on her brothers bed, sleeping.

"Ah, Ann! Good your awake" She heard her brother from behind her. Ann moved aside as her brother went inside the room with a bowl of warm water, some medicine and a cloth.

" Come and help me clean her wounds, Ann" Kippei said.

"Brother... Who is she?"

"I don't know. I found her unconscious outside our front door."

Ann nodded and proceeded to help. The girl had a few scratches on her arms and legs but nothing major. It was only then that Ann noticed that the girl was almost naked. With cheeks flaming red Ann stood up and turned to her brother in furry.

"BROTHER GET OUT!" Ann yelled pointing to the door. Kippei's eyes widened

"But-"

"OUT OUT OUT!" Kippei ran outside of his own room and the door was slammed shut behind him. Unsure what to do, he tapped the door lightly. "Er... A-Ann? I should be going to work so... Your okay there?" He shouted through the door. "Yes!" Was the reply. Feeling a bit disappointed, Kippei trudged towards the front door.

Ann shook her head at her brother. "Really, that pervert!" Sighing, she returned her attention to the sleeping girl. "My, you are so cute!" Ann smiled. "I guess I can't really blame my brother. Now then, first I have to clean you up. Your covered in dirt!"

* * *

**~Kikumaru Residence~**

**~4:20 am~**

Kikumaru bolted up from his bed and screamed. Moments later, Oishi came running in wearing nothing but his bathrobe. "Eiji? What's wrong?" Oishi sat beside his fuming lover/employer, tying to comfort him. The red head shook his head and glared at the mirror in front of him. "But I just cant sleep Oishi! I'm tired but I cant sleep!" "I was heating up some tea downstairs-" Began Oishi but Kikumaru suddenly gave him a tight hug.

"Oishiiiiiii! Why can't I get to sleeeeep, Nya?" Kikumaru whined. He was exhausted, he couldn't stand opening his eyes another minute but once he did is mind would go to full alert and so much for a good nights sleep. Oishi, ever patient, smiled gently and helped his groggy lover sit comfortably beside him. "Want to talk about it?" Oishi asked. Kikumaru body started to shake and he suddenly stood up and brought both his hands to his messy hair and screamed again.

"Nyaaaa! If I only know what it is I would have already told you Oishiiiii!" Oishi sweat drop as Kikumaru, although tired from lack of sleep, was bouncing and whining all over the room. "Wait here, I'll go get the tea" "I'll come with you!" And Kikumaru zipped by Oishi out the door. He blinked and smiled. The truth was, he has been feeling uneasy too but someone has to stay calm for the both of them. 'Whatever happens, I'll be right by Eiji's side' With that silent promise to himself, Oishi went down stairs.

* * *

**~Seigaku Training grounds~**

**~4:25am~**

Momoshiro yawned and stretched. He had no clue what insanity brought him to the training grounds at this time in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet! But sleep hadn't graced him the whole night. "Haaa! Its too early, too early I tell you" He mumbled to himself as he took out his sword and started to warm up for another hard days training.

"Bad dream, huh?" A voice said behind him. Momo turned around to see Kaido walking towards the spot next to him and taking out his sword. "You too?" Asked Momo. They analyzed each others tired face and shook their heads. "You look horrible" Momo made a huge grin "More than usual" Kaido snapped "Look who's talking! You're uglier every time I see you!" Both got heated up and not long after, they were in a sparring match. Their swords clinking could be heard all the way to Inui's tent about a few yards away. The said doctor who had been sleeping a few minutes ago was now wide awake. He had his own quarters inside the castle but for days now the king had been bothering him. Evening visits for a little chit chat and the occasional questioning about his loyalty. The King's motive was more than a little clear. 'Plainly, he wants to know just who's side I am on… Him or his son' Inui shook his head as he exited the tent. 'I find The first prince's company more enjoyable' No doubt he'd be on the prince's side but Inui was anything but an Idiot so obviously he told the King he was on his side. So now, Inui had decided to live outside the castle with the excuse that he had certain explosive experiments to try and would be dangerous if done indoors when really he just wanted to be outside where its easier to escape from the king if needed be.

Inui adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to the clinking sounds of swords. He saw that it was his two favorite experiment volunteers. (a/n: volunteers… HAH!) Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaido. 'The sun had only begun to rise… What are those two doing?' He went back inside his tent and grabbed his note book and pen. 'Such an opportunity must not be taken for granted.' Inui thought as he sneaked out of his tent and hid behind the trees so that he can observe the two. 'This will be good data. Depending on what I will get here from them will determine how hard I will make their training for the next 3 weeks'

**

* * *

**

**~The Kingdome of Hyoutei~**

**~Guest Room~**

**~4:30am~**

"Tell me again why we placed this supposed enemy into one of the castles grandest guest rooms?" Asked the old maid as she carefully place a warm towel on Ryoma's forehead. Oshitari merely sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Tessa. The king took one look at the boy and declared that he was beautiful" Tessa rolled her eyes but smiled fondly "Yes, that does sound like our King" He turned to Oshitari. "I don't even care what gender anymore, I just want that fool to find someone that can make him happy and… And stop all this nonsense about war and-!" "Shhhh" He told the maid "Please… Complain to me outside" The maids eyes widened and turned to the sleeping boy "Oh dear! pardon me. I got too emotional and-" "Yes, yes. Tessa. I know" Oshitar said as he placed a hand behind the old maid and gently pushed her outside the room then shut the door. "You still have about an hour or so before the sunrise. You can go back to sleep if you want" Oshitari said. The woman bristled "Oh don't you worry about me young man I'll be fine. Its YOU and his Highness I'm worried about! You two have been having trouble sleeping these past few days and DON'T you shake your head at me! I raised you both like my own sons! I know whenever either of you two are troubled! You'd stay up all knight planning and… And scheming about battle plans and whatnot!-" Tessa was on a role, Oshitari couldn't excuse himself at all.

It was true that Tessa raised them. While their parents ignored them all through out their childhood, Tessa had always been there, comforting, encouraging and even scolding at times. To the king and Oshitari, Tessa was their mother. That's why when Keigo became king, he offered her a place in the castle. She never had to work again. Never had to bother taking care of them and just spend the last of her days doing whatever she wants… But Tessa declined. "Stop taking care of you? Why don't you just take my heart out and kick it out the window!" She had said. So here she was still. 67 and happily STiLL taking care of them. "Are you listening, Yuushi?" He blinked and shook his head. "What?- Oh yes yes, I heard. Tessa" He said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. The old woman sighed and shook her head. "I've told you boys this before. Until I see you married and happy… May it be a man or a woman, I don't care! As long as you two are happy, That's the day I shall retire!" Oshitari's lips twitched "actually I don't go that way. His highness however does in both-" Tessa raised both hands in the air and shook her head. "I don't care! I really don't!" Oshitari laughed and bowed low. "Please excuse me Tessa, I have to go report to the king" Tessa's eyed widened. "He's still awake?" Exasperated, Tessa turned and marched towards the kitchen. "I'll go get you two something to drink and get rid of this early morning chill" "Actually, Tess, there's no need…" His protest was in vain for the old woman was already out of ear shot. Oshitari massaged his temple and prepared himself to meet the king. 'Its going to be a long day'

Ryoma was having a nightmare. He was riding behind Fuji on Spade and they were flying above a storm. "Fuji! What happened? How did we get up here?" He shouted through the storm but apparently Fuji didn't hear him. Ryoma tried to move closer and reached out a hand ton grab Fuji but to his surprise, his hand went through. He blinked and tried again with the same result. 'Am I dead?' Just then Spade did a steep dive. Ryoma expected to be thrown off since he wasn't holding onto anything but he wasn't… In fact, even the air was blowing past him. 'So I really am dead' Thunder flashed everywhere and one nearly hit Fuji. Then to Ryoma's horror, Fuji got ripped away from Spade. "FUJI!" Ryoma tried to grab onto him but it was useless. "NO! Spade!" He tried yelling at the horse but he got no reply. Spade continued his steady dive past the clouds. A bit to his left Ryoma could see Fuji falling. His face was one of disbelief. 'If only Spade could hear me!' He struggled to move closed to Spades head in hopes that somehow he'll be heard. Even that was useless. It was as if he was tied to where he sat. Ryoma watched helpless as Fuji went farther and farther away. When Spade was finally out of the clouds Ryoma had started to cry. "SPADE PLEASE! I don't want him to die!" He wasn't sure if Spade heard him but the horse pulled his wings close to its body and soon after Fuji was directly above him. The waters bellow was closing in fast and just as Fuji was about to get caught in a giant wave, Spade did a sharp turn-

Ryoma woke up gasping and covered in sweat. His head was throbbing and fist clenching the sheets tight. His vision was blurry as he tried to distinguish where he was. It was too much a struggle for him to keep his eyes open so Ryoma closed his eyes. In an instant he was back in the nightmare… And this time its worst.

* * *

**~The Castle of Seigaku~**

**~Princess Yumiko's Chambers~**

**~4:45am ~**

A maid who was just passing by the princess's room stopped as she heard a strange sound coming from inside. She leaned closed to the door and realized it was the sound of a cat meowing and scratching the door from the inside. Hesitantly, The maid lightly knocked on the door. "P-Pardon me, Are you awake princess?" With no response, the maid quietly opened the door to let the cat out. But when the door was partly opened, the cat didn't exit the room, instead it sat there meowing. "Shhh, little cat, you'll wake up the princess" The cat glared at the maid or at least it seemed that way to her and stepped towards her only to tap on her shoe then run back inside the room. Thinking that the cat might awaken the princess, the maid tip-toed inside to carry the cat out. What she found instead was princess Yumiko drenched and lying on the floor just in front of the balcony. The maid gasped and ran to he princess's side. "PPRINCESS! Oh, What happened! Someone! Someone help!"

* * *

**~The East Border of Seigaku~**

**~5:01am~**

What lies in the farthest part of the East border of Seigaku was a deserted Village that was directly in front of the entrance to the Immortal forest. "Land here, Spade" He ordered the tired horse. 'The barrier don't work here because it's so close to the forest' He though as he unsaddled. There was an eerie silence as Fuji untied the merchant from Spade and threw him on the ground. "Mmf!" Mizuki gasped. Relieved to be on land and dreading to be so close to reaching the castle. A sound from behind Fuji caused him to paused. Someone was approaching them. Without looking, Fuji already knew who it was. Fuji closed his eyes and chuckled. "So the time has finally come" Fuji said as he turned around to face his opponent. "Ever since that little spar we had 2 years ago… I've been dying to fight you again" Fuji took out his sword and readied it beside him. The man stopped walking twenty steps from Fuji, weapon in hand. Fuji opened his eyes, piercing blue with deadly intent. He was tired and hungry but he did not mind any of that. Fuji heard his fathers mocking laughter in the wind as he dashed towards his opponent.

"Here I come, Tezuka!"

* * *

**~Inside The Castle of Seigaku~**

**~The Kings chambers~**

Rustam looked up at the sky with a cold smile as he stood on his terrace. The dark ominous sky hid the earth from the slow rising sun. A sense of triumph came to him. 'Even if the general gets defeated, I can simply accuse my son of treason. No one would dare question me. Then that little shit will be out of my sight for good!'

Just as a fierce storm had ended in Hyoutei, another had only just begun for Seigaku.

* * *

**Heheheeeee~ Who do you guys thinks should win? **

**Find out next chap! Also, King Atobe's interested in our boy wonder! Dun-Dun-Duuuuuun! =D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ The 4th King~ **

**Chapter 11**

**Do not own POT!**

**Characters: **

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, **

**please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of **

**Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the **

**immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom **

**Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the **

**Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire **

**Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. **

**She can **

**see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji **

**siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under **

**Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu **

**Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great **

**kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's **

**girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.)Yuushi Oshitari - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

The man stopped walking twenty steps from Fuji, weapon in hand. He opened his eyes, piercing blue with deadly intent. Fuji was tired and hungry but he did not mind any of that. Fuji heard his fathers mocking laughter in the wind as he dashed towards his opponent.

"Here I come, Tezuka!"

* * *

**~The East Border of Seigaku~**

**~5:01am~**

Fuji and Tezuka charged at each other, their swords clashing as thunder roared above them. It started to rain hard. Every step they took became heavier and heavier as their clothes became soaked. Their cries of battle became mute against the howling winds. Both fought with perfection as they evaded each others lethal blows. For what felt like a long time, the two men were at par. The youngest general of the Seigaku army who possessed unequal perseverance against the a master strategist of the Seigaku kingdom, the first prince. The scale of balance were equal… But it wont be for long. From the very beginning, Fuji had had the disadvantage.

Both men managed to wound the other but could not land a fatal blow. 'Not good' Fuji thought as he started to feel the events of the day take over his body. He might haven been trained with the best of them but in stamina, Tezuka overpowered him… He needs to think of something quick. He will NOT be defeated by that bastard, Fuji refused to be defeated! He held out for as long as he could, calculating in his mind the unstable muddy ground and the speed and energy he and Tezuka differed.

Tezuka saw as the prince's strength decreased but he didnot let his guard down. For a split second, the prince's right foot sank into to mud making him unable to move. That was when Tezuka attacked in one burst, aiming for the prince's unprotected left side. He would have succeeded, he should have but just then a strong gust of wind hit Tesuka straight in the face, momentarily blind. Then he felt intense pain on his left thigh, he screamed in pain and instantly swung his sword to defend his wounded leg. When his sight returned, the prince had was no longer stuck but instead was… barefoot!

Without the weight on his legs, Fuji's speed increased drastically. Using the direction of the wind and rain to his advantaged. He would have hit Tezuka in his stomach but Fuji's sword had fell on the muddy ground when his foot got stuck. He had to pull it out from the heavy mud and swung it towards Tezuka who took a step back on instinct after he had lost his sight. That moved saved the generals life 'for the moment' Fuji thought.

Then it was at that exact moment that Fuji's strength just suddenly left him. The prince fell to his knees and started to breath heavily. Tezuka's vision returned and saw that the prince had reached his limit. Tezuka wasted no time steadying himself as he walked towards the fallen prince. His heart felt heavy at the act he was about to do but there was no turning back now. The general raised his sword to make his final blow and brought his sword down hard.

Looking back on this day, the general came to realize that the only reason the prince would still live after their fight was because of luck. It was luck that brought the elements of the storm to deflect every lethal blow Tezuka aimed at the prince. Such as that precise moment when he raised his sword to end their battle. Lightning struck his sword and Tezuka fell down, unconscious.

On Fuji's part, it was different. Everything had become blurry. When Tezuka had stood before him, Fuji had planned to use the last of his remaining strength to stab Tezuka with the dagger before the generals sword could strike down. Even if he couldn't see well, he was sure to land a deadly blow in this distance. But when the prince raised his head something bright caught his eyes. He must have been delusional because just then, lightning, at least Fuji thought was it lightning, was falling in a slow enough speed that its decent was clearly visible to the naked eye. But not just that, the lightning had a shape of a human. The prince's eyes widened 'No… it couldn't be-' He never finished that thought for the lightning had clashed onto Tezuka's sword and a loud explosion could be heard for miles.

Fuji had remained kneeling but covered his head with his arms and his eyes closed tight. He heard two things fall on the ground. A sword and a body. Slowly, Fuji looked up and there, the general lay, eyes closed and blood on his hands.

Exhaustion took its toll and Fuji fell to the ground. His sword lay beside him covered with blood. Fuji struggled to keep his eyes open but the darkness was taking over his vision. Soon, unconsciousness won over his mind. The rain didn't lessen its downpour and the skies roared above the two still bodies on the now muddy earth.

Out form the shadows of the entrance to the immortal forest, came a hooded figure. The

stranger walked towards the two men with sure steps. Spade, who had been watching

from a short distance began to walk towards Fuji. His head was low as he walked with

caution through the muddy earth. An unusual action for such a prideful and mighty horse.

The stranger stopped next to the prince's body and bed down to check his pulse. As if

satisfied with his findings, the stranger stood back up and turned to Spade who was just a

few steps away now. Slowly, the stranger lifted his left hands and motioned for Spade to

come closer. The horse raised his head then and stared suspiciously at the hooded human.

Slowly, Spade came closer until the outstretched hand could touch his nose.

It was then that Spade knew, this human could be trusted. The Stranger bent back down and lifted the prince up. Spade instantly got down so that Fuji could be placed on his back. When the stranger was sure that the prince will no fall. He gave Spade a good pat on the back and turned to the other fallen man.

Spade was too tired to fly and he began to walk. The rain kept falling down on them but it

did not hinder his steady pace towards the castle that once held him captive...

* * *

**King Rustam's Chambers:**

The king was enjoying the company of his women when there was a knock the door.

"Enter!" He barked. Not moving from his spot on the bed "Be quick!" His servant rushed in, his face pale and his body stiff. The king took one look at him the poor man and gave a devious smile. He made a gesture and the women instantly stood up and left the room in a hurry. Some did not even bother to cover up.

"From the looks of you, I'd say you found the witch, yes?" The king asked once the women had left. The servant nodded his head nervously and swallowed hard.

"W-we found h-her sir but…"

"But?"

"W-we c-couldn't get her out of the f-forest. She said that if y-you want something from h-er you h-have to go t-to s-see her yours-self" The king stared at the trembling servant, his face emotionless.

"Where are the men that accompanied you?" If possible, the servant turned even paler as he lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"…Dead. They all…. She killed them when they tried to approach her" The king turned his back to his servant and started at the rain outside.

"Assemble my troops, we leave tonight." The servants head snapped up and he stared in horror as the king took out a blue stone from his drawer.

"I will take all the powerful wizards with me" The servant swallowed again.

"But w-who will be left to watch over the kingdom incase the e-enemy decides to attack…" King Rustam turned to his servant and hit him with his the back of his left hand. The servant fell to the floor, trembling in fear. King Rustam looked down on him in disgust.

"It is not your place to question me, filth! And as for this wretched place, I couldn't care less."

'It is destiny that I should find the witch right when I have also found a piece of the blue stone' King Rustam thought to himself as he stood up. I must be getting closer to my true goal. After lifetimes of patience… finally….' Servants came into his room carrying his clothes and weapon. The king remained standing as the servants began to undress him.

The discovery of the blue stone, the rumors of the golden eyed boy and now the finding of the witch. There was no doubt in the kings mind that the countdown to the 3 great kingdoms destruction had begun… once again. How much time did he have left?

'This time witch' The king thought menacingly 'This time I will succeed'

* * *

**Kingdom of Hyoutei**

**A Few Days Later:**

**Ryoma's 8****th**** Day out of the forest**

It was the most peaceful morning Ryoma had since joining human civilization. And

damned it all if he didn't find it boring stuck in a room AGAIN! He was told he could ask

anything and they will provide them.. Food, clothes, books, jewels, even women. Atobe

said so as long as he stays in the room that is, like a good boy should. The man with

glasses had warned him about being too informal to the king but it was Atobe himself

who told Ryoma to address him that way...

Right now Ryoma laid on the floor with his arms and legs stretched out, staring at the

elaborately designed ceiling. All he could really think about these past few days was Fuji. It was because of the dream he had had the night he was captured. Ryoma raised both hands and stared at them. In that dream, there was a part near the end where Ryoma had been floating above Fuji and watched as the prince fought for his life. When Fuji had fallen to his knees and about to get killed…. He couldn't let that happened. It was in that moment that Ryoma's emotions consumed him. Ryoma's body was suddenly engulfed in light and he had came down onto the sword that could have ended the prince's life and then... He woke up.

"It was a dream… That's right, Fuji's perfectly fine… I don't need to worry because it was just a dream" He mumbled to himself. He wanted so much to get out and he would have too if there weren't bars on his window and giant guards outside his door. A knock on the door made Ryoma sit up and turned to the door. The door opened slightly and a head popped in

"Breakfast is here young sir" Said a maid. Ryoma stared at the maid who entered with

half lidded eyes. To his defense it was morning and without Karupin to bug him for food,

he had no reason to wake up early. The maid glance slightly at the Ryoma and blushed

like mad. Ryoma noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma drawled his question. Upon hearing his voice, the maid

squeaked a reply that he didn't quite catch then left the room as fast as Ryoma can blink, leaving the trey full of food. That happened every time with different maids... Was he

so terrifying? Ryoma crawled towards the tray and sat next to it, reached up a hand to

grab something edible without looking. Feeling something like bread, Ryoma grabbed it

and brought it straight to his mouth. It was sweet bread. He finished it in a few bites and

dusted his hands. Ryoma stood up, grabbed something to drink and released a heavy sigh.

There was still so much food left. Shaking his head at the wastefulness, Ryoma once again went back to his previous spot on the floor.

What seemed like eternity for him was only 10 minutes. He was just too restless. Ryoma jumped back on his feet again and went to sit near the window. He placed a hand on the bars and tugged slightly. Ryoma never heard the door open, nor the dominating presence that entered his room.

"If I stay here any longer, I'm going to go crazy. Fuji, where are you? Get

me out of here already!"

"Are you displeased about something, Ryoma?" A voice suddenly said from behind him.

Ryoma turned to the king lazily, showing how he felt on his face.

"Yes, everything!" Ryoam replied. The king merely gave out a chuckle and leaned against the door. He was dressed in his usual flashy bejeweled attire with his red cape flowing elegantly behind him wherever he goes. King Atobe was indeed a handsome and charming man. Although rather impulsive, there was no doubt of his capabilities as a leader... That is, when he's being serious. King Atobe's most obvious downfall was his love for beautiful things… Human or otherwise, and Ryoma luckily, or unluckily, fell under this category. That day, King Atobe moved the meeting with his generals to the afternoon just so he could spend the morning with his new prisoner/guest.

"And here I thought I could tour you around my kingdom for a bit" King Atobe said, a charming smile on his face. Ryoma frowned.

"Cant you just let me go? I didn't steal that apple, honest!" Ryoma said, trying to sound like he didn't want to punch that smiling idiot of a king. If King Atobe saw through his acting, he didn't show it. Instead the King moved and walked towards Ryoma until he was just inches from the boy. Ryoma raised his chin high, showing the King that he was not afraid of him. King Atobe just found it cute. For a moment, neither said anything. It was the king who spoke first.

"You have no idea who you are, do you?" He said, taking Ryoma off guard.

"What?" He asked, irritation in his voice. "Of course I know who I am."

"And you are?"

"Ryoma Echizen"

"And?" Ryoma's irritation when up a notch.

"No ands. I am Ryoma Echizen. That's it!" The king leaned closer until they were face to face.

"Well then, Ryoma Echizen. What can you tell me about your powers and the meaning behind your golden eyes?"

"What's to tell?" Ryoma asked, staring at the king in confusion. King Atobe took this opportunity to try and steal a kiss from him but Ryoma moved fast. He ducked and rolled to the side and grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon… A book.

"Hahaha, beautiful reflex" King Atobe laughed out loud. Not fazed at all at how easily Ryoma had avoided him. 'If it were Fuji, he'd have caught me…' Ryoma's face turned a light shade of pink. He stood up straight and threw the book back on the table and turned to the king.

"Look, if your not here to let me go then would you leave already."

"You truly are insolent, speaking to me, THE KING OF HYOUTEI, like that" King Atobe said smugly

"You're not MY king, I can speak however I want" Ryoma said, equally smug.

"If you bow down to me, I can give you everything you ever wanted"

"I want to get out of here"

"Then bow to me"

"I refuse" Ryoma said even when he knew he was being childish… He'd rather rot there then do as what this annoying king tells him.

"Think about it some more, you might just change your mind"

"I don't need to think about it. I wont change my mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You absolutely sure you wont change your mind?"

"Yes"

"You really are persistent aren't you"

"I am"

"I think I might be falling for you"

"Well I-… Wait, what?" King Atobe raisd his hand and with a snap of a finger the servant who was standing just outside the door came inside and gave the king a small scroll then left. Ryoma watch as the king opened the scroll and rolled it on the bed so that all the contents could be seen.

"What is this?" Ryoma asked, curious despite himself.

"This is for you. It has certain information that just might interest you" Said the King taking the opportunity to get closer to Ryoma while he was distracted with the scroll. Ryoma touched the scroll and stared at the strange writings on it. He turned to the king who was now just behind him.

"I cant read its writing" Ryoma said. To his surprise, the king became serious as he stared at the paper.

"This was written in the old tongue. It tells of a prophecy made by a powerful oracle" He said as he looked at Ryoma straight in the eyes.

"Ryoma… This is a prophesy about you. I know you don't understand but after reading this… I believe you will change your mind about leaving so I ask you to please hold your decision until then" Ryoma swallowed. The atmosphere became heavy all of a sudden

"B-But I cant read it" He said in a low voice. 'Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what's written in that scroll'

"Don't worry about that" The King said, suddenly cheerful again. He gave Ryoma a playful smile then leaned his face down to snatch a kiss from the unsuspecting raven. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise and he fell on his back on top of the bed… He didn't stay lying long. He rolled to the side and in an instant he was back on his feet. But it didn't matter anymore, the king won this round. 'Damn!' Ryoma scolded himself for letting his guard down. The king smiled in triumph at the blushing boy.

"Think of this as a test if you truly are the one we have been looking for. Only few people can read the words written on that scroll… And if you are who we believe you are then you can understand the words written on that scroll" Ryoma inhaled deeply and mustered all the patience he could find and said.

"I**.** Cant**.** READ**.** It**.**"

"I will come back tonight to hear your answer. If you need anything, just ring the bell." And with that, the king was gone leaving a slack jawed Ryoma.

* * *

**Kingdom of Seigaku**

**The First Prince's Chambers**

"How is he, Doctor?"

"The prince is alright your highness. Aside from a few scratches and bruises, he just needs to rest for a few days"

"Who could have done this…"

Dr. Inui stood up from where he had been kneeling beside the bed to check the first princes condition. Prince Fuji had been sleeping for almost 5 days and had woken up only 2 hours ago. The kingdom was in a state of unrest. The king had disappeared and the first prince ill. The second prince, Prince Yuuta, had temporarily taken charge of the kingdom but this worried the doctor. The second prince did not possess the ability both the his father and older brother had to lead. If it was not for his mother, the Queen, the princess and him, the poor prince would have already become a puppet to the elders of the castle who seeks to obtain control of the kingdom. Doctor Inui had also made sure that the first prince is guarded 24/7 by the knights themselves. Many of the princes enemy would surely strike now that he is at his weakest.

Perhaps it's a bit much but Dr. Inui had intended to interrogate the prince as soon as he regained consciousness but with the presence of the Queen and princess, that was proven to be impossible. No matter, he will just have to come for a little midnight visit later…

Inui turned to the Queen and bowed.

"I shall take my leave now, your Majesty. Please call me when you need anything" The Queen smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Doctor. You may" Inui left the room and all that remained was the Queen and princess. They sat on each side of the bed. Princess Yumiko gently stroked her brothers light brown hair as he stared blankly at no where in particular with half lidded eyes. The Queen released a shaky breath and turned to look at her daughter.

"Cant you tell me anything Yumiko? Who did this to your brother and where is Rustam?" Yumiko bit her lower lip and looked at her mother, unsure how much to tell her. Just when her mothers health was beginning to improve, this happens… Was there no end to all of this?

But wait… There is hope. Yumiko reached across the bed to lay a hand over her mothers frail hand.

"Its alright mother. Its going to be alright" Yumiko comforted to her mother who took a deep shaky breath.

"Thank you my dear"

"… Mother… There is something I've been meaning to ask of you but I'm not quite sure how…"

"Ask away, my love" The Queen said, encouragingly. Yumiko thought for a moment.

"Before you and father were wed… Has… Was he with anyone?" The Queen gave a small chuckle.

"Why yes. More women then I have fingers" Yumiko smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No, I mean… Was he… hmmm, lets see. Did you know anyone by the name of… Rinko?" The Queen froze and she grew pale.

"Where did you hear that name?" She breathed, her eyes wide and frightened as she stared at her daughter's curious eyes. Before Yumiko could say anymore, the Queen stood up and turned her back to her daughter.

"I must go and check up on Yuuta, take care of things here, love." The Queen quickly walked towards the door. Yumiko stared in surprise at her mothers reaction. Before her mother could open the door, Yumiko stood up.

"I see her mother. Her shadow, her past memories, walking around the palace grounds and dressed with the ornaments worn only by the woman chosen to become queen" her mother stopped walking but did not turn around. The Queen took a deep breath and raised her head.

"… This…. Rinko woman… What else do you know of her" The Queen asked in a low voice.

"The first time I saw her, she stood on the balcony of my room, asking about her son" Yumiko said. She was standing behind her mother now, intent on getting some answers. The Queen was silent for a moment then her shoulders dropped in surrender and she began to speak.

"Rinko… She was the witch of the Immortal forest" Yumiko's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes… She was put to death 2 years ago"

"That's odd" Yumiko thought out loud "She didn't seem- That is. I never felt anything evil about her at all… Are you sure?"

"I-… Yes"

"But then, in my vision, why was she wearing-" Her mother suddenly grabbed Yumiko's hands tightly and the Queen looked pleadingly at her.

"Please, Yumiko. Ask me no more of these things. Those were dark times then and I do not want to remember."

"But-" The Queen shook her head.

"These vision of that woman. Ignore them, they will bring you nothing but harm. Anything that woman does is bad luck! Look what happened to her family!" The queen had raised her voice now. Yumiko that her mother was overcome by fear.

"Golden eyes…" She Queen breathed, staring at Yumiko with wide eyes yet not seeing her.

"Golden eyes will bring death to us all… He must be destroyed before its too late, the boy with golden eyes" The Queen had began mumbling to herself now. Completely forgetting about Yumiko. Gently, Princess Yumiko pulled her hands out of her mothers grasp and gently hugged her.

"Alright mother, I'm sorry… I will not ask about it anymore." Her mother blinked as if in a trance and looked up at Yumiko in confusion.

"What is it dear? Not ask about what?" Yumiko shook her head and smiled.

"No need to worry mother, go and check on Yuuta. I will watch over Syuusuke" Her mother smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, love" Then she left calmly and composed. When the door closed, Yumiko dropped her smile and frowned. She turned to sit beside Fuji and jumped when she realized that Fuji was no longer lying on the bed but was sitting up with both feet on the floor and his elbows leaning of his legs

His eyes were sharp and focused as he stared at her. Yumiko said nothing and waited for Fuji to speak first.

"Sister… What just happened?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Hey guys ^_^ **

**How have you been? Long time no read/post/review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next few chapters, you'll start to understand EXACTLY what the heck is going on here. I'll be giving out hints and formation little by little ^_^**

**Tezuka was suppose to die in this chapter but… BUT- I CANT! *cries* I mean, I don't like it when he's paired to Fuji or Ryoma but anything else, I LOVE HIM! XD Thirll is still the best! So I gave him a more heroic role. Dunn-dun-duuum! ;D**

**I know, its been WaAaAaAaY to long since my last update on this one. Things keep getting in the way but don't worry, I wont drop any of my stories. GRANTED it will probably take centuries to finish but I WiLL DEFINiTLY FiNiiiiiiiiiiSH! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ The 4th King~ **

**Chapter 12**

**Do not own POT!**

* * *

**Characters: **

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, **

**please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of **

**Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the **

**immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom **

**Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the **

**Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire **

**Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. **

**She can **

**see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji **

**siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under **

**Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu **

**Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great **

**kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's **

**girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.)Yuushi Oshitari - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

* * *

**Recap**

His eyes were sharp and focused as he stared at her. Yumiko said nothing and waited for Fuji to speak first.

"Sister… What just happened?"

* * *

**Kingdom of Seigaku**

**The First Prince's Chambers**

Yumiko said nothing and kept staring at the floor. Her expression that of a child caught being naughty. Fuji did not ask again but he did not tore his gaze away from her. The silence dragged on until finally, Yumiko gave into the pressure. She slowly raised her had up but Yumiko did not look at her brother.

"I… Have a secret that I have been keeping from all of you…" Fuji said nothing. Yumiko continued. "I told you and mother before that… I can see glimpses of the past and future… That is true but…. Yet, not exactly…" Fuji had slowly risen and walked towards the table and poured himself a glass of water. Then he turned back to his sister and waited for her to continue. This time Yumiko looked at him and made a small smile.

"What I see, Syuusuke, are the memories of our past lives." Fuji frowned slightly.

"I do not understand" Yumiko sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"To put it simply, Syuusuke, I remember my past lives… The lives I lived before this one" Syuusuke's face was unreadable. Yumiko bit her lower lips.

"You have no idea how painful it is to remember your deaths. What I did to our mother was merely make her remember the life she lived in before this one. I needed to confirm something…" By now Fuji was sitting next to her, listening intently.

"There was this dark haired woman I have been seeing for awhile now. I see her walking around the palace wearing the ornaments of the queen to be… More than once I saw a woman that resembled so much like our mother with her so I thought she was out mothers past life."

"… And was it?" Yumiko nodded.

"Yes" Yumiko turned to Fuji now. "Syuusuke, the first rime I saw the dark haired woman she was looking for her son and I think… I know who her son is."

"What is so important about this woman?" Fuji asked. Yumiko looked straight into his eyes.

"Because she is Ryoma's mother" Fuji froze. His eyes opened as Fuji stared at his sister. He opened his mouth but Yumiko cut it.

"Syuusuke, in that life time, her she had a miscarriage." Fuji shook his head slightly.

"I still don't-" Yumiko held both his hands and squeezed it gently.

"Syuusuke, in all the other lives I had, I died at exactly the same day and age, and that goes to anyone else I know but that woman's child is different. Syuuske, Ryoma is alive! He was here with us! that's just incredible! And not just that. Syuusuke, that child can change destinies because he had already changed yours."

"How?" Fuji said, his voice low and uncertain. Yumiko smiled at him.

"I'll say this, in you past lives, you would already be dead by now. Six days ago, due to blood loss" Fuji blinked, It was quite odd the way his sister talked about it so calmly as if this was an everyday topic.

"What I'm trying to say is, Its changed. The pattern that had been repeating itself had stopped the moment I saw that boy Syuusuke."

"Yumiko, what does this all mean?"

"Remember that story that out grandfather used to tell us when we were still young? About a king from an ancient kingdom with golden eyes that possesses unimaginable luck?" Fuji nodded

"Yes, I remember him telling us that should that king pass through a village, he will take away their luck with him and that the village, with a who whole cycle of the moon, will destroy itself"

"Syuusuke… I had always believed that stories was no mere tale and I was right. Ryoma is that king. That's why you must get him back no matter what... Or our kingdom is doomed" Fuji shook his head and stood up.

"You really believe Ryoma is capable of doing such a thing?"

"Yes, he was unexpectedly pure. I doubt he knows of the power he possesses. " Yumiko said to herself. "When I first saw him, I could not believe how bright his soul was. But that could change." Fuji raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, this is all too much to take in."

"I don't blame you" Yumiko stood up and bowed.

"I should leave to give you more time to rest. I'm sure when Dr. Inui find out you've awaken he will interrogate you" Fuji stared outside the window. Beyond the glass was a dark and cold sight.

"I'd like to continue this conversation another time, sister" Fuji said without looking at her. Yumiko smiled.

"Another time then" She lied. Yumiko already knows that there will be no other time. "I must go and tell mother and Yuuta that you have awaken" She bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Kingdom of Hyoutei**

**Guest Room**

Ryoma knows he was being stubborn but he didn't care. He hated the thought of doing what that Hyoutei king tells him. And just to prove it, Ryoma never once looked at the scroll spread across the bed… But he was itching to. Ryoma was so curious what it was but he held his desire. 'No' he said to himself, staring outside the window 'I wont do as he says, I refuse!' The view from his window allowed Ryoma to see the busy streets of the city. The sky was cloudless and the sun was at the highest in the sky. Unlike the kingdom of Seigaku, Ryoma felt no gloom. He was starting to feet homesick. 'I wonder how the people of the forest are… No! I cant think like that, I have to find my mother… But I don't ever remember what she looks like now…' Ryoma clenched his fist and slowly, albeit grudgingly, turned to the bed. The scroll looked so innocent just laying there…

Hesitantly, Ryoma walked towards the bed and gingerly lifted the old paper. At first all Ryoma could see were meaningless scribbles… But then something amazing happened. Right before Ryoma's eyes, the scribbles began to glow and started to rearrange itself into words he could understand. With slightly trembling hands, Ryoma began to read

"FROM THE FOREST OF LIMBO, A YOUNG MAN WITH DARK HAIR AND GOLD

EYES SHALL EMERGE AS THE ORACLE FORETOLD. HE SHALL BRING THE

THREE GREAT KINGDOMS TO CRUMBLE FOR THE BLOOD OF FORTUNE

RUNS THROUGH HIS VEINS. UNTIL THE KINGDOM OF HAVEN RISES ONCE

MORE, THE LOOP WILL NEVER END"

* * *

**King Atobe's Study**

Oshitari frowned at his king and friend.

"Are you sure this is wise? Letting that boy choose… What if it'll only make him more determined to run away?" The king, who was sitting the couch drinking tea, flicked his hair in a grand gesture that Oshitari had interpreted since long ago as 'Hmph!'

"I have a feeling that all that boy needs is a little push and something to spark his CURIOSITY" The king said. Oshitari gave a sigh. In all honesty, the kings guesses have always been right It's creepy.

"You cant tell by looking at him at all"

"Any News from the watchers we sent for Rikkai Dai?" Asked the king, Oshitari shook his head.

"No new movement. Since 5 days ago, no one has gone in or out of the kingdom. The men we sent out to investigate never returned. Our efforts to spy at that kingdom has been futile so far. This worries me more than the Seigaku kingdom." King Atobe thought for a moment and looked out the window.

"What about Seigaku?"

"The messenger from the watchers we sent will arrive tonight" The king nodded.

"Good, call me at once when it arrives. That is all for now." Oshitari bowed low and exited the study.

"Now then" The king mumbled to himself. "All that's left is for Ryoma to come to us"

* * *

**The Kingdom of Seigaku**

**Inside The Castle  
**

Prince Fuji had just finished talking to Dr. Inui and had ordered to send some men to look for General Tezuka, dead or alive. He also found out that most of his fathers loyal soldiers have also gone missing, as if they disappeared. Why would his father disappear and give him the chance to take the throne. Such a victory over his father doesn't suit well for him at all. Fuji knew he shouldn't since he had just woken up but he just has to know. Fuji sneak out of the castle and into the stables where he hoped Spade was… Surprisingly, the horse really was there, eating. Fuji made sure no one was around before he stepped out towards Spade. The horse's ears twitched and his head raised up to look at the prince.

"I'm glad your doing well." The prince said with a small smile as the horse trotted happily towards him. Spade lowered his head enough so as Fuji could lean his forehead on Spades nose.

"If only you could talk then maybe you can tell me what happened… I thought I saw Ryoma just before I lost consciousness but perhaps I was imagining things. Now more than anything I want him back…" So many questions. He stayed there for hours, away from everyone. It helped to calm him down just a bit. Fuji wanted no more than to jump on Spade and fly out of there!... But at the last minute, he thought of the people he would be leaving behind in the mercy of the castle. As long as the elders could use either the second prince, Yuuta or the princess Yumiko as hostage against him, he was as much as trapped as they were. With a heavy and angry heart, Fuji went back inside.

* * *

**Kingdom of Hyoutei**

**Guest Room**

Ryoma clutched his head as visions appeared in his head. The first vision he was when he had first left the forest. Then his first meeting with the prince of Seigaku followed by the sight of the kingdom of Seigaku from above. Ryoma was riding on Spade and Prince Fuji's arms were around him. 'When was this?' He thought. Then the visions changed from Seigaku to Hyoutei. The little girl with the apple then the hooded men who captured him. The king of Hyoutei himself, sitting on his throne and staring straight at him. Then suddenly, Ryoma felt a negative energy closing in on his mind and everything around him became tainted with blood. His hands shook as he brought them in front of his face. They were covered in Blood. Ryoma tried to scream but he couldn't, his throat tightened and he felt like he couldn't breath. His eyes then caught sight of a floating white figure approaching him. Too terrified to move, all he could to was stand there trembling.

The woman hid her face behind a black veil. Her deep black hair cascaded over her shoulder. She stopped in front of Ryoma and brought a delicate hand up to caress his face. Ryoma could smell the cent of roses on her.

"Soon…" The woman whispered in a low hypnotic voice. "Very soon you will fulfill your destiny" Then suddenly the woman faded and everything around him went up in flames.

The bright sky started to turn orange as the sun was setting. King Atobe knocked on the door to Ryoma's room. Hearing no response, the king assumed it meant 'ENTER' and so enter he did.

Lying on the bed, Ryoma was curled up like a cat sleeping soundly. A huge grin formed on the kings lips as he walked towards the defenseless boy. When he got closer, the king noticed that Ryoma was clutching the scroll he had given him earlier but now it was all charred. 'He burned it?' thought the king.

He sat next to Ryoma and gently caressed the boy's hair. It felt wonderful on the kings hands, so silky and smooth. King Atobe leaned down and kissed Ryoma's forehead. Just as the king did this, Ryoma started mumbling in his sleep. The king held back a chuckle. 'So cute' he thought. Ryoma's face scrunched up as if in discomfort. The king raised an eyebrow. 'A nightmare maybe?' He thought of trying to comfort Ryoma and leaned closed to the boy's ear.

"Its alright little one, no one is hurting you. You're safe." Ryoma's seized trembling but kept reaping the word 'No' It was then that the king thought it would be better to wake Ryoma up. 'He's even started to sweat' thought the king.

"A..Aah…" A feint trembling scream came from the boys lips. This made the king hold Ryoma in an embrace and caressed Ryoma's back to try and comfort him.

"Hey… wake up, you are having a nightmare, wake up now…"

Ryoma started to wake up now. He slowly opened his eyes hazy from sleep.

"Ryoma?" Hearing his name, with shaky hands, Ryoma pushed himself up on a sitting position. Arms snaked their way around his waist and pulled Ryoma to lean against the king. "Its alright, Its just a dream" whispered the king to him. Instead of struggling to get away as the king thought, instead Ryoma placed a clammy and shaky hand over where the king's were.

"Everything was on fire" He suddenly said, The king said nothing, encouraging him to talk more. "I don't understand… I don't want to hurt anyone I swear…" Ryoam mumbled, his voice slurred but the king understood what he said. "I don't want to hurt any…" Ryoam didn't finish. He blinked a couple of times then turned his head t look at the king. "What was that scroll? It made me see terrible things"

"What did you see?"

"… There was fire everywhere and… and people dying. Fuji was injured and dying-" The last part was said in a whisper. "But I was safe… I, I did nothing And just watched… I couldn't do anything!" Ryoma's brought both hands to his head. Overwhelmed by the images' he had seen.

"Let me help you, Ryoma" The king urged gently, aware Ryoma's delicate state. "Stay by my side and I will teach you how to control you're power. The images you saw is likely to happen if you cant control yourself" This time, Ryoma pulled away from the king just so he could face him fully.

"But I have no knowledge of any sort of power that can cause such devastation!"

"That is the problem, Ryoma. The fact that you don't know. Once you do know all the power you possess, then you can learn to control it." Ryoma thought of any excuse to refuse but King Atobe was right. Finally, Ryoma lowered his head in defeat.

"Alright!…. Alright already" He mumbled in an annoyed manner. He looked up at the king expecting to see a triumphant smile, there was none. The king stood up and placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "I shall do my best to help you, I only ask that you will lend just a little of your power to help protect my people from any harm to come." With that, nothing else was said and the king left Ryoma's room.

* * *

**Kingdome of Seigaku**

**Tachibana's Residence**

Ann had never seen his brother fall so hard, and yet here he was right in front of her braiding Miu's hair. Ann couldn't help but smile. The girl they found outside their front door a few days ago was now temporarily living with them for the poor girl had lost her memory so Ann gave her a temporary name, Miu. Miu was incredible! from cooking to cleaning to taking care of her brother, she did it perfectly. There was almost something magical about the way she does things. Ann had more time practicing his sword skills and more time to go and visit her sweetheart, Momoshiro, down on the army training grounds. Most importantly thought, Ann absolutely LOVES teasing the cute girl. If Ann ever had a sister, it would be someone like Miu!

"There, all done. What do you think?" Asked Kippei. Miu smiled shyly at him through the mirror and blushed.

"Its great. T-thank you" Ann couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Kippei cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Ann! Done with your training?" He asked, walking towards Ann who was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Yes, I've improved a lot!" She beamed.

"Ah! I'll start making dinner!" Miu squeaked. Standing up from her seat in front of the mirror and scurried out the room to the kitchen.

"Have you heard? The first prince have woken up" Ann said

"Yes, but what now. Since the sudden disappearance of the king, we've stopped making weapons by order of the elders in the palace. I also doubt they'll just let the prince take the throne so easily." Replied Kippei "There hasn't been any news of anything out of the ordinary from the Hyoutei kingdom. At least, none that i know of."

"Perhaps they've talked it out." Ann said hopefully. Kippei thought it was very unlikely but nodded to his sister anyway.

"I hope so, Ann. I hope so."

* * *

**Miu's Pov**

Miu hurried up chopping the vegetables and put more wood into the fire. True that when she first came to, she couldn't remember anything. But now it was starting to come back little by little. Although she still doesn't remember what her real name is or where she came from, she did know that she had been looking for someone. Someone important, as well as the memory of trees... Lots and lots of trees.

"... Forest" she whispered unconsciously, staring outside the window for a moment then just as fast as it came to her, Miu went back to what she was doing.

* * *

**Immoral Forest**

Logan was exhausted! Its been a crazy few days. Animals were acting strangely. Some even tried to attach him! And he;s talking about the one's he;s befriended! As if they were suddenly weary of Humans. Well that's just stupid! other than Ryoma, he had been the only human living in the forest for nearly 200 years! Not only that but the chief woman of the butterfly race's one and only grand daughter has disappeared. Amara, as well, was no where to be seen. His sword was gone and he had no one to complain to! Right now he really missed the kid.

"Damn it, just what the heck is going on around here?" He yelled while exiting his house. He hadn't have a single bite to eat since that morning. That's how stressed he was that he' even forgotten to eat. Today as well, he was going to the butterfly village to help search for the missing grand daughter. Walking on the path he always took heading to that village, when he was half way, Logan went still.

Something was off, it was quiet... Too quiet. The animals in this part has disappeared. Even the leaved were still. Being this quiet inside a thick and highly populated forest, something was definitely NOT right.

"Great, add to my stress why don't you" he mumbled in irritation. were the gods out to get him or something? Straying from the road. Logan randomly picked a direction and went straight. It was probably just his paranoia making fun of him but he'd rather be sure than be sorry. The forest was still dead silent. After a few minutes of walking, instinctively, Logan's started to change as well. He moved silently now, not making a single sound, all his senses on high alert. This part of the forest that he knew so well now seemed unfamiliar. There was an ominous presence in the air. Ass the forest got thicker, it got darker. The silence grew into a deafening silence. The slightest change of the smell in the air had Logan bringing out his weapon in an instant. Two silver dagger from his mercenary days. Although he'd always brought them with him, that was the first time in 150 years in the forest that he was ever compelled to take it out.

As he proceeded to move forward, he observed that there were signs of struggle everywhere now. Broken branches, scratches on trees and rocks... And blood stains.

Something stirred within Logan. It was a feeling he had never wanted to remember again but could never be forgotten. It brought him back to the life he had before he came into the forest. Passing by corpses of ruthlessly slain animals, the smell of blood overwhelmed him. By the looks of it, these poor animals were tortured then killed. Logan knew no such creature who could do such a cruel thing... No, that wasn't true. He knew one creature that can bring upon such devastation even amongst its own kind. Logan can hear it, he was so close now and there was not a doubt in his mind what it was. He knew these kinds too well for there was a time on his life that he was one of them. Logan's movements went still once more. Yes. It was exactly what Logan thought.

He was in the presence... Of a cold blooded murderer.

* * *

**Seigaku Kingdom**

**The First Prince's Chambers**

4:23 am. Fuji was pacing in his room. He was NOT happy at all. The elders were making it impossible for him to leave the castle, never mind the kingdom. With his father gone, all the kings orders were put to a halt. Along with other problems, rebels near the borders have begun to act up again. Fuji relaxed his grip on them for a little while and this happens... What complete morons!

As much as he cares for his brother, Fuji knew that Yuuta was incapable of handling them. Added by the never ending pressure from other responsibilities... And the elders. Fuji massaged his aching head. He was going to have to find a way to get rid of those old manipulative fools one of these days. Lets not forget their overprotective and somewhat paranoid mother and this extremely tense friction with the Hyoutei kingdom and oh lets not forget. RYOMA'S BEEN TAKEN PRISONER!

If Fuji's father were here, he'd really have killed him.

There were quite a few people he knew that can help his sway the elders decisions but then they'd be wanting something in return and Fuji hasn't been feeling generous in over, oh, lets say, 18 years? But it was a fact that nothing comes for free... Perhaps when he's desperate. For now, he'll just bid his time plotting. His sister had already warned him not to wait to long. That the curse had already begun. Well pardon his language, not that he'd care but "Crew the curse!" He hissed at nobody. A few days ago, he sent a messenger to the lone tower on the lands past the farmlands of Seigaku where the famous oracle of Seigaku stayed. He has yet to hear any news and that added to his frustrations. Fuji halted from his pacing and took a deep breath.

'If there really is such a thing as curses... That the oracle, or so she claimed to be, can definitely give me some answers'

Just then, an annoying yet comfortable noise reached his ears and he turned his head to where there was an open window. The tiny steps filled Fuji's room as the hairy furball named Karupin walked from the window towards his bed. Before jumping on the bed, Karupin turned to face Fuji and gave a loud "MEOW!" as if declaring that she will jump on the bed and Fuji cannot stop her. Then Karupin jumped on the bed and curled up into a slumber. Fuji raised an eyebrow at Karupin then shook his head and gave a small chuckle. For a moment, Fuji got pulled by his sadistic cat and get rid or this unwanted guest but somehow he managed to control this sudden burst of violent emotions. 'No, I'm not taking my frustrations '

"Ignoring me... Just like you're master, huh?" he said, deciding to sit on the floor and lean his head against the cold wall. He stared at Karupin who was still ignoring him and smiled.

"I don't really like you but you're one of the very few things that's a sign that Ryoma really was here and that he was not just a figment of my imagination. That I'm not going crazy... Hahahaha~" Fuji laughed, closing his eyes.

"Who could have known that I, the infamous first prince of Seigaku would get so rattled over some country boy? Its truly laughable Karupin! How far must i lower my pride for your master?" Upon hearing her name, Karupin raised her head and looked at Fuji who by now was also staring at Karupin. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then with a dignified lift of her little chin and pulled her head back down to sleep, not even bothering to respond to his comment.

"And that-" Fuji said to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Is how you deal with a spoiled prince, well done Karupin."

"Indeed"

... It took awhile to register in Fuji's mind that someone had responded to him. His eyes snapped opened and was instantly met with Karupin's now glowing golden orbs.

"My, my, my~ Look how much you have grown, Crowned prince of Seigaku."

Fuji slowly stood up, never taking his eyes of those glowing orbs. His eyes were open with wonder as Karupin stood up on all four legs then sat down facing him, her tail calmly swaying behind her.

"... Oracle" He breathed. Gone was the voice of a prince, and now replaced by a mere mortal. He looked in worry at those glowing eyes and gave a slight frown.

"You possessed Karupin?"

* * *

**This Chapter has been long overdue! So sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed it =) thank you so much to everyone who read my stories! It makes me really happy. You guys are the one who keeps me writing! =3 **

**Thank you & Please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ The 4th King~**

**Chapter 13**

**Do not own POT!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do,**

**please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of**

**Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the**

**immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom**

**Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the**

**Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire**

**Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister.**

**She can**

**see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji**

**siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under**

**Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu**

**Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great**

**kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's**

**girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.)Yuushi Oshitari - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**32.) Aoi Hanamura - The Oracle**

**33.) Soul Ventin - A young master wizard**

* * *

**Recap:**

"My, my, my~ Look how much you have grown, Crowned prince of Seigaku."

Fuji slowly stood up, never taking his eyes of those glowing orbs. His eyes were open with wonder as Karupin stood up on all four legs then sat down facing him, her tail calmly swaying behind her.

"... Oracle" He breathed. Gone was the voice of a prince, and now replaced by a mere mortal. He looked in worry at those glowing eyes and gave a slight frown.

"You possessed Karupin?"

* * *

**The Kingdom of Seigaku**

**The First Prince's Chamber**

The possessed Karupin slowly stood up and jumped off the bed and sat down in front of the prince.

"My, my dear prince. What troubles have you brought your kingdom?" FUji's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy with golden eyes have swept passed your kingdom. Its destiny is set. If the boy had stayed, it would have been a different matter but you yourself took him away. Its is too late to do anything now. It cannot be saved"

"My sister had told me something similar though i still do not understand completely, But as long as i can get him back then-"

"YOU MUSN'T! PRINCE! SUCH ACTION WILL ONLY DO MORE HARM TO ANOTHER!"

"A- another?" Fuji stuttered, Both blue eyes widened n shock, completely taken aback by the sudden burst of anger in the oracles voice.

"The boy is inside the kingdom of Hyoutei, is he not? DO YOU WISH THE SAME PREDICAMENT TO HAPPEN TO THEIR PEOPLE?" Perhaps he was going mad but FUji could not control the sudden laughter that shook his body. It took for him a moment to speak.

"You-" He gasped, trying to calm himself down "You honestly believe i have time to worry about my enemies people?" He said, Feeling very shaken.

"Listen first prince of Seigaku, and listen well. A storm is coming to your lands, a storm like never before! Your entire kingdom will be destroyed, not a single house will be left standing. You have less than ten days to evacuate your people. Focus on them and forget about the boy with golden eyes!" Fuji was still for a moment and then slowly he started shaking his head.

"No... No, my sister said i have to get him back... I- I have to-" His heart was pounding painfully and his body started shaking. "What-" He gasped, confused and petrified. He could not understand anything... Something was wrong with him. "What-" HE said again, unable to finish a single train of thought. Through Karupin's eyes, The oracle saw what she had been dreading. Slowly, very slowly, karupin moved closer to the prince who's eyes were fixed on the floor and went into the prince's line of vision. Then she sat down and stared straight into his blue orbs. And in a gentle voice, she spoke.

"Dear prince, It would seem the guilt from many lifetimes ago... Has finally reached you... Leave this place young one and give your title to your brother. There is nothing more you can do here... You will not understand me as you are right now so i will put you to sleep. Once you awake, everything will become clear to you... I bid you farewell, former crowned prince of Seigaku. The next time we meet will be faced to face in another time... Farewell."

The glowing eyes of Karupin began to fade away. Karuin shook her head and looked around in confusion before deciding to find another place to sleep.

Fuji, who by now has been leaning his back against the wall, slowly slid down to the floor. His hazy eyes began to close and his breathing calmed down. Tonight would be the last night he will ever be in his kingdom again.

* * *

**The Immortal Forest**

There were humans in the forest. Men dressed in robes and armor. Logan could hear the shuffling of their clothes and feet. Their breathing were loud and he sound of clashing swords echoed into the deep silent forest. Then there was the smoke coming from the fire they had made. Logan hid a good distance away behind a tree. He could hear them speak but he was not familiar with their tongue. 'Men from distant lands perhaps?' He thought. The intruders have made a temporary camp on a small clearing. A number of 13 for what he could see. 'How did they get into the forest? Was it because Ryoma had left that the barrier has weakened to such extent that humans such as them could enter? This is dangerous, I must warn Amara and the village's!' Slowly as to not be detected, Logan began to retreat. When he was sure he was far enough away, he made a beeline for the village of the butterflies. It was unexpected, Perhaps it was because he had become rusty after all this time living in a peaceful place. The feeling of an arrow penetrating his flesh on his shoulders shook his entire body in pain.

"Urgh!" He stumbled to his knees, instantly on high alert. He turned around to see his attacker, he saw no one. He stated to stand up and tried to hide behind a tree when suddenly his vision became blurred. "Poisson!" He gasped 'There was poisson on the arrow! Damn!" He attempted to run away but it was in vein. A few moments later, he fell unconscious on the ground. 'I thought Amara said my journey wont stat till Ryoma comes back-' Were his last thoughts.

* * *

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, He could be useful"

"You should have let him run and lead us to his allies"

"He was damn fast in this pitch blackness, we couldn't have been able to keep up."

"Fine, take him back to the others. Once he wakes up, tell the master"

"Understood!"

"Goodwork, Kirihara"

"Thank you, General Sanada sir!..."

"I am no linger your General, but an equal"

"..."

"What is it?"

"Gen- I mean, er-, how long must we work under these Seigaku men and their king?"

"Until we have found what we are looking for."

"But does it even exist?"

"Our King Believes in its existence! Even if it kills me, I wont let him down! This is for our kingdom, Rikkaidai"

* * *

**Kingdom of Hyoutei**

**THe Kings CHambers**

**Early the next day**

Ryoma took one look at the scene before him then turned around to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ask King Atobe who was just standing up from his bed where 3, probably naked, women were currently sleeping under the silken deep red blankets.

"I thought you were busy" Ryoma said, still not turning to face the king. When the king noticed this, he smirked and walked towards Ryoma then grabbed his arm and turned hi around.

"Hey!" He yelped in protest after noticing the girls on the bed were just waking up.

"Ladies! I shall be having dinner with my guest here. You will serve us!" King Atobe said. The women who turned out were not naked though wearing extremely revealing night clothes, got off the kings bed, bowed and left to fetch the kings meal. King Atobe led Ryoma to a chair and chuckled.

"I take it you have never been intimate with a woman before" The king said, with a broad grin. Ryoma, who was trying to keep his cool, ignored the king and instead focused on looking outside the window.

Ryoma didn't have to wait long for the food. A few moments after the women left the room, they came back with a cart of food. Ryoma eyed at it and all he could think about was what Karupin will be eating this morning...

"Well then, Ryoma, eat! When you are done, we shall begin your training!" Ryoma did a thanks of prayer and started eating. He looked up and saw that the ladies have changed their clothes into something a little bit longer. They were hand feeding king Atobe who was enjoying the attention. The king noticed Ryoma looking and whispered something to one of the women. The next thing Ryoma knew, there were two beautiful women on each of his side, asking if he would like to be served just like the king too.

"No thank you, i'm fine" He said with a straight face but little blush was evident. One of the girls with wavy red hair kneeled down so she could look up at Ryoma.

"You don't like as?" She said with a cute pout, batting her eyelashes the blushing boy.

"thats not-"

"You're very beautiful" Said the other with bond hair, she was lightly stroking Ryoma's hair and her other hand over her shoulders. "And your skin is beautifully tanned, you must love the outdoors quite a bit" Ryomas tried with all his might to stop himself from leaving the room. If he did so, Atobe will only tease him more!

"..."

"You're golden eyes are simply majestic." The red head said, making small circled on Ryoma's right knee.

"Hey, can you not do that? I want to eat" He told the two girls with a little pout of his own. The two girls only giggled and started hand feeding him! Refusing to loose to that smirking king, Ryoma and let himself be hand served.

King Atobe was utterly enjoying the boys discomfort! This went on for awhile until the king had had enough. Ryoma sighed with relief when the women left the room. 'Though they were all pretty, they are nothing like Amara at all'

"So then, lets head of to your first lesson." The king said, getting up from his chair.

"What would that be?" Ryoma asked. He was actually excited but he wasn't going to tell this to Atobe... Even if it kills him.

"That would be, meditation!" Ryoma blinked. "What?"

"Be quick, Ryoma! Your teacher awaits you"

* * *

**The Castle Library**

Ryomas was surprised to find out that his first teacher was younger than him. He must be a least 3 years younger. With light brown hair, light green eyes, pale white skin and a frail figure Ryoma had thought he was a girl.

"Ryoma, this is Soul Ventin. Despite his young age, he is a master wizard! In the next few days, you will be in his capable hands." Soul gave a gentle smile and bowed low.

"It is an honor" Ryoma blinked. "Yeah... Me too"

"I must leave you now Ryoma, I have other things to tend to. I shall come as soon as i can" Ryoma just nodded, thinking the king Atobe would just leave. He didn't thought. When Ryoma didn't look at him, Atobe leaned closer to the back o Ryoma's neck and gave it a small bite.

"Gaaah!" Ryoma jumped away from the king instantly, a hand on where the king bit.

"Just what the heck are you doing?" He yelled, feeling PiSSED! King Atobe merely gave him a contented smirk and raised a hand to flick his hair.

"That was for ignoring me!" Then the king left leaving a shocked wizard and a very unhappy Ryoma.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Seigaku**

**The First Prince's Chambers**

He was having a dream... Fuji was lying on his back, feeling more relaxed than he could ever remember. He was staring at the blue skies watching the clouds pass by. The sun was warm against his skin and the gentle cool breeze made him feel so calm. Very unlike him.

At first he thought he was alone. But then as he looked to his right side, he saw another person was there too, doing the same thing he was. Strange how Fuji didn't notice him there before since the man was sitting next to him. A stranger- no, Fuji shouldn't be calling him a stranger. He knew this man.

"Feels great doesn't it, Syuusuke?" Said the man, his voice sounding lazy. Fuji couldn't help but smile. "This is good every once in a while"

"Yeah" Fuji replied, happy. The man beside him chuckled.

"Thats coz your a worry wart thought you never make it obvious! you're too sensitive, you know that?" Fuji frowned a bit at that. It didn't sound quite right.

"Sensitive? Me?"

"Yup, you know what you need Syuusuke? You need a woman!" Now it was Fuji's turn to chuckle.

"Are you sure your not talking about yourself?" He countered.

"Bwaahaha! Hell, i already have one! A feisty minx she is. One hell of a woman! But don't tell our old man that"

The man beside him turned and looked at him straight in the face. Fuji could not see the mans face for the he was facing against the sun. The only thing Fuji could make out of the mans face was his golden eyes. Those golden orbs were full of life... So much brighter then the sun.

Fuji's heart swelled. He was very happy to be in this mans company.

"Syuusuke, I forgave you already a very long time ago. You know that don't you?" The man suddenly said, looking away now.

"Hmm?" Fuji asked, feeling unconcerned.

"So please forgive her too... Please"

"Wait, what do you mean?" And then, Fuji woke up.

He was sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall in his room. Shakily, Prince Fuji got up and looked outside his window. From where he is, everything looks peaceful outside. He looked at himself in the mirror and could not recognize the man who stared back at him calmly with both his eyes open.

On cue, The maids entered his room. None met his eyes so nobody noticed the change in the prince. The did their ritual,prepared his back his food and clothes. As soon as they were done they left, leaving Saeki outside his bedroom door.

Fuji did what he usually do as well and when he was done, he called for Saeki. When his faithful butler entered, one look at the prince robbed him speachless.

"Y-your highness?" Saeki said nervously "Is... Something... Wrong?" Fuji calmly shook his head.

"No, i just wanted to know where my sister was"

"A-a, well, she is- um, probably still in her chambers, your highness" Fuji said nothing as he turned his head to look outside his window again.

"I see... Then i will wait awhile"

"Pardon me, your highness but..." Fuji turned to Saeki.

"Yes?"The butler took a deep breath.

"You seem different somehow..."

"Different? How so?"

"Well... You seem much more calmer... Sir."

"I do feel calmer"

"And your eyes, they have softened"

"I see" There was an awkward silence after. The butler forced himself to calm his nerves and bowed down.

"Then i shall be outside if needed, young master" Fuji nodded

"Thank you" Once again, the butler was speechless. As he exited the room, Saeki could not help but feel the man in the room was a completely different person!

* * *

**Later that day**

Princess Yumiko had just finished grooming The Himalayan Cat and was feeling quite proud about it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said. The first prince entered her room. Princess Yumiko stood up to face her brother and knew instantly that something had happened. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, little brother. You have changed" Fuji stepped to wards his sister and gave her a hug, surprising her.

"I know"

"It feels like you have finally gotten over something. Like... You have moved on" Fuji nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I woke up this morning and i no longer felt this anger that has always been inside of me" Yumiko brought a tender hand to caress Fuji's face.

"Im glad" She said. "So, why were you seeking me?"

"I was hoping to ask you something"

"Yes?" Fuji did not hesitate nor beat around the bush... Very much unlike him.

"Sister, you told me you remember every past lives you lived" Yumiko was a bit taken aback by the question.

"Yes i do"

"Then tell me, do you remember your first lifetime?" Yumiko stared at Fuji for what seemed like forever and her eyes began to turn sad.

"Oh... So... You finally... Figured it out." Fuji said nothing as Yumiko went to her bed and sat on it.

"In my earlier lifetimes, i would always try to warn people of the events to come. But the results were all the same. They would deem me a witch and kill me so i learned to keep my mouth shut until the time was right..." She looked at Fuji with a small smile.

"Just like now" Fuji's gentle eyes helped calmed Yumiko down.

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"I want to know who i was back then... Who I was and what I did... what happened?" Yumiko nodded closed her eyes and started to speak

"I did know you back then but you were not my brother. I was the eldest daughter of a humble craftsman. You were the 3rd son the king who ruled the land i lived in. It was named Haven" Yumiko paused, waiting for a response form Fuji. When she heard none, she continued.

"I was not a witness so I do not know if it were true or not... The youngest son, who the king favored out of all his 4 sons and who he also wanted to take over hid throne, was murderd. It was said that one of the brothers did it. Not long after the death of the youngest son, the king, weakened by grief, also passed away and the one to take over the throne was the eldest son. Back then, it was a ritual to have your fortune and the fortune of your kingdom read when a knew ruler comes... I do not recall exactly but it seems the eldest son was not pleased with the fortune and... And it had something to do with the youngest son's blood..." Yumko paused fo a moment, thinking hard.

"Ah, I remember. The youngest son had a lover who was pregnant with his child and the king had her tracked down and killed!" She turned to Fuji.

"Then after the woman and the unborn child's death... Terrible things started happening to the land. The plants stopped growing, The wells ran dry. People were starving! Then sickness came and there was always fire!" When Yumiko started raising her voice, caught up in the past, Fuji placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"Don't force yourself, sister." Yumiko nodded and calmed down. But then suddenly she remembered something... Something, it it were true, would be very very bad.

"Fuji... There was one other rumors of that time... But i had not believed it" She turned to Fuji.

"Go on" He said, voice as soothing as ever.

"The woman... The woman that bore the youngest son's child... She was said to be a Dark Witch"

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**=3**

**My updates take forever! Still i want to thanks those who keeps reading my stories! Its all because of your reviews that i keep writing! ^_^**

**In the following chapters, things are going to speed up! And probably the reunion of our beloved THRiLLPAiR! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ The 4th King~**

**Chapter 13**

**Do not own POT!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**0.) Karupin - Ryoma's pet/friend. For some reason I wanted her to be first! hahaha**

**1.) Ryoma Echizen - The Hero of the story! ^_^ need I say more? (... in case I do, ****please ask ;P)**

**2.) Syuusuke Fuji - The first prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of ****Seigaku.**

**3.) Rinko Echizen - Ryoma's mother (deceased), she was named the witch of the ****immortal forest when she was still alive.**

**4.) Nanjiro Echizen - Ryoma's father (deceased) a former soldier of the kingdom ****Seigaku**

**5.) Ryoga Echizen - Ryoma's older brother (missing)**

**6.) Amarasarit(Amara or Ama)- The spirit of the eternal stream**

**7.) Logan - An ex-mercenary turned priest that lives in the immortal forest**

**8.) Sumire Ryuuzaki - A powerful winged stardust (race) and the head lady of the ****Mystic village in theForest of Immortals.**

**9.) Sakuno Ryuuzaki - A wingless stardust (race) and the granddaughter of Sumire ****Ryuuzaki**

**10.) Kojirou Saeki - Loyal servant to the first prince of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji**

**11.) Yumiko Fuji - The princess of Seigaku. Syuusuke's and Yuuta's older sister. ****She can ****see glimpses of the past present and future though she cannot control when.**

**12.) Yuuta Fuji - The 2nd prince of Seigaku and the youngest child of the Fuji ****siblings.**

**13.) King Rustam - The king of Seigaku.**

**14.) Kunimitso Tezuka - A commander of the Army of Seigaku**

**15.) Eiji Kikumaru - A nobleman and friend of the first prince Fuji**

**16.) Shuuichirou Oishi - Eiji Kikumaru's personal servant and lover -wink-**

**17.) Takeshi Momoshiro - One of the Knights of Seigaku who serve under ****Commander Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**18.)Kaoru Kaido - A knight of Seigaku who serve under Commander Kunimitsu ****Tezuka**

**20.) Hajime Mizuki - A merchant**

**21.) Kippei Tachibana - A blacksmith in seigaku and the best in the three great ****kingdoms.**

**22.) Ann Tachibana - Kippei Tachibana's little sister and Takeshi Momoshiro's ****girlfriend**

**23.) Akira Kamio - A soldier of Seigaku**

**24.) Shinji Ibu - A soldier of Seigaku**

**25.) Sadaharu Inui - The castle doctor Chitose Senri**

**26.) Chitose Senri - A soldier of Seigaku and a spy for the rebels.**

**27.) Keigo Atobe - The king of Hyoutei**

**28.) Munahiro Kabaji - King Atobe's loyal servant.**

**29.) Sinn - Hired Assassin**

**30.) Krill - Sinn's henchmen**

**31.)Yuushi Oshitari - king Atobe's right hand man and tactician.**

**32.) Aoi Hanamura - The Oracle**

**33.) Soul Ventin - A young master wizard**

* * *

**The Hyoutei Kingdom**

**Inside the Castle Library**

**Ryoma's 12th day**

Ryoam took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds then exhaled. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I did it!" She said with a smug grin on his face. Soul, the young wizard, gaped at Ryoma then gave a huge smile and clapped his hands.

"Thats amazing, Ryoma! In just three days, you've already got the hang of it!" Soul said, admiration evident in his voice. Ryoma had been on an indian sitting position for hours. Hen he stood up so suddenly, Ryoma's knees nearly buckled from under him. If it weren't for Soul's quick reflexes, Ryoma would have had an ungraceful fall. Soul just laughed at Ryoma who was pouting.

"Ryoma, i know i've already asked this of you but... Are you sure you've never done this kind of training before?" Ryoma nodded. Soul raised a hand to his chin, thinking. Then his eyes widened, figuring something out.

"Didn't you tell me you were an excellent swords man? Perhaps it is due to your sword training that you have also unknowingly training your mind focus and discipline, also~" Ryoma stared at Soul. His lips twitched, threatening to form a smile. 'He's a great kid but he sure talks a lot' Ryoma kept on listening listened to Soul continual analysis of Ryoma's potential. As noisy as the wizard is, Ryoma find his company strangely comforting.

When they heard the double doors of the library open, Soul went silent. King Atobe walked in, followed by his guards. Ryoma saw Soul's eyes widened and then his cheeks went red. The wizard bowed low, stuttering a good evening to the king.

'Oh yeah... Soul told me he's in love with...' Ryoma turned to look at King Atobe who was heading his way. '-that guy' For the two days Soul had been in Ryoma's company, and soul being the talkative guy that he is, Ryoma by now pretty much know everything about the life of the young wizard... It was quite amusing and for Ryoma's training, very distracting. The reason Ryoma took longer to finish his training than necsessary.

"Soul! How is my Ryoma doing?" Ryoma cringed but didn't let it show.

"Oh, he's doing magnificently! If fact, he's pretty much done! Ryoma just has to train at least an hour a day to get used to it." King Atobe turned to Ryoma and graced him with his most proud smile.

"I never doubted he could! I thank you for your help, Soul! You have served your king very well!" The king said pleased with everything, Soul's eyes glittered with joy at the praise, Ryoma didn't say a word.

"The honor was mine, My lord" Soul bowed once more.

"Tonight, you shall join me and Ryoma for dinner. Tonight, He has finished with his mind training. For the next few days, Ryoma will be taught to use what he has learned from you, Soul, to fight." Soul nodded, a little sad that he will have to part with his new friend, Ryoma.

"So then, We shall all head for the dining hall." Ryoma, a bit sluggishly, followed the king. 2 days of minimal physical activity was making him feel so slow. Soul walked next to Ryoma. he had a silly smile on his face, so happy to be eating dinner with the king. Seeing Soul smile so goofily. 'What a happy kid' Ryoma thought but it made him make a small but gentle smile. So unlike him.

Dinner went by slowly for Ryoma, more than once, he had to stifle a yawn. The king was mostly telling/ boasting about his great tales and all that. He didn't mind much. Although he still gets irritated by the king from time to time... Ryoma was starting to get used to it. The king had not tried to control him and allowed Ryoma to roam freely as he wishes. The condition was that he continues to train. Ryoma liked that.

Every now and then the King would try to get intimate with Ryoma. At first it really annoyed him but he realized after the 4th os 5th time, all in one day, that it was all just for fun and nothing serious. That just how the king was.

After Ryoma had retreated back to his room, he had wanted to take a bath right away. The maids had stopped him saying they must prepare a new bath for him. Thinking it woulb be easier to just let them have their way, Ryoma nodded and waited for the maids to bring warm water, clothes, etch... It was when They told Ryoma they must help him while he bathes that he had to draw the line. Once they had left his room, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Some alone time at last.'

Ryoma slowly got into the tub and nearly purred at how great the warm water felt against his cold skin. For 30 minutes he did nothing but lay there until he started to feel drowsy. He had attempted to sit up but his body felt heavy so Ryoma back against the tub and leaned his head back. 'Just a few more minutes' He thought. Before long, he had fallen into sleep.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

**The Immortal Forest**

When Logan regained consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was the sound of people talking. He tried to move but he couldn't nor could he speak or see... He was tied up to a tree. The memory of what happened flashed back and Logan went still, hoping no one had notice him move. Too late. He could hear footsteps heading his way and there was nothing he could do. The foot steps stopped in front of him.

"Your finally awake, huh?" Logan heard a young males voice but he did not respond. He heard a chuckle.

"No need to pretend like your still unconscious! I saw you trying to get loose" Logan still did not respond. He heard the man take a few steps back and hear another pair of footsteps coming closer.

"Gene- I mean- S-Sa... He's awake" Judging from the way the first man was speaking to the one who had just arrive, the later was of higher rank.

"Alright, takes his blinds off and take him to the tent" Said a deeper voice. A few moments later, his blind was off. Logan squinted, his vision still adjusting. The moment his sight was back, he knew instantly that hey were somewhere in the deepest and oldest part of the forest. It was as dark as night but Logan could tell it was late in the morning by the smell in the air. He turned to the man who was currently cutting of the rope that bound him to the tree. After a quick analysis of his surrounding Logan opted not to struggle.

There were at least 20 soldiers and about 10 hired rogues. Even if they all wore the same armor, Logan could tell by the way they stand and move who were trained and who weren't.

"Come on now, on your feet!" He was grabbed by the arm and pulled to stand up then was lead into a big Red tent with exaggerated golden prints. Inside the tent sitting on a mountain of pillows and looking relaxed as can be while holding what seemed like a jewel was, Logan presumed, the mastermind of all this.

"King Rustam, This is the man who I found following us yesterday." Said the young man who had brought Logan there. He was on a kneeling position and had forced Logan to kneel as well. The king lazily looked up and stared at Logan.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" He asked Logan, his voice low and threatening. Logan kept his cool, careful with his choice of words. 'I must not let the existence of the magical creatures be exposed or else they would surely be in danger!'

"My name is Logan and i live in the forest. I just happened to come across your men while out to hunt! Thats all there is." He said, pretending to be scared and confused. The kings face brightened.

"Oh? YOU live in the forest? How have you survived all this time? Aren't these woods infested with blood thirsty beasts?" careful not to give anything away, Logan shook his head.

"I have lived here all my life and have never encountered such beasts" The King gave a low laugh that sent shivers down Logan's spine.

"I take it you want be to believe that since you have been in the forest all your life, monstrous beast such at the ones my men has slain are really just animals and that there is nothing unusual in this forest... Then?" Logan held back a growl. 'You people are the only beast i see!' He thought viciously. The a corpses of animals Logan had seen were in deed big and frightening but they were no monsters. It was the man with cold heartless eyes that stood before him that was the monster.

"What do yo u mean?" Logan feigned ignorance. The King moved and adjusted his sitting so he could face Logan completely.

"Do you know of a witch that lives in the forest?" Logan face did not betray him.

"No, I have never seen a witch in these lands before"

"You have lived here alone all?" Logan nodded

"I was left here when i was very little. I learned to survive quickly to this place. I rarely leave the forest for i prefer living alone"

"So you are telling me you can enter and leave the this place as you please? Without a hint of magic or sorcery to aid you?" Logan shrugged. That part wasn't a lie anyway.

"I suppose? Forgive me but I don't believe in such things"

"I see..." The king nodded at his servant who stood to his right. "Then i suppose you don't know anything about the human like creatures living in his forest" The king. Just then, two men came in, holding a small body and making the little one kneel. "We found this creature lurking about close by. I am not with enemies, you see, so for my protection i had this little one captured. Imagine our surprise when it suddenly grew wings!" The King laughed.

Logan had gone stiff and his blood went cold as the words the king said became clear. He was no more than 2/3 of the size of a human and by the looks of things. His face looked like a young child but Logan knew him, he was Ryoma's age. Covered in bruises and breathing heavily. but the worst part, the part that drove Logan to the edge was that on the boys back...

The boy was from the butterfly village and his wings were cut off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Overcome with furry, Logan jumped up and lunged towards the king. In a flash, before he could reach the king, he felt a fist come in contact with his stomached. He fell on his back gasping for breath. Instantly, he was surrounded by men with swords.

"Now now. no need to be so excited. I am not going to kill this creature" The king said in an amused tone.

"You might as well have! You gut off his wings!" Logan retorted, earning a painful kick to his side. The king shrugged.

"I did not know that. Never the less he it still alive and as long as he is, there is always a chance to cure him... Isn't that right? Mr. Logan" Logan gritted his teeth in anger. He turned to his right and saw that the young butterfly had turned to look at him with exhausted eyes. very weakly, he mouthed something to Logan that broke his heart.

'Sorry' Logan shut his eyes tight and after a few moments, opened them again. He turned back to look at the king who was still looking a him. With a slightly shaky voice, Logan asked.

"What do you want from me?" The king smiled and he raised his left hand to show Logan the jewel he had been holding all this time.

"I want you to lead me to the ancient ruins of this forest. Lead me and my men through a safe path to the ruins and i will not let this little one die"

"How will you be able to do that?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"The stone in my hand is a very powerful magic source, It will not make his wings grow back but it can prolong his life. Perhaps, just enough for you to bring him back to his people who might be able to save him?" The little one was trying pathetically to shake his head, trying to tell Logan not to do as the evil king said but Logan was not looking at him.

"Fine. You want a safe passage to the ruins, i know a way but leave this cild in my care" The king shrugged again in an uninterested manner and waved a hand at the men who were holding the little creature. With a curt nod, the soldiers pushed him towards Logan who had now sat up and caught him just in time. The butterfly stared up at Logan with frightened eyes.

"I wont let you die" he said in a low voice so only the butterfly could hear.

"And so with that, the deal is sealed" Said the king who has stood up and turned his back on them.

"Now then, guards, go tie them together somewhere where i wont be bale to see them" He said and walked out of the tent. 'Finally' King Rustam thought to himself, unable to contain his excitement any longer. 'I am so close now! This life time definitely, I will find the lost kingdom and all its secrets will be mine! The only thing remaining a threat now is that cursed witch' King Rustam stopped for a moment and looked into the darkness of the forest.

"I know you are watching me, witch. But as you are now, you cannot touch me!" He went silent as if waiting for a response but he already knew he will not get any and walked back to join his men.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Kingdom of Hyoutei**

**Ryoma's Bathroom**

He made a mistake. Ryoma knew that the moment he had regain consciousness. He had fallen asleep on the bathtub. He was shivering violently now and the once warm water had become icy. Tremblingly, Ryoma struggled to sit up. It was painful but he managed. Emerging from the water, Ryoma was met with the even colder air. Shocked at the chill, he fell beck down.

"D-d-d-d-d-d Damn!" HE said through chattering teeth. 'This is so embarrassing... Damn!' Ryoma had seen this happen to Logan once when he was younger. Logan had fallen asleep in the giant wooden barrel they had used as a tub back in the forest. Ryoma had found him in the early icy morning. His skin was blue, shaking violently and his eyes had rolled up. Ryoma was petrified and ran to Amara for help. Amara had given Logan a good lecture after that.

'I'd definitely get en earful if they ever found out i did the same' Ryoma thought, making a small smile. He slowly leaned his head back again to rest on the side of the tun. 'Have i turned blue as well?' For a moment Ryoma thought it was strange but the cold water against his skin wasn't as cold anymore-

"WHAT IN HEAVEN-?" Ryoma jolted in shock at the sudden booming noise. A bit upset that he was shaken away from the fog of sleep that was bout to consume him again. He opened his eyes to try and see where the loud sound had come from but everything was blurry. Ryoma felt a hand on suddenly embrace him then listed him up from the water. The next thing Ryoma became aware of was being wrapped into something really warm. He snuggled deeper into the warm, no longer aware of the loud voices around him. Pretty soon Ryoma fell back into sleep.

After what seemed like a long sleep, Ryoma was awaken by someone lifting up his head. He then felt something touch his lips and forcing him to drink. Ryoma groaned in annoyance 'Ugh! leave me alone, i want to sleep' Ryoma had meant to say that out loud but his mind was still foggy from sleep and had not realized that his throat was so dry he couldn't speak. His irritation didn't last long. The moment he had swallowed the warm drink, he wanted more.

"More.." He managed to say in a small raspy voice. After a moment he was given another glass and he drank greedily.

"He's finally got some color back. Thank goodness!" Ryoma heard an elderly male voice say. The person holding hid head up for him to drink slowly put him down. He felt the bed shift as this person stood up.

"He is no longer in any danger. We just need to keep him warm. I will comeback later to check up on him" said. Ryoma did not open his eyes but he turned his head slightly so he would be facing the people talking in his room.

"Doctor, I think its best if someone should stay and watch over him until he wakes up. This will also put the king at ease as well." The man who said that sounded young and delicate. 'That voice' Ryoma thought to himself 'Its sounds... So familiar...' A bell was ringing at the back of his head. Who...?

"Hmm... Your sight, your right. He's been very busy these past few days. If doing so it would lessen out kings worries than it shall be done." Said the doctor.

"Thank you sir."

"Honestly, its a good thing he didn't drown! Anyway, i have to go now but call me as soon as he has awaken."

"Understood sir." Ryoma heard the door shut and inwardly sighed in relief ' I can go back to sleep no-' He felt the bed shift again. Someone was sitting next to him. He felt hands gently striking his hair. It was a relaxing rhythem and Ryoma did not mind. About a minute or two later, the same fingers now traced his eyebrows, the side of his face and his lips. Frowning, Ryoma tried to turn away from the hand. The bed shifted slightly and he could feel someone leaning over him.

"Ne, Ryoma... You're awake aren't you?" The voice was near Ryoma's right ear, making him shiver.

"You recognize my voice... Don't you?" Ryoma thought could tell the owner of the voice was pouting somehow. He's face crunched up. 'Sleep' He thought '5 want to sleep'

There was a sudden shift on the bed. The man had stood up. Just as suddenly, to Ryoma's shock, the think warm blankets that had been used to cover him was tugged off of him violently. The sudden loss of warm and the feel of the icy air made Ryoma snapped his eyes open. He turned to the culprit, wanting to get the blanket back before he started shivering. The moment he saw who it was Ryoma froze.

The man gave a slow and wide smile as he stepped closer to Ryoma. he sat back on the bed beside him and wrapped the blanket around Ryoma, making sure he was snuggled in. Ryoma could only stare in shock. The made raised a hand and gently caressed Ryomas cold cheeks.

"Hello, Ryoma" The man said in a whisper. "I missed you" Ryoma parted his trembling lips to speak while his eyes never left the man. Half afraid he would disappear if Ryoma lost sight of him.

"Did you miss me too, Ryoma?" Said the man in a teasing voice. Ryoma's eyes softened and allowed a small but genuine smile to appear on his face.

"... You... found me"

"Saa... I found you"

* * *

**... Bwahahahahaha! =D**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
